El Primordial Olvidado
by Darksniels
Summary: Cuando un dios nunca mas es recordado, es casos normales, este se desvanece. Pero cuando es un dios primordial del que estamos hablando, estos simplemente no pueden desaparecer. Luego de la guerra contra Kronos, todo el mundo piensa recuperar la tranquili
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

**Me reencuentro con la vida mortal.**

**Desclaimer: **La saga de **Los Dioses del Olimpo** y **Heroes del Olimpo **le pertenece a Rick Riordan, al igual que sus personajes. Aquí son míos mis OC y la trama del fic.

* * *

><p>Puedes pensar que al haber salvado al mundo de una era de terror, después de proteger el reinado del Olimpo de la amenaza de los Titanes; los poderosos dioses que estuvieron al mando antes que los Olímpicos; tal vez me merezca algo de crédito o una vida llena de fama, fortuna e inmortalidad. Pero tomando en cuenta de que hay varios dioses que me han declarado la muerte, es una suerte de que siga con vida.<p>

Creerías que soy alguien reconocido, sin embargo; el ataque del Titán Kronos a Nueva York, y la destrucción de el Gigante Tifón por toda la nación; fueron cambiados por La Niebla (una fuerza mágica que cambia la visión de los mortales acerca de los acontecimientos del mundo griego), haciendo que los ataques fueran vistos como desastres naturales.

Hubo muchas bajas en nuestro lado, perdimos grandes cantidades de semidioses.

Bueno, aunque tuve que empezar por ahí: los dioses nunca dejaron de existir, simplemente se desplazaron conforme a la sociedad avanzaba. Hoy en día están en el mundo occidental, o simplemente Estados Unidos.

El panteón griego sigue al estilo de lo que alguna vez fue, aunque el Olimpo, oculto en lo más alto del Empire State, está en remodelación debido a todos los daños que sufrió.

Aun cuando las batallas son emocionantes, las aventuras una sobredosis de adrenalina y compartir en el campamento algo indescriptible; es bueno volver a la vida normal y corriente de un mortal.

Por suerte no había sido expulsado de la "Escuela Secundaria Goode" aunque estuve a punto de estarlo en varias veces. En sí, el regreso a clases era un suceso agradable.

Ese día había despertado con un desayuno azul, cosas de mi mamá.

—Buenos días, Percy. —dijeron mi mis padres cuando entré al comedor. Ahí sentado en la mesa estaba mi padrastro, Paul, tomando una taza de café. Mi mamá traía unas tostadas y se sentó a su lado.

—Buenos días, mamá. Buenos días, Paul.

Ella vestía su uniforme de trabajo, por lo que se iría en cualquier momento.

— ¿Estás emocionado? —preguntó Paul terminando de comer—. Primer día de escuela.

Dije un 'si' mientras intentaba de tragar una tostada, por lo no sonó como debía.

Mi madre me sonrió y Paul hizo una pequeña risita.

Cuando llegamos al edificio vi que no había cambiado en nada aparte de una nueva capa de pintura y unos retoños de árboles que plantaban en ese mismo momento. En el hall de entrada había un cartel que después de varios minutos de esfuerzo pude descifrar que decía: bienvenidos otro año, estudiantes.

Otra cosa, a los mestizos nos cuesta leer y normalmente nos diagnostican Dislexia, aunque realmente es que nuestro cerebro está codificado para entender el griego. Aún así el TDAH es otra de las cosas de las que solemos ser diagnosticado. Yo por ejemplo poseía ambos.

Un discurso muy aburrido por parte del director, hablándonos de las metas para ese año y recordándonos las recientes eventualidades que afectaron a New York. Y después cada uno a su aula.

Nunca he hecho buenas migas con alguno de mis compañeros, por lo que mi registro de amigos del colegio era nulo. A excepción de Rachel, que había empezado ese año en una escuela de señoritas, y con su partida me he quedado sin alguien con quien hablar.

Este año fueron unos cincos o seis estudiantes los que ingresaron a mí mismo año. Entre ellos un chico alto, de hombros anchos, una cara de como si le encantar formar líos; una chica rubia, tan pálida como la tiza, y maquillada y vestida a lo gótico (de hecho me recordó un poco a Thalía) y un chico que temblaba de miedo. Por los otros no me preocupé de verlos.

Las clases estuvieron algo interesantes, Paul nos dio clases ese día, y nos habló de cosas relacionadas con lo Griego, dándome un guiño cuando dijo el tema. Los molestos del aula estaban ya chinchando al pobre nuevo, que simplemente intentaba de ignorarlos.

El almuerzo no era mi periodo preferido del día, ocurre que había días en los que la comida era totalmente insípida y otros en que si provocaba comer; por lo que nunca podía prevenir eso y comprar mi propio almuerzo en otro lugar.

Ese no era mi día de suerte. Había una muy apetitosa pizza (Un boleto directo a un buen almuerzo) pero justo en el momento en el que me tocaba mi lugar en la fila ya no había ni una sola pieza.

Fue algo regular el primer día de clases. Llegué a casa arrastrando los pies y fui directo a mi cama. Intenté de pensar en cómo la estaban pasando los demás, Grover, Tyson, Thalia, y por supuesto, Annabeth.

Oh, se me había olvidado decir que Annabeth es mi novia. Ella está estudiando en New York y realmente tenemos planeado vernos mucho. La primera cita desde que todo está en calma es dentro de una semana. Por los momentos ella está muy ocupada en el Olimpo arreglando todos los daños del lugar.

Tampoco está en mis intereses ir allá y tener una cita romántica a miles de pies de altura; y menos aún cuando su mamá, Atenea, está en contra de nuestra relación por una rivalidad entre ella y mi padre.

Al final del día me pasé la noche viendo por la ventana la paz que tenía el lugar. Pero justo en el momento en el que decidí dormir me sentí extraño, como si una fuerte presión de repente hubiera arropado al mundo. Aunque acababa de salvar el mundo, y seguro sólo estaba paranoico.

El otro día en el colegio no fue mejor que el anterior. Primero llegué tarde, según el horario que tenía el primer periodo de clases seria casi al medio día, pero justo cuando llegue recibí una reprimenda monumental de parte de Paul (Si, en frente de todo el mundo) diciendo de que debería interesarme más en las clases cuando apenas estábamos empezando.

Después de esa vergonzosa charla me fui a mi asiento al final del aula, donde muy pocos me tomarían en cuenta. Nuevamente al nuevo lo estaban chichando.

‒Vosotros ‒llamó Paul desde el escritorio, señaló al grupo con un libro‒, pueden dejar al pobre en paz. No lleva ni un día aquí y ya lo deben de tener verde.

Eso me resultó de lo más raro. Puede que no sea el más avispado, ni el más inteligente, pero sabía dos cosas: uno es que Paul había dicho exactamente lo mismo ayer, y dos que hoy era el segundo día de clases.

A la hora del almuerzo llegue nuevamente tarde, y perdí el plato principal del día. Que para sorpresa de todos era pizza

Tal vez estén obteniendo mejor presupuesto pensé mientras me daban otra elección de comida. Nuevamente insípida.

A medida de que los días transcurrían mi preocupación era mayor. Aunque fuera realmente sábado, después de dos semanas atrapado en el mismo día una y otra vez, estuve yendo otra vez al colegio. Aunque estaba planeado de que las porristas tuvieran la prueba de admisión el viernes (Que no es como si estuviera interesado en ir a verlas) y esta nunca se dio.

Y lo que era peor, que nadie se daba cuenta.

Era como vivir en una película la cual al final presionas el botón rebobinar y vuelves al principio, y todo ocurre como sucedió la primera vez. Claro, con unas excepciones.

En el discurso, la tercera vez que lo escuche, grité fuerte y claro— ¿Hasta cuándo estaremos aquí? —y fui directo a la oficina del director.

El segundo día que llegue a tiempo (o sea, el tercer día de clases según yo) me tropecé con todo el club de ajedrez, que de una buscó la manera de obtener un nuevo integrante.

Pero siempre había cosas que no cambiaban si no interfería.

Todos los días los mismos retoños semillas eran plantadas, el chico nuevo siempre era chinchado, Paul siempre me guiñaba en medio de la clase y nunca, por mucho que lo intentara, nunca obtenía ni una porción de pizza.

A pesar de la advertencia de que los mestizos no deben de utilizar móviles, intenté de llamar a Annabeth varias veces para conversar, pero siempre la llamada caía al buzón de mensajes. Siempre que estaba desconectado de Annabeth mis segundas opciones son Tyson y Thalia, pero uno estaría trabajando en las fraguas y la otra de casería con Artemisa. No había manera de poder contactar con Nico, ya que seguro él podría saber algo, pero como no tenía ni una dracma de oro conmigo no podría enviarle un mensaje iris.

Por lo que estaba solo en ese misterio, aunque lo intenté muchas veces, siempre mis padres dudaban de lo que estaba diciendo por lo que me detuve antes de que pensaran que estaba loco.

‒Buenos días, Percy ‒dijeron como costumbre mis padres ya como un mes después de tanta repetición.

‒Buenos días ‒mascullé con desinterés.

‒ ¿Te encuentras bien, querido? ‒preguntó mamá mientras me traía zumo de arándanos, el mismo del que llevaba tomando todo el tiempo.

‒Si ‒murmuré tomando una tostada‒. Y si estoy emocionado, Paul.

Cuando dije eso Paul quedó patidifuso. Le echo una mirada a mi mamá que decía _¿Cómo supo que iba a decir eso? _

Decidí irme ese día más temprano, y caminé todo el trayecto hasta la escuela. Al llegar fui hasta las gradas, ahí estuve casi una hora viendo como de a poco iban llegando los estudiantes, profesores y personal del colegio.

Y entre la multitud reconocí al chico nuevo, llegaba en una carrera mientras se quitaba una gorra y la guardaba en su bolso. Pensé en la posibilidad de que, los del salón que le hacían la vida cuadritos, lo estuvieran siguiendo, pero lo descarté ya que minutos después llegaron dispersos.

Cuando sonó la campana solté un suspiro y me fui directo al edificio, esperando que el día no fuera tan molesto como los demás.

El discurso, las presentaciones, y las mismas clases. Ya me cansaba escribir todos los días lo mismo, pero aun así lo hacía.

Pero si algo me había cansado de tantos días, repetirlo una y otra vez, y que hasta ahora no había tenido el interés de evitarlo era que el chico nuevo fuera chinchado.

‒Pueden vosotros dejarlo en paz ‒dije mientras intentaba de plantarle cara a Jake, el fortachón. Todos se rieron cuando hice esto. Como de costumbre cautive la mirada de todos en el aula, incluso Paul se quedó observando la situación con curiosidad.

‒No me habían dicho de que fueras el defensor de la gente ‒hablo Jake, mientras se levantaba y exhibía toda su altura‒. ¿Qué harás? ¿Pegarme? ‒y me dio un empujón.

Di un traspié y me estabilicé evitando caer, instintivamente me lleve la mano al bolsillo de la camisa, y justo cuando iba a desenfundar a _contracorriente_ Paul nos llamó la atención.

‒Siéntense ahora. Percy, por favor, contrólate ‒y observó atemorizado donde tenía la mano. Chasque los dientes y obedecí. Jake lo hizo también, pero siguió hablando con su grupo.

‒ ¿Y este que tenía planeado, apuñalarme con el bolígrafo?

Y lo golpeé.

Cuando me dijeron que iría a dirección estuve pensando en mi mamá y el esfuerzo que hacia Paul para que no me expulsaran. Pero esta vez no fue Paul quien lo evitó, si no que el chico nuevo había ido a testificar.

‒Gracias, colega ‒murmuré mientras el salía de la oficina. Él en cambio sonrió.

‒A ti, Percy ‒después de que salió por la puerta el director me dio una pequeña charla preventiva.

A la hora del almuerzo no sólo llegué tarde para poder comer pizza, si no que llegué tan tarde que lo único que quedaba era la sección de sopas. Y eso amigo, es lo peor de lo peor, tanto así que ni un ciclope lo comería.

Pero justo en el momento que ya planeaba un lavado gástrico, una voz me llamó desde las mesas.

‒ ¡Percy! ‒eso resultaba extraño. No tenía amigos con los que compartía.

Intenté de ver de dónde provenía la voz pero no vi a alguien esperado, como Grover, Annabeth o Thalia. Sólo era el chico nuevo en una mesa vacía.

‒ ¿Qué ocurre? ‒le dije mientras iba con mi bandeja sin almuerzo. Pero él se alegró de cuando vio eso.

‒Siéntate a comer conmigo ‒y me empujó una bandeja con tres piezas de pizza. Él había pagado por dos, y una me la estaba regalando.

‒Oye, gracias, pero no debías ‒le dije avergonzado. Tomé un trozo de pizza y le di un mordisco. La primera oportunidad de probar la italiana de salchicha de la cafetería.

‒No hay de qué. Supe que cuando te quedaste en dirección no llegarías a tiempo, por lo que me tomé la molestia de hacerlo.

Resulta ser que el chico nuevo molaba, incluso cuando tiembla como si estuviera atemorizado de todo, como si no le gustara ni lo que no pasaría. Se llamaba Dani, y desde cerca se veía algo cansado, como si no estuviera pasando bien las noches. Decidí no preguntar por qué. Era alto, un poco más que yo, tenía el cabello castaño muy claro que casi parecía rubio, sus ojos eran azul aguamarina y era muy blanco.

Me contó un poco acerca de él, y yo le hable de mí, de mi familia y cosas normales, exceptuando lo de ser mestizo y todo eso. Compartíamos varios gustos, como la historia griega. Me dijo que le gustaría llegar a aprender hablar griego.

Al final del día al menos algo totalmente nuevo había ocurrido, había hecho mi primer amigo en la escuela secundaria.

En la cena le hable a mi madre acerca de Dani, pero de vez en cuando veía a Paul y a ella intercambiar susurros.

Y entonces el día acabo.

Al otro día prepare mi mochila para una común repetición. Comimos y luego Paul y yo llegamos al colegio. De una noté algo raro.

Dani estaba esperando en la entrada, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Me saludó a lo lejos cuando me reconoció.

‒Intenta de no involucrarlo en una batalla contra un monstruo ‒dijo Paul, cogió su maletín y desapareció en la multitud de estudiantes.

Me reuní con Dani. Esta vez se veía más natural, de seguro durmió bien la noche anterior. Aunque ya era algo obvio, intenté de esperar hasta el almuerzo para ver si tenía razón.

Era día de hamburguesas.

Y de alguna manera los días empezaron a transcurrir como debían.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero que os haya gustado. Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir como los Dioses mandan, ya que desde el fracaso de mi primer Long fic, he perdido mucho las ganas de escribir. Pero las he recuperado y quiero esta vez corregir todos los errores que alguna vez cometí con mi primer fic. Pero me centrare en el capitulo.<p>

Esto sera un Long fic, y pienso actualizarlo semanalmente. Por los momentos llevo la mitad del fic completa y espero continuar escribiéndolo para no atrasarme con traer los capítulos. Puedo responder todas las preguntas que tengáis y acepto todos los tipos de consejos y sugerencias. No creo tener mucho que decir, pero espero uno que otro review para que me digan como os pareció el comienzo de la historia.

PD: Al fin he logrado escribir de algo que no fuera Harry Potter.

**Muchas gracias a mi beta por corregirme el capitulo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

**Me salva el pellejo un empleado de Starbucks.**

**Desclaimer:** Rick Riordan es el creador de la saga de PJ y sus personajes. Solo me pertenece la trama de este fic.

* * *

><p>Sabía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. No necesitaba ser un genio para darme cuenta.<p>

Siempre me la pasaba con Dani y me cuidaba de cualquier detalle que pudiera aparecer repentinamente. Recelaba de cada una de las personas en la escuela, o en la cuidad en general.

Un hecho muy interesante es que nunca puedes prevenir quien es o quien no un monstruo; se esconden entre los humanos esperando al acecho de un buen mestizo al cual zamparle el diente. Mi profesora, la Sra. Dodds, no era un monstruo cualquiera, sino una de las tres furias del inframundo. Por suerte la primera vez que supe lo que realmente era pude afanármelas solo e hice que desapareciera en una nube de humo. Ese es el modo en el cual los monstruos mueren. O al menos hasta que se regeneran…

Recuerdo que un día nos encontramos en una mala calle de New York, y por simple instinto desenfundé a contracorriente, y de una asesté un golpe a un cubo de basura cuando este crujió. Al final era solamente una rata. Por suerte Dani estaba observando un mural artístico, totalmente imperturbable.

Cada día le acompañaba hasta su casa. Vivía en un edificio en una zona decente muy lejos de mi apartamento, cerca de Broadway.

‒ ¿Alguna vez has ido a un musical junto a tus padres? ‒él se encogió de hombros.

‒No que yo sepa ‒respondió mientras enroscaba sus dedos en un lápiz.

‒Debe de ser bonito ir a uno. Tal vez deberías decirles de ir un día.

Pero pareció que ese comentario no le cayó bien. Se mordió el labio y su mirada se desenfocó durante unos minutos.

Y así transcurrieron los días. Bueno, una semana exactamente, lo que significaba: mi cita con Annabeth estaba muy cerca.

‒Percy, una chica te busca en el gimnasio ‒me dijo Dani, cuando estábamos en el descanso‒. Es Mary.

‒ ¿La gótica? ‒él asintió. Cogí mi mochila y salí al corredor. Justo al final estaban unas puertas dobles, donde se veía al equipo de animadoras que se dirigía a los vestidores. En los asientos estaba Mary.

Empuje las puertas y capté la atención de ella.

‒ ¿Qué hay, héroe?

Mi mano se escabulló hasta donde estaba mi bolígrafo. No tardé en darme cuenta de que seguro me atacarían en cualquier momento.

‒ ¿Por qué lo dices? ‒gruñí mientras Mary parecía sorprendida.

‒Fue muy bonito lo que hiciste por, eh, ¿Perry?

‒Dani ‒corregí. Era algo raro viniendo eso de una chica vestida de pies a cabeza con negro. Ella bajó desde su asiento y se me fue acercando, en el trayecto se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

‒Solo sé que fue algo bonito ‒y sin más se me acercó hasta estar unas pulgadas de mi cara‒. ¿Puedo besarte, Percy?

Bueno, eso llego inadvertidamente. ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres se me acercaban y simplemente desean besarme?

Claro, a excepción de Annabeth. Y también Rachel.

‒Eh, yo… creo que eso no estaría nada bien ‒retrocedí unos pasos alejándome de ella justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Mary era bonita, pero tampoco es que yo dejaría de ser novio de Annabeth solo por tener a Mary cerca.

Pensé que una lágrima le rodaría por la mejilla. Pero fue sorprendente de que lo primero que cayó fue una pluma al suelo.

‒Me rechazas, ¿Eh? ‒refunfuñó malhumorada mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha‒. ¿A que es divertido? Rechazar los sentimientos de las mujeres, de todo tipo de ser.

‒Tengo novia y no pien… ‒pero me detuve en seco al reconocer algo. Mis primeros pensamientos no estaban errados.

‒Annabeth Chase, bah ‒espetó ella. Su maquillaje negro se corrió y se combinaba con las lágrimas que caían al suelo. Un puñado de plumas ya estaba a sus pies.

‒ ¿Cómo la conoces? ‒estaba anonadado. Retrocedí hasta tener mi distancia. Pero sentí que me taclearon y quede en una pared del gimnasio, con un gran dolor en un costado.

Una arpía que parecía muy joven, que tenía la apariencia común de Mary, solo que con unas alas y garras extras. Se transformó a una velocidad sorprendente y me había dejado fuera de combate en poco tiempo.

Toqué mi bolígrafo y lo destapé revelando la verdadera forma de Contracorriente, una espada de bronce celestial bien equilibrada.

Me levanté forzadamente y me preparé para el ataque.

‒ ¿Por qué me atacas? ‒le pregunté mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor que tenía en el tobillo.

Pero la respuesta nunca me fue dada. Ella dio un chillido, batió sus alas e intento darme un zarpazo. Le dio a mi espada, que salió fuera de mis manos.

La bendición de Aquiles parecía sufrir de cansancio. Puede que la haya agotado durante un buen tiempo por la batalla, pero aun así funcionaba; ya que pude ver a través de todos los ataques, solo que no me moví lo suficientemente rápido. Como si estuviera siendo retenido.

La arpía alzó sus zarpas y me apuntó al cuello donde tendría una muerte rápida y segura.

Pero noté como un escalofríos le recorría el cuerpo. Dio un traspié y olfateó el aire, como perro oliendo carne, y entonces chilló nerviosa.

‒Esto no es posible, no puede… el noreste… el poderoso…‒tartamudeó Mary. Se acobijó en sus propias alas y desapareció por las puertas, transformándose rápidamente en humana de nuevo.

Eso fue una rara experiencia.

Después de levantarme cogí de regreso a Contracorriente. Las animadoras salieron de los vestidores intentando de ver el porqué de tanto ruido. Yo no tarde en seguir el ejemplo de Mary.

…

Me arreglé para la ocasión, me encontré con Annabeth cerca del Empire State, y de ahí fuimos a tomarnos un café y tener una pequeña merienda.

‒ ¿Por qué esa cara, sesos de alga? ‒preguntó Annabeth. De seguro me veía preocupado.

La gente en la tienda hablaba cada uno en sus mesas. Un octavo de los clientes era un mismo patrón de personas, o "estilo". Como si fuera una fauna común en este tipo de tiendas. Un empleado nos atendió cuando nuestro turno llegó, Annabeth pidió por los dos y luego fuimos a una mesa en la esquina de la tienda.

‒Necesito preguntarte algo ‒y le conté todo. No pareció muy sorprendida acerca de lo que ocurrió en mi primer día de regreso a clases.

‒A eso se le llama bucle, Percy. Una cosa que se repite una vez detrás de otra. Pasó lo mismo en el Olimpo.

‒ ¿Los dioses se dieron cuenta? ‒pregunté asombrado. Ella rodó los ojos y se rió.

‒Claro que lo hicieron, sesos de alga. Son dioses, después de todo ellos rigen diferentes cosas en el mundo. Pero todos nosotros teníamos conciencia de lo que ocurría, solo que siempre estábamos obligados a actuar de la misma manera. Decíamos las mismas palabras, y hacíamos exactamente lo mismo. Intentamos de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, pero… no salieron como queríamos ‒se retorció cuando recordó lo que me quería decir. Y las palabras huyeron de nuevo por su garganta‒. En cambio, tu sí pudiste salir de él, varias veces por lo que me cuentas.

‒Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que ocurre? ‒pregunté. La tienda se llenaba cada vez más, el flujo de clientes era tal que me sorprendía.

‒Bueno, los dioses tienen sus dudas, claro, pero…

‒ ¡Annabeth Chase! ‒llamaron desde el lugar de servicio. Ella se levantó y fue hasta el mostrador, donde le daban nuestra orden. Justo al lado estaba la fila de gente por comprar, y uno de sus integrantes salió de esta blandiendo una cuchilla de hueso.

Rápidamente tomé mi bolígrafo y lo destapé. Un grupo de gritos se escucharon cuando lo hice, muchos clientes corrieron despavoridos de la tienda y otros se escondieron en sus mesas.

¿La niebla no estaría trabajando bien?

Corrí a pasos largos y rasgué el abrigo del tipo con la cuchilla. Este retrocedió al momento justo por lo que el golpe no le dio de lleno.

Annabeth reconoció la situación y sacó su chuchillo de bronce. Yo la tacleé cuando intentaron de darle una cuchillada; ya era más de uno.

Unas doce personas estaban portando armas. Había pasado del modo 'tomar un café con calma' al 'defiéndete por tu vida nuevamente'.

‒ ¿Quiénes demonios son?

Pero su apariencia hablaba por si sola. Cuando preguntamos ellos se quitaron sus vestimentas, revelando un tipo de figuras humanas. Digo tipo porque esas cosas no eran humanas. Su piel era agrietada y de madera. Les crecían ramas por aquí y por allá. Incluso uno tenía un principio de nido en una rama de la cabeza.

Eran como si fueran árboles muertos que cobraron vida y forma.

Tracé un arco con la espada que ninguno pudo esquivar. Dos de ellos cayeron en mitades y rápidamente le salían nuevas raíces. Se iban a regenerar en cualquier momento.

‒ ¿Alguna idea? ‒Le pregunté a Annabeth, poniéndonos espalda contra espalda.

‒Ni una. Nunca antes había visto estas criaturas.

Prevenimos un ataque y le di un tajo a uno mientras Annabeth iba a desgarrar a otro. Salté a una mesa y di una voltereta mientras esquivaba el ataque. Cada vez que sus armas nos rozaban podía sentir como todo se enfriaba a mí alrededor, como si todo se detuviera por los momentos.

Les asesté varios golpes a unos cuantos. De doce rápidamente pasaron a cuatro, pero muchos quedaban en el suelo mientras se arraigaban unos con otros.

‒Nico, esto se parecen a los muertos que invoca Nico ‒comenté a Annabeth, ella asintió y perforó a otro de ellos.

‒Creo que nunca tuve que dejar pasar las clases de jardinería.

Y nuevamente atacamos por turnos a los restantes. Rápidamente terminamos con dos en conjunto, y no mucho tiempo después di un mandoble que atravesó a dos de una vez.

Pero algo se enroscó con fuerza en mi pierna, me levantó como una muñeca de trapo, y me arrojó contra una pared de la tienda.

‒ ¡Percy! ‒chilló Annabeth, intentó de agacharse, pero un latigazo le hizo retroceder hasta caer sobre dos mesas.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado. Sujete a contracorriente y le di un mandoble una planta que crecía en el medio de toda la tienda.

Di uno, dos, tres, y no sé cuántos más tajos y el árbol quedo hecho abono. Pero esa no era la solución.

Las raíces crecieron y se ensancharon tomando refugio en lo más profundo del suelo. El árbol se fue regeneraron más rápido que nunca pero esta vez le creció un torso, brazos y una deforme cabeza, pero de gran tamaño, tal así que tocaba el techo.

El monstruo soltó una carcajada y extendió unas ramas hasta varias de las múltiples cuchillas de hueso. Pateé una mesa y me refugié cuando lo vi lanzarlas.

*Crack* *Crack* *Crack*

Y muchas cuchillas se clavaron en las superficies de madera. Incluso una quedo en el mostrador.

‒Percy ‒me llamó Annabeth detrás de una mesa, un pequeño hilo de sangre le salía desde el labio‒, intenta quemarlos. Son simple madera.

Bueno, siendo hijo de Poseidón, era algo estúpido creer que podría sacar fuego de la nada y provocar un incendio.

Tomé con fuerza mi espada y pateé mi mesa como distracción. Me escabullí entre las otras y me preparaba para un ataque sorpresa. Pero sentí el dolor de un corte y como todo se ralentizaba frente a mí.

Miré sobre mi hombro y una cuchilla quedó atascada la pared: me acababan de lanzar esa cuchilla. Pero aun así di un fuerte mandoble y el monstruo árbol se partió a la mitad, exponiendo las fibras de su núcleo.

Pero hasta ahí me daba el cuerpo, ya que cada vez me movía más y más lento. Mi habilidad de guerrero no me serviría mientras cada vez todo era muy rápido para mí.

Recuerdo que caí al suelo después de un latigazo. A partir de ahí me creía hombre muerto, y que sería parte de la regla de los semidioses; no pasar de los dieciséis años.

Pero no fue así como creí. Annabeth llegó a mi lado y me levantó del suelo. El monstruo se fijó en un nuevo contrincante. Era un empleado de Starbucks, ya que vestía su uniforme verde.

Él saltó desde el mostrador, cogió la cuchilla que tenía cerca, evadió un latigazo y apuñaló el centro del árbol, dejando una gran abertura. Luego regreso al mostrador, trajo consigo varios vasos de café y vertió una gran cantidad de líquidos en la abertura del árbol.

Tenían que estar casi hirviendo, ya que la criatura se retorció de dolor. Soltó un gran aullido y empezó a marchitarse. Luego las raíces fueron secándose y al final el único rastro que quedó del monstruo fue un montón de ramas marrones y aserrín.

‒Vaya, que dolor con esto ‒dijo el empleado‒. Y no pienso limpiarlo.

Suspiró y se quitó la gorra limpiándose el sudor con una manga. Un mortal me había salvado.

‒Espero que estés bien, Percy ‒y se giró.

Mi amigo Dani me había salvado.

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta, mi no tan esperado segundo capitulo. Supongo que ya se han dejado varias pistas acerca de la historia, solo les toca a vosotros armarlas. No es lo mejor que he escrito hasta ahora, pero es aceptable. ¿Algún review?<p>

**Nuevamente gracias a mi beta :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**Una donut gigante me persigue.**

**Desclaimer: **Si yo fuera el creador de PJ, os aseguro que Rick no tendría algunas cuantas amenazas en su buzon de entrada :D

* * *

><p>Después de que recuperara el equilibrio Dani nos invitó al parque. Los oficiales de policía llegaron rápidamente al local y le pidieron a todos los empleados que testificaran. Dani se quitó el uniforme y nos sacó por la puerta trasera.<p>

Era un bonito día para ir al Central Park. Después de que la niebla fallara Annabeth tuvo la idea de que era mejor estar en una zona donde hubiera menos gente. Por lo que llegamos hasta una piedra en una zona muy alejada, donde podríamos hablar tranquilos. Dani había traído tres cafés y dos órdenes de sándwiches, que había metido en su mochila antes de salir.

—No es la orden que pidieron, pero es algo —tomó asiento y le dio un sorbo al café—. ¿Me dirán que ocurrió o actuaremos como si nada fuera pasado?

Annabeth y yo nos miramos. Sabíamos que no se debe involucrar a los mortales en cuestiones griegas, pero Dani se arriesgó a salvarnos, por lo cual se lo debíamos.

Annabeth le explicó lo básico, como la niebla, los dioses Olímpicos, y los monstruos. Le explicamos la Titanomaquia que había ocurrido agosto. Él escuchó paciente todo lo que le dijimos, sin demostrar sorpresa alguna.

—Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió en agosto —murmuró Dani, tomó otro trago de café y miró las copas de los arboles—. Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?

—No podemos hacer nada. Está es la rutina de un semidiós: ser atacado por criaturas en cualquier momento. Percy es hijo de uno de los tres grandes, por eso atrae más la atención.

—Es como llevar un mal perfumen.

Dani se río, parecía algo preocupado y receloso de su alrededor.

—Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a mi casa por hoy. Hoy habrá una feria de chocolate, si me apresuro puedo ir —se levantó y guardó el vaso vacío en su mochila, por un segundo pensé ver un hueso ahí adentro. Annabeth le entregó su número de teléfono y el de mi casa.

—Por si algo llega a ocurrir.

Annabeth y yo nos quedamos en aquel lugar durante un rato, conversando acerca de todo lo que ocurrió esos días.

—Mantén un ojo encima de él.

Me parecía extraño, de hecho ella lo notó— ¿Piensas que Dani está tramando algo?

Se encogió de hombro y suspiró —No lo sé, es una corazonada… —intentó de completar la oración. Sacudió la cabeza como intentando disipar la idea que tenía—. Es solo que no parece un mortal común y corriente.

Algo que era cierto, la niebla no parecía afectar a Dani, y ese pequeño detalle nos salvó la vida. Aun así no podía dejar de sospechar, lo que Annabeth quiso decir y el bucle que había ocurrido, estaban relacionados.

Acompañe a Annabeth lo más lejos que pude. Me despedí de ella con un beso y me fui camino a casa.

Cuando llegué a casa, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse. Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de vivir ahí eran los escenarios detrás de ese mundo de ladrillos. Mi mamá había regresado ya del trabajo y estaba junto a Paul viendo la televisión.

—Ya llegue —le notifiqué a mis padres. Me hicieron las preguntas rutinarias, como '¿Qué tal te fue?' '¿Cómo estuvo el día?'. Luego me dirigí a mi recamara. Me acosté en la cama, mirando el techo por un rato.

—Percy —llamaron desde mi ventana. Afuera, en la escalera para incendios, estaba Nico di Angelo. Abrí la ventana y le dejé entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿Hasta cuándo aparecerás de esta manera? —bromeé—. Hay una puerta principal.

Estaba como la última vez que lo vi, solo que se notaba que estaba aún creciendo. Vestía sus comunes ropas oscuras y su cabello negro desgreñado. Dio un sombría risa y olfateó el lugar, como reconociendo un aroma.

—No creo que… —susurró para sí mismo. Sujetó su espada de hierro estigio y la levantó en el aire. Di un traspié, nunca pensé que me atacarían en mi propia recamara, pero Nico no había alzado su arma contra mí. Susurro un antiguo conjuro griego y sentí como una esencia se desprendía de mí.

Aparecieron unas nubes moradas y la espada las absorbió como si fuera una aspiradora. Nico frunció el ceño, mirando inquisitivamente a su espada. Yo en cambio sentía como si me fuera quitado un peso de encima, y por suerte, eso no era mi alma.

— ¿Has luchado recientemente con algún monstruo? —asentí mientras me levantaba del suelo. Le conté lo que había ocurrido en el café Starbucks, y como nos habían salvado. Parecía preocupado por la historia que le estaba contando—. Percy, los monstruos, defíneme los monstruos —me indicó.

—Bien, parecían una extraña combinación de fantasmas poseyendo a un árbol.

Palideció al escuchar eso, su mano tembló encima de su anillo. Ya podía prevenir un informe sobre la situación en el inframundo. Nico abrió la boca para hablar, pero mi mamá entró en la habitación. Se veía preocupada, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Nico estaba ahí.

—Percy, Dani acaba de llamar por ti. Preguntó por si podías hablar en ese momento —dijo mi mamá—, entonces se cayó la llamada. Luego volvió a llamar, dijo que era una emergencia, que le envió un mensaje a Annabeth, y que no sabría cuánto más podría escapar. Se le escuchaba asustado.

Miré a Nico. Esa conversación podría esperar para luego.

— ¿Te dijo dónde estaba?

—Eh, no exactamente. Balbuceó unas calles de la ciudad, pero nada concreto —cogió un pedazo de papel de mi mesa de noche y garabateó unas cuantas líneas—. Aquí están. Percy, por favor, ayúdalo y no te lastimes.

Salimos corriendo del apartamento. Nico me dijo que, como había llegado en un viaje por las sombras, no podría utilizarlo durante un rato. Aun así no sabíamos en qué lugar exactamente estaba Dani, o que era lo que lo estaba persiguiendo. Eran cinco opciones distintas en la gran ciudad de Nueva York.

Fuimos empujándonos entre la gente, mientras que evitábamos perder tiempo. Un atasco de tráfico era común, pero uno de peatones era peor e inusual. Llegué a escuchar que el subterráneo estaba cerrado.

—Como escuchaste —le dijo un hombre de traje a una mujer con tacones y vestido elegante—, una serpiente gigantesca apareció allí abajo, y ahora no podemos si quiera caminar por las calles.

Parecían un par de celebridades, pero nunca fue lo mío impresionarme por estrellas de cine. Nico me dio un codazo y señaló a una lejana calle.

Los conductores se quejaban y maldecían mientras un joven iba saltando encima de los autos lo más rápido que podía. Parecía uno de esos _traceurs, _pero se notaba de lejos que no tenía ni la práctica, ni la misma experiencia. Todo lo hacía por supervivencia, ya que detrás de él iba lo que podría pasar por el monociclo más grande del mundo.

—Es obvio que es Dani. Vamos.

Conocía muy bien a Dani, aunque no tuviéramos mucho tiempo de amigos. El deporte no era lo suyo: siempre era elegido de último en los juegos; pero al menos era inteligente para compensarlo. Por lo que verlo saltando de un lado al otro como un mono era algo extraño, aunque sabía que si él corría seria hombre muerto.

Estábamos a una manzana de distancia cuando tuve que taclear a Nico. Un látigo silbante cruzó cerca de nosotros. Un monstruo planta había atacado cuando nos acercamos a unos árboles. Técnicamente creció de la nada, ya que solo lo vi cuando atacó.

Nico se encargó personalmente de él. Dio un tajó y el monstruo desapareció en un montículo de aserrín.

— ¿Dónde estarán ahora? —preguntó Nico, entonces se giró. Parecía tener una idea—. Me dijiste que él estuvo cerca de los monstruos, ¿Cierto?

—De hecho, el los elimino, pero sí.

Entonces Nico sonrió. Toqueteó su anillo, luego levantó su espada y está apunto a una dirección.

—Sígueme.

Cruzamos media ciudad. ¿Quién diría que un monstruo puede perseguir a un mortal todo ese trayecto? Finalmente giramos en una calle y nos encontramos con un gran y gigantesco centro comercial.

Una cosa acerca de los centros comerciales. Nunca sabes que pueda haber en uno cuando estas en Nueva York. Comúnmente cambian de decoración u organizan eventos en los cuales se busca llamar la atención de los clientes. Y por ser una ciudad internacionalmente famosa, sueles ver a personas de todo el mundo en esos edificios.

Pero en cambio este estaba totalmente vacío. Todas las tiendas se mantenían abiertas, pero toda la gente y los empleados no estaban. El cuerpo de seguridad estaba afuera del edificio evitando que todo el mundo entrara, por lo que Nico tuvo que montar una distracción mientras me escabullía. Luego entró detrás de mí.

Lo primero que pude oler cuando entré fue el aroma a chocolate. Ese era el evento del momento, una exposición de chocolates en los almacenes del lugar. Se las habían arreglado para hacer que la fuente del lugar fuera de chocolate, lo que significaba litros y litros de ese fantástico líquido chocolate. Esa era la feria de chocolate de las que nos habló Dani.

—Percy, vuelve a la vida —habló Nico tomando su espada— Dani esta allá.

Y salió en una carrera detrás del rastro que dejaba Dani. Por lo que me dijo Nico, sabía que Dani tenía una especie de aura con la cual lo podrían rastrear, ya que cuando nos salvó a Annabeth y a mí en la cafetería los espíritus de los monstruos se impregnaron en él.

Cuando encontramos a Dani estaba escondido detrás de una estatua de chocolate. Nos reconoció y se alivió de verme.

Pero no estaba solo. El monociclo que lo estuvo persiguiendo estaba ahí, pero ya no tenía la misma forma. Era una serpiente alargada con dos patas, y por muy raro que ya era, tenía también otra cabeza.

—Es una Anfisbena —me sobresalté al no ver de dónde vino la voz. Al segundo apareció Annabeth con su gorra de los Yankees de Nueva York.

—Annabeth, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Dani me dijo dónde iría. Parece que pudo entretener al monstruo.

— ¿Alguna plan?

Annabeth sonrió. Sus ojos tormentosos brillaron por un segundo— Soy hija de la diosa Atenea, claro que tengo un plan.

Todo comenzó en cuando Annabeth me dio la señal. Salté desde el segundo piso y caí encima de una de las cabezas del monstruo, de una intenté de decapitarla con _Contracorriente_, pero la otra se agitó con tanta fuerza que me lanzo dos pisos en el aire.

Mi caída fue amortiguada por la fuente de chocolate. Me tambaleé por unos segundos y evité las fauces de la Anfisbena. Varios guerreros no muertos estaban combatiendo a mi lado al monstruo de ocho metros de longitud. Con su corta espada Nico tendría que esperar el momento ideal para dar un ataque.

Esperé por una abertura, luego salí corriendo, trepé con rapidez en su escamosa piel y di un tajó cortándola a la mitad.

Ambas partes silbaron de dolor. Aun dividida a la mitad lanzó mordiscos a varios guerreros no muertos. Rodé en el suelo y di un tajo. Pero ambas partes se movieron rápidamente, esquivaron el golpe y desaparecieron por el edificio.

—Puede atacar en cualquier momento. No bajes la guardia, Nico —le advertí. El asintió y levantó su espada. Los guerreros no muertos se formaron a su alrededor.

Se escuchaba como se rompían cosas dentro de la tiendas. Una tienda de muebles de hogar tenía toda su mercancía en el exterior, desparramada por los suelos. El suelo tenía una zona cubierta por chispas de colores, gominolas y chocolatinas provenientes de una tienda de golosinas.

Entonces la Anfisbena saltó desde el tercer piso. Nico y su patrulla tuvieron que alejarse.

Estaba como nueva. Ya no era una serpiente seccionada en dos. Levantó la cabeza y arroyó a la mayoría de los guerreros no muertos de Nico. El segundo ataque era para mí. La Anfisbena lució sus grandes colmillos y me apuntó con ellos.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que dar un tajo. El monstruo lo evadió con rapidez y me lanzó a un sofá. Me incorporé, esquivé un mordisco y por poco no el segundo. Vi en el suelo una silla.

La Anfisbena se retorció cuando no pudo tragarme. Su boca estaba bloqueada por una silla, y era mejor esta que yo.

—Percy, hay que decapitarle las dos cabezas al mismo momento —gritó Annabeth desde lo lejos. Se dirigía a donde la batalla se estaba librando, con su cuchillo en mano—. Dani tuvo que haber salido ya.

La Anfisbena pareció reconocer el nombre, ya que se cabreó, destruyó la silla con los músculos de sus fauces y se dirigió a donde Annabeth. Ella levantó su daga y esperó que se acercara el monstruo.

Nico empaló el suelo con su espada, haciendo que una gran grieta se formara. Las piernas de la serpiente se tropezaron, perdiendo el equilibrio y quedó en la fuente de chocolate de chocolate.

El monstruo se sacudió de rabia. Chorreaba chocolate de sus escamas. Se llevó una de sus bocas al cuello de la otra y formo un circulo; su forma de monociclo.

Pero cambio de objetivo, ya que decidió atacarme a mí. Rodó por el suelo a una gran velocidad, yo solo pude huir tal cual como a Dani le había tocado.

Intenté de perderla subiendo a los pisos superiores, pero la anfisbena era indetenible. Miré por encima de mi hombro y noté como el monstruo parecía una enorme donut cubierta de todo tipo de golosinas que estaban en el suelo. Solo lamentaba de que no estuviera un ciclope hambriento por ahí.

Pero sin darme cuenta me acorraló. Estaba en una zona rodeada por tiendas, había una ferretería, una tienda de caza, tiendas de ropa, una perfumería y varias otras. La Anfisbena volvió a su forma de dos cabezas.

—Perfecto —gruñí. Ahora obtendría el doble de atención.

* * *

><p>Tercer capitulo :D Espero que os haya gustado este. A los que me dejáis reviews, os lo agradezco mucho.<p>

La historia creo que avanza bien, pero vosotros decidís :D Hasta la otra semana.

_traceurs: quienes pratican parkour._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

**El primer semidiós no disléxico que conozco.**

**Desclaimer: **Rick Riordan es el único creador/torturador de Percabeth/ y maestro de toda la saga. Yo solo estoy escribiendo esta pequeña historia.

* * *

><p>Tal vez fuera resultado más fácil acabar con la anfisbena con todas las habilidades de combate que la maldición de Aquiles me daba, pero sólo tenía los reflejos y la resistencia; todas mis otras habilidades habían sido desconectadas de la nada. No sabía el porqué, no tenía ni idea de que ocurrió, por lo que solo me quedó defenderme de sus colmillos venenosos.<p>

Estuve durante un buen tiempo esquivando y atacando a la serpiente, pero cada vez que la hería siempre se regeneraba; y yo empecé a sentir el cuerpo más pesado. Como si una nueva presión me afectara.

Tardaron unos minutos en encontrarme, pero al final Nico y Annabeth se me unieron. Éramos solo los tres ya que los guerreros no muerto parecieron abandonar la misión. Estuvimos combatiendo durante un rato, pero nunca lográbamos sincronizar los ataques por lo que la anfisbena siempre se regeneraba.

Nico intentó de abrir una grieta en el suelo y hacer que el monstruo cayera hasta el inframundo. Pero el monstruo se opuso rotundamente a caer en la trampa.

Al igual que yo Annabeth y Nico empezaron a perder movilidad. El aire se hacía más pesado, y la presión más violenta. Teníamos que acabar con la anfisbena lo más rápido posible, ya que si la batalla seguía de esa manera, terminaríamos tarde o temprano en el estómago del monstruo.

Sabía que si le dábamos tiempo a Nico, él podría hacer el mismo encantamiento griego y limpiarnos de esas esencias que aún no sabía que eran, o de dónde venían.

Pero comparado con Annabeth o Nico, aun podía moverme con fluidez. Más de una vez tuve que salir al rescate de alguno de ellos, evitando que fueran envenenados por dentelladas.

Mi respiración se entrecortó más y más, mientras que mis energías eran mínimas. Le dirigí una mirada a Annabeth que decía "Huye de aquí, yo me encargo" Ella negó con la cabeza y se preparó para seguir combatiendo.

Entonces Nico compartió una mirada conmigo, él comprendió la situación y asintió. Dio una carrera, esquivó un ataque de la anfisbena, rodando por el suelo, y llegó al lado de Annabeth.

Di un gran salto y le asesté un golpe al sistema eléctrico del techo. Entonces el lugar se oscureció, luego pasaron pocos segundos y Nico agarró a Annabeth de la muñeca, para después desaparecer en las sombra de un rincón.

—Ahora solo somos tú y yo —Le sonreí, levanté mi espada y fui al ataque.

Luego de eso, recuerdo muy poco. Todo porque ataqué lo más rápido que pude, saltando, esquivando y repartiendo tajos y estocadas. Varias veces fui herido, no pude evitarlo. Aun así, logré que no me diera con sus gigantescos colmillos.

Sé que acabé empujado por una de sus cabezas, y caí en un mostrador. Sabía que si no fuera sido por mi resistencia, en aquel momento habría estado con todas las costillas rotas. El monstruo se acercó poco a poco, pero se veía asqueada.

¿Las serpientes podían oler? Y si era así, estaba aturdida por todos los aromas del lugar. Muchos frascos de perfumes se habían roto. Yo en especial apestaba a lavanda y arándano.

—Estúpida perfumería —me quejé en griego antiguo, levanté mi espada, preparado nuevamente para el ataque.

Repentinamente sonó el silbido de un proyectil, mientras que este atravesó directamente la garganta del monstruo. Alguien había disparado una flecha a la anfisbena.

Busqué a mis alrededores y no encontré nada. Solo una ballesta que se estaba recargando sola en medio del aire.

En el mundo griego podía haber de todo… pero eso… se pasaba de raro…

Pero la ballesta tenia alguien que la sostenía. Apareció de repente, se quitó una gorra y su cuerpo se volvió visible. Era una gorra de los Yankees de Nueva York.

Disparó otra flecha que hizo al monstruo retorcerse de dolor. El monstruo sacó su lengua bífida, seseando. Reconoció su antigua presa y se giró.

Dani había podido escapar oculto con la gorra de Annabeth, pero volvió a la batalla. Cargó con rapidez la ballesta, disparó y le dio a la anfisbena. Entonces Dani corrió mientras se ocultaba con la gorra, dejando su arma atrás. Se volvió invisible y lo perdí de vista, solo que la anfisbena pareció no perder el rastro.

Serpenteó mientras intentaba atacar al aire. Salí corriendo detrás de la anfisbena.

Resultó ser que había terminado en el tercer piso del edificio, intentando de atacar a un monstruo que no sé fijaba en mí.

Dani intentaba de cortarle el camino. Derribaba todo lo que estuviera a su paso intentando obstaculizar al monstruo.

— ¡Eh! Voltea —gruñí al monstruo. Dani bajó por las escaleras de emergencia, y pude darle un tajo a la anfisbena, haciendo que se dividiera a la mitad. Una parte se quedó conmigo y la otra fue por Dani.

La parte de la Anfisbena que se quedó conmigo se irguió en sus dos patas; ya que la otra si era completamente una serpiente.

La asesté un golpe, la anfisbena perdió la cabeza, pero no tardó en recuperarse. Me quedaba muy pocas oportunidades, ya me costaba moverme bien y el monstruo era muy rápido.

—Percy —dijo el sistema de comunicación del centro comercial. Era la voz de Dani que hablaba—, te encuentro en la feria de comida —y el mensaje se cortó.

Aproveché la oportunidad para despistar a la anfisbena y me lancé desde el tercer piso a la fuente de chocolate, que por suerte era lo suficientemente profunda. Volví a estar cubierto de pies a cabeza chocolate. Salí de ella y corrí donde Dani me había pedido ir.

Cuando llegué a la feria, Dani estaba encima de una mesa, tenía una especie de radio en una mano y un arpón en la otra. Estaba mirando calculadoramente a todos los lados.

Pero la expresión de su cara fue de asombro cuando vio algo—. Percy, detrás de ti —me alertó.

Por instinto rodé en el suelo. Donde había estado luego se vio una fisura en el suelo. La Anfisbena no se resistió en darle un mordisco.

Corrí hasta al lado de Dani—. ¿Por qué volviste?

Él se rio, guardó la radio y blandió el arpón—. No hui, simplemente me oculté por un rato. De igual manera no me fuera ido ¿Y perderme esta diversión? —con ese comentario no había manera para que Dani no me pareciera un buen amigo.

Chocamos puños y levantamos nuestras armas.

Podría llegar sorprenderte los reflejos que tenían los mortales, o al menos los que Dani tenía. Esquivaba, evadía los colmillos de la Bestia e incluso, sabía cómo defenderse y contraatacar.

—Siempre he tenido que estar en guardia de los brabucones —retrocedió a tiempo para evitar una dentellada, hundió la punta del arpón en la cabeza del monstruo y este se estremeció—. Solo que siempre prefiero no tener que recurrir a pelear.

Dani pidió que lo defendiera. Él se agacho y rebuscó en su mochila. Mientras tanto intente de acertarle con un mandoble a la anfisbena.

—Solo podemos matarla si destruimos las dos cabezas —le indiqué a Dani. Él silbó levantándose del suelo, se llevó la mochila de nuevo al hombro. Tenía un frasco de un espeso líquido.

Entendí claramente. Nos separamos, Dani se encargaba de una de las cabezas y yo fui por la otra. Las dos cabezas intentaron de modernos, pero ambos pudimos evadir el ataque, pero Dani aprovechó para lanzar el frasco dentro de la garganta de la serpiente.

O tenía que apestar mucho, o era algo con muchas especias. Seguro era un tipo de curri, ya que una tienda de comida tailandesa/india estaba cerca.

La anfisbena se sacudió, quedó realmente aturdida y así dándonos la oportunidad perfecta.

Dani empaló la cabeza de serpiente con el arpón, atravesando toda su cabeza. Por otro lado, con un mandoble degollé la otra parte de la anfisbena. El monstruo desapareció en una nube de polvo dorado.

Después de la batalla Dani fue al control de seguridad. Borró las grabaciones de las últimas cinco horas. Un buen plan, ya que no sabía si la niebla estaría trabajando correctamente.

Corrimos entre la multitud que estaba arremolinada en el exterior del edificio. Los guardias de seguridad intentaron cogernos e interrogarnos, pero pudimos desaparecer entre la multitud.

Fuimos a mi casa. Cuando entré por la puerta Annabeth se me lanzó al cuello. Me abofeteó.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, no sabes lo… —pero no termino de hablar. Se había dado cuenta de que Dani estaba a mi lado, y que tenía las características de haber batallado—. Se supone que tuviste que huir.

Dani se encogió de hombro y una sonrisa tímida cruzó su cara—. No iba a dejar a ninguno de vosotros atrás.

Nico estaba sentado en el salón. No tenía su espada de hierro estigio, lo que era una suerte ya que pudo haber rasgado el sofá.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Le expliqué todo a Annabeth, Nico y a mi mamá. Annabeth se veía realmente interesada por la explicación.

—Aún no me explico por qué un monstruo perseguiría a un mortal —dijo mi mamá—. Aun cuando puedo ver a través de la niebla, nunca se han fijado en mí.

—Es que eso no algo común. Ni los monstruos más despiadados del infierno—dijo Nico cuando mi mamá termino de hablar. Mi madre sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Nico hablar tan cálidamente de ese lugar.

—Simple —terció Annabeth, se giró y sus ojos tormentosos encontraron con los azules aguamarina—. Dani no es mortal.

Bien, por mucho que me gustara que mi nuevo amigo fuera un mestizo, eso era una idea muy alocada.

Dani chistó en una carcajada— ¿Yo, no ser un mortal? —se burló Dani. Si fuera sido alguien más quien se hubiera mofado de Annabeth, me fuera disgustado, pero era mi amigo, y segundo, lo apoyaba—. Vale, me encantaría la idea, pero nunca antes me he sentido… Especial.

—Cierto, incluso Dani es bueno con la escritura y la lectura. Por lo que no sufre de Dislexia —observé.

Annabeth apretó los labios, desvió su mirada a Nico. No evitaba pensar que ambos sabían algo que yo ignoraba.

—No todos los semidioses sufren de dislexia, Percy —sabía que seguro que ella envidiaba eso, ya que si pudiera leer comúnmente algo que no sea griego, ella habría aprendido un montón más de arquitectura—. No hay una manera específica de saber por qué, pero son casos aislados. Dani puede aprender griego con facilidad, sí, pero mientras que no se le enseñe él nunca lo reconocerá. Hay que avisar al campamento, Quirón o los sátiros pueden confirmarlo.

—Vale, esta broma ya no es divertida… —dijo Dani levantándose de su asiento.

—Sabes, tiene algo de sentido, Dani —interviné. Dani me miró confundido, pero sabía que tenía que convencerle de la idea, ya que era lo mejor para él si todo era así—. Eres muy inteligente, nadie lo duda. Pero hay momentos en los cuales te cuesta concentrarte, siempre te ves nervioso, y cuando luchábamos se notaba de que lo hacías instintivamente.

—Lo que apoya lo que digo —concordó Annabeth—. Hay casos en los cuales los semidioses sobreviven por si solos, tal vez su deidad paterna sea un dios menor y por eso no tienes un fuerte aura. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado los últimos meses, no me sorprende que hasta ahora no fuera detectado por los monstruos.

Dani seguro estaba intentando de procesar todo. Se encontraba callado mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos pulgares.

Yo le palmé el hombro. Annabeth y Nico lo observaron con una sonrisa en cara (aunque Nico no tanto, en vez de una sonrisa me pareció ver una extraña mueca que se le asemeja) —. No hay de qué preocuparse. Bienvenido a nuestro mundo.

Todos cenamos esa noche en mi casa. Mi mamá se mostró contenta de poder cocinar para visitas. Annabeth se sentó junto a mí, Nico y Dani al frente, y a los lados estaban mis padres. Cuando terminó la comida, Dani se ofreció a lavar los trastes. Annabeth se despidió, me dio un beso, y se fue. Nico también se iba.

—Espera, aun no me has dicho a lo que viniste.

—Oh —reconoció Nico, se rascó la punta de la nariz e hizo una mueca—. Bueno, creo que lo dejaremos para otra.

Salió por la puerta, se acercó a unas cuantas sombras. Me miró por encima de su hombro, pero no despidió como fuera querido. Luego desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Cuando regresé al apartamento encontré a mis padres murmurando entre ellos, pero se detuvieron en cuando me vieron llegar. Pasó un rato en el que Dani terminaba de lavar los trastes. Luego conversó un rato con Paul, pero casi una hora después, empezó a acomodarse la chaqueta.

—Sra. Jackson, muchas gracias por la cena. Profesor Blofis, es un placer haber compartido con su familia. Percy, si ocurre algo, intentare llamarte —lo pensó mejor y corrigió—. Bueno, como los mestizos no deben usar teléfonos celulares, creo que me las ingeniare de como avisarte.

Entonces fue hasta la puerta.

—Dani, espera —lo llamó mi mamá. Él se giró—. Estaba pensando que podrías quedarte hoy aquí. Claro, es muy tarde para que un adolescente ande por ahí por la ciudad soló y al menos Annabeth se puede defender sola ya que tiene experiencia con los monstruos. Y así Percy estaría cerca entonces, por si algo sucediera.

Me pareció una gran idea. Comúnmente en la cabaña de Poseidón siempre duermo soló, a excepción de los momentos en los que Tyson estaba en el campamento.

— ¿Por qué no, colega? Podríamos hablar bien acerca de todo del mundo griego. Llamaremos a tu casa, y explicamos que te quedaras hoy aquí.

Dani no se quejó, sabía que le gustaba la idea. Pero su mirada se encontró con la de Paul, un destello cruzó por sus ojos. Al final, él suspiró.

—Vale, no hay ningún problema. A nadie en mi casa le importara si me quedo hoy aquí.

— ¡Perfecto! —celebró mi mamá. Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo—. Ven, únete —le dijo a Dani. Él sonrió tímidamente y caminó hasta nuestro lado—. Les haré palomitas de maíz azules.

Dani arqueó una ceja— ¿Azules?

Reí.

—Claro, azules.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de escritor: <strong>¿Un semidiós? ¡Ni de coña! Aunque ya lo escribí xDDDDD Frank Zhang tampoco sufre de dislexia, así que me aproveché de este dato para pasar inadvertido a Dani xDDDDDD Ahora, ¿Quien sera su padre/madre divino? Para saber esto y si él planea algo, seguidnos sintonizando la otra semana.

Una pequeña cosa para todos mis lectores (Que yo se que hay quienes leen y no dejan review. Acepto criticas, comentarios y tomatazos, así que calmen su rabia escribiendo en ese cuadro al final del capitulo) y es que muchas gracias a todos por leer. Los que comentan, tienen un espacio en mi corazón. Dejémonos de cursiladas. Hasta la otra semana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

**Ruego para que me dejen hacer los deberes.**

**Desclaimer: **_Rick Riordan es el original creador de las sagas de Percy Jackson. Yo solo soy dueño de la trama y el enigmático Dani. _

* * *

><p>Estaba corriendo a toda la velocidad que me permitía mis piernas. Tenía a <em>Contracorriente <em>en una mano y mi mochila en la otra. Entré por un callejón oscuro, derribé unos cubos de basura intentando de ganarme algo de tiempo, y entonces llegué al otro lado del callejón.

Alguien corría por la avenida con la misma desesperación que yo. Detrás de mí sonó un gruñido, pero no vacilé, y seguí con mi huida, siguiendo a Dani que escapaba del mismo tipo de peligro.

El plan de dividirnos no había resultado, era obvio ya que cuando nos encontramos estábamos ambos siendo perseguidos. Dani corría con un par de libros bajo el brazo y una tabla de madera en la otra; un arma improvisada.

Le dimos una vuelta a la manzana, e intentamos de ir al cuerpo de agua más cercano, donde obtendría algo de ventaja. Pero nuestros perseguidores no permitieron ni una pequeña desviación táctica. Otro truco como el de separarse y seriamos atrapados.

Al final acabamos acorralados en Times Square, o sea que habíamos recorrido una gran distancia por toda la ciudad. Dani tenía la sudadera hecha jirones y unos cuantos raspones en la cara. Su poca experiencia en batalla apenas le había salvado de unas buenas.

—Bien, acorralados —dije con alegría. Intentaba alegrar la tensión del momento.

—Querrás decir nuevamente, Percy —Gruñó Dani.

Eran esos momentos en los cuales me preguntaba que veían los mortales a través de la niebla. Todos los transeúntes se mantenían al margen de la situación, observando expectantes a un par de adolescentes a los que poco a poco los rodeaba un grupo de monstruos. ¿Qué estarían exactamente imaginando? ¿Una interpretación de una novela o una obra de teatro en medio de un lugar que cruzan miles de personas diariamente?

—Estoy realmente harto de tener que huir de monstruos casi todos los días —agregué.

— ¡Lo sé, Percy, lo sé! —espetó Dani mientras que, literalmente, me asesinaba con la mirada. De inmediato supe de que ese comentario afiló su mal humor—. ¡Yo también lo estoy!

¿Cuántas veces ha ocurrido esto? Con esta es la décima o la décimo tercera vez en las últimas dos semanas —su mirada se desvió en dirección a donde estaba su apartamento. Creí escuchar como rechinaba los dientes.

Todo esto había comenzado ese día en particular en el que me reencontraría con Annabeth para tomar un café. Luego resultó en que unos monstruos nos atacaron, y ese mismo día, una enorme anfisbena se le ocurrió perseguir a Dani. Todo ese día marcó el comienzo de una temporada de batalla.

Ese día tuve un sueño. Me encontraba en un gran valle, pero no uno común, ya que estaba dentro de una cueva gigante, tal cual como un barco en una botella. El caso era que el lugar era aún más extraño, estalactitas y estalagmitas (Aunque no sabía cual era cual) cubrían todo el lugar, formando así una diversas formas; el suelo era de un marrón rojizo, en vez de césped había brotes de espinas negras que dificultaban el paso. El valle no tenía ni una sola persona en todo su terreno, monstruo o simple animal. Algo ahí me recordó al inframundo, pero aun así se notaba de que el lugar tenía ese aura de vida; tenue, pero estaba.

Caminé grandes distancias, _contracorriente_ estaba guiando mi camino con su brillo, y también retiraba de mi camino grandes cantidades de púas y espinas. Al final llegué a una amplia charca. Era de un profundo color negro, pero de alguna manera era también trasparente, ya que se podía ver el fondo o el reflejo del techo.

Me arrodillé a la orilla y pasaron varios segundos en los cuales observaba el agua. De vez en cuando soltaba una especie de burbujeo, que le daba la apariencia de una charca echa de Coca Cola, de la cual el Señor D nunca tomaría sin saber si era dietética.

Reí internamente al imaginarme al Sr. D lamiendo el líquido de la charca. Entonces me detuve cuando la garganta se me secaba completamente. Cada vez que mirará al líquido me daba mayor sensación de sed.

—Percy, no lo hagas —imploró una voz—. Se creé que esa charca tiene agua del rio Aqueronte y el Cocytos, ambas están juntas pero en pequeñas cantidades.

Rápidamente me levanté y lancé un tajo a mis espaldas. Pero esta atravesó el aire como haría en cualquier situación parecida. Mi giré al frente, a los lados e incluso miré al techo, pero no había nadie.

—Aquí —me indicó, nuevamente la misma voz. Entonces regresé a mis rodillas y acerqué mi cara a la charca. Pero solo era mi reflejo en el agua. Solo que me veía algo distinto, como si mi apariencia común estuviera interpuesta con una que reflejaba una cicatriz pálida debajo de mi ojo que iba hasta mí barbilla y que cambiaba el largo de mi cabello.

— ¿Luke, eres tú? —pregunté totalmente incrédulo. No había manera en la que Luke pudiera contactarse con el mundo vivo por dos grandes razones, la primera era que había muerto y la segunda de que estaba en el proceso de renacimiento en la cual nunca más recordaría nada de su vida pasada. Todo quedó confirmado cuando mi reflejo asintió, y no hubo manera de que yo lo hubiera hecho.

—Percy, necesito que me escuches, no tengo mucho tiempo. Lamento todo lo que ocurrió en la guerra contra Kronos y eso, pero si no me escuchas atentamente puede que el destino, no solo del mundo griego, sino que del planeta entero este totalmente condenado.

Aunque él hubiera sido mi enemigo y nos traicionó a todos en el campamento, aventuré en confiar en él—. Vale, te escucho.

Mi reflejo de cabello corto y demacrado sonrió. Luego su expresión se enserió—. Percy, no me sé todos los detalles, incluso si los supiera no creo que me permitieran decírtelos, pero la cosa es que debes de tener cuidado. El inframundo no está siendo lo mismo en estos días, y muchos menos el Eliseo, por lo que me da temor imaginarme lo que está pasando en el Tártaro —la imagen se difuminó un poco—. Percy, debes de alertar a todo el campamento, e incluso a los mismos Dioses. Aquí en los Elíseos han llegado rumores y murmullos de los más poderosos: los primordiales. Ninguna información ha sido confirmada aún, pero se sabe que algo grande está ocurriendo. Hades no tiene idea de que es lo que está ocurriendo, y tiene miedo de lo que se sospecha.

La imagen se agitó algo más, como si alguien estuviera interfiriendo con la señal—. Incluso se han dado cuenta —murmuró Luke para sí mismo. Entonces siguió hablando—. Percy, se supone que no hay manera de que un poder así de fuerte aparezca de la nada. Es como vivir en medio de una isla totalmente llana y con piedras, pero que de alguna manera un día te encuentras con un diamante que no estaba ahí antes.

— ¿Y todo ese poder está interfiriendo con el destino de los muertos? —pregunté, pero rápidamente Luke asintió. Y algo más llegó a mi cabeza—. Luke, dime, es ese poder tan fuerte como para interferir con el tiempo.

Luke frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca—. Me temo que sí. Yo por ejemplo debería de haber ya comenzado mi proceso de renacimiento, al igual que muchas otras almas aquí. Pero es como si alguien hubiera detenido todo. Hades está molesto. Los dioses menores no saben que pensar o que hacer. Y los Olímpicos no dudan en temer lo peor. Percy, pero puedes hacer la diferencia entre una catástrofe y la paz —la imagen se agitó de manera más violenta. Por lo que Luke maldijo en griego antiguo—. Percy, me tengo que ir. Quiero que sepas una última cosa, y es que las cosas no ocurren por simple casualidades, aunque los semidioses puedan moldear su propio destino, hay cosas en este mundo que nunca pueden ser evitadas…

—Pero, ¿No puedes decirme una pista, quien pueda estar detrás de todo esto o de donde proviene todo eso?

Luke negó con la cabeza—. Ya te he dicho suficiente. Creo, que tal vez te di todas las respuestas…

Y con eso la imagen desapareció. La charca volvió a reflejar mi apariencia común. Pero la cueva tembló completamente, el valle se mantenía intacto, pero las paredes y el techo del lugar se agitaban. En unas colinas a lo lejos se veía con dificultad como una grieta se abría paso en una montaña.

Entonces una serie de imágenes fluyó en mi cabeza. Un colgante, dos espadas, doce símbolos flotantes, una gran pelea, y un cuerpo atravesado por múltiples estalagmitas y estalactitas.

Y ese fue todo el sueño.

Luego intenté llevar mi vida común con calma. La primera semana luego de eso no fue nada fácil. ya que tenía que cargar con Dani a todos lados posibles. Por alguna extraña razón mi madre insistía en que lo defendiera, o al menos hasta el momento en el que pudiera protegerse por su propia cuenta.

Un día hubo un desequilibrado y poco común juego de futbol americano. Intentando de evitar que se librara una batalla dentro de la escuela, salimos al campo de entrenamiento. Ese día se les había dado el día libre a los hombres-planta, en su lugar estaban una quimera y una manticora.

—Sé que ambas son peligrosas separadas, pero, ¿Juntas? —Dani bufó, colocándose las protecciones uniforme de uno de los del equipo de Futbol americano—. Espero que esto retenga algo el daño —comentó. Parecía algo sólido para la batalla. Dani corrió hasta donde el sistema de riego, evitó un zarpazo de la quimera y la envistió con todo el peso extra que tenía, haciendo que la criatura perdiera el equilibrio.

Yo por mi parte aún tenía mi toqué con la espada. Esquivaba, retrocedía y contraatacaba de manera impecable. Luego de la advertencia que me dio Luke supe que tendría que estar en práctica para cuando todo eso sucediera. Dani se ofreció voluntariamente a participar en los entrenamientos, ya que de esa manera aprendía algo de batalla también.

Sabía que no era el tifón deslumbrante de cuando obtuve la maldición de Aquiles, pero al menos ese tipo de situaciones no me iba a tomar desprevenido. Evité una espina de la manticora. Su cola de escorpión intentó de empalarme, pero desvié el aguijón con un golpe del mango de la espada.

Los aspersores se abrieron, permitiendo que mis habilidades mejoraran con el agua. Ataqué, rodé en el suelo y perforé en una de sus patas. Por lo que perdió la estabilidad.

Conseguí la cantidad de agua necesaria de los aspersores y le lancé una ola de agua a la manticora, luego aproveché la abertura en su defensa y la atravesé haciéndola desaparecer en polvo dorado.

La quimera fue más fácil de derrotar. Conseguí acorralarla con ayuda de Dani, la envolví en una esfera de agua y la lancé en el aire. Pasó entre los postes de gol.

Dani entornó los ojos observando al monstruo cruzar más allá—. Creo que eso es un gol de campo —comentó Dani.

Estaba arañado y lleno de polvo. Era obvio de que fue el quien activo el sistema de aspersión.

—Hemos ganado, aun si nuestro rivales pesaban el doble del doble de lo que pesamos tu y yo —bromeé.

Luego de esa vez también tuvimos varios encuentros con muchos más monstruos. Lestrigones, empusas y una esfinge (aunque esta última tuvo mejor interés en aburrirnos con sus preguntas idiotas. Pero que Dani se dispuso a responder correctamente)

"Por suerte" Dani había resultado despedido de su trabajo en el Starbucks, por lo que pasaba más tiempo practicando esgrima conmigo. Si Grover hubiera estado ahí en aquellos momentos, seguro todo hubiera sido más divertido, pero no sabía nada nuevo de Grover…

Fuimos a la biblioteca donde Dani encontraría algo de información para una de las investigaciones del colegio.

Si había algo que le gustase hacer a Dani, eso era leer. En su momento me pareció extraño ya que los semidioses no suelen leer bien algo que no sea griego, pero Dani no había nacido con dicha peculiaridad, ya que solo demostraba interés en querer aprender la lengua.

Al parecer Dani era una persona algo triste e introvertida. Aun así era alguien amable y muy educado (cosa que el encantaba a mi madre). Parecía que no llevaba una buena relación con sus padres, ya que nunca mencionaba por ningún lado el nombre de alguno de ellos. Pero decidí no involucrarme.

—Sabes, esa mirada perfora —dijo Dani sin apartar la vista del libro que mantenía en sus manos

—Lo lamento, es que estoy pensando en varias cosas —me disculpé—. Sabes, deberíamos ir un fin de semana al campamento mestizo, para que conozcas más acerca de todo esto.

Por un momento Dani me observó calculadoramente, luego desvió nuevamente la mirada a su libro. Por un momento, en sus ojos, hubo un brillo en su mirada sombría—. Bien, sé que este no es tu lugar, pero ya vamos de salida. Coge aquellos dos libros —señaló a una mesa—, yo me llevo estos otros dos.

Por muchos momentos estuve tentado de conversar con Dani acerca del sueño que había tenido (y comentarle de que los semidioses comúnmente suelen sufrir de ese tipo de sueño que significan mucho), pero sentía que de no haría mucho la diferencia; ya que era un recién aventurado en el mundo griego.

Luego de que salimos de la biblioteca nos vimos cara a cara con varios minotauros. Salimos huyendo, intentamos de pelear, huimos nuevamente, nos separamos, luego nos reencontramos y al final nos acorralaron en Time Square, donde toda la historia había comenzado.

Logramos evaporizar a tres, aunque Dani solamente aturdiera a los minotauros con golpes en la cabeza. Pero entonces Dani reconoció algo en medio del lugar.

—Percy, tengo un plan —rápidamente me explicó que hacer, asentí.

Evaporicé a un Minotauro de un mandoble. Luego dejé que Dani me cubriera, dejándole mi espada. Entonces me concentre. Sentí un tirón en mis órganos internos, y un chorro de agua explotó de una toma de agua, a esta le siguieron otras tres. Transformé el agua en un brazo líquido y aplasté a un minotauro como si fuera un gigante mosquito, dejando detrás una cortina de polvo dorado.

Dani hacía a varios monstruos evaporizarse, mientras amenazaba y mantenía a los demás al margen, aun así no poseía un buen balance con la espada.

Me concentré de nuevo. Una nueva explosión de agua sonó, pero esta vez desde un alcantarillado. Hice que el agua se concentrara a nuestros alrededores, una burbuja de agua se formó a nuestro alrededor. Luego nos arrastró por la alcantarilla mientras el agua seguía fluyendo.

La tapa de la alcantarilla sonó con un fuerte sonido metálico cuando se cerró.

Desde abajo se oían a los transeúntes vitoreando la escena que acababan de ver. Sinceramente, no comprendía la vista de los mortales…

* * *

><p>No tengo mucho que decir hoy. Me siento fatal y apenas pude subir el capitulo, así que, es pero que os guste. ¿Algún review?<p>

PD: si se me pasó mas de un error, decidme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

**El nuevo líder del consejo de los Sabios Ungulados**

**Desclaimer: **PJ no es de mi creación, pero la adoro como si fuera mía.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que comentan mi fic, que con sus distintas opiniones, me alegran el día. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, me tocó despedirme de mis padres ya que iría al campamento a llevar a Dani, quien estaba buscando algo de equipaje en su casa. Mi mamá me besó la mejilla y me dio un fuerte abrazo—. Cuídate a cualquier costa, querido.<p>

—Lo haré, mamá —intenté asegurarle, con un tono tranquilizante en mis palabras. Mi mamá se separó de mí. Paul se acercó y me dio la mano.

—Recuerda que estas dejando las clases a mitad de curso.

Sonreí—. Dani me lo recordará todos los días, no te preocupes.

—Siempre evita que los malos ganen.

Luego de eso, partí de mi hogar. Por la aventura que tuvimos el día anterior, Dani logró aprender las conexiones del alcantarillado, que era una vía más calmada que la normal, aunque el triple de asquerosa. Saqué un mapa que Dani hizo y me dirigí a la alcantarilla más cercana.

—Como odio a veces a Dani —dije levantando la tapa haciendo palanca con contracorriente, esta se abrió y dejó expuesta el conducto—. ¡Que los dioses estén conmigo! —y me lancé.

El mapa de las alcantarillas trazaba una dirección que llevaba directamente a las estaciones de trenes, donde nos encontraríamos con Annabeth. Cuando llegué al edificio, salí corriendo al baño para limpiarme los restos de unas cosas que no deseo mencionar.

Al final encontré a Dani y a Annabeth en la zona de descanso del lugar. No entendía como él estaba tan limpio…

— ¿Ustedes también fueron alertados por Quirón, cierto? —nos preguntó Annabeth cuando nos dirigíamos para tomar un taxi con dirección a la colina mestiza. Tanto Dani como yo cargábamos equipaje, pero yo hice el favor de cargar el de Annabeth.

—Sí, aunque tuvimos muy poco tiempo de arreglar las cosas. Nos había avisado hace días atrás, pero realmente esperábamos terminar con varios asuntos antes de irnos, o al menos Dani tenía que —le empecé a explicar, ya que Dani se negó a irse del colegio antes de finalizar unos deberes, que no logró terminar al final—. Para ahorrar tiempo cada uno fue a su casa y buscó lo necesario.

—Por suerte hoy logramos venir sin ser perseguidos. Ayer tuvimos un fuerte encuentro con varios monstruos —agregó Dani.

Era verdad, aunque Annabeth podía suponerlo por nuestras fachas; tanto Dani como yo teníamos muchos raspones en la piel. Nos subimos al taxi y le indicamos al conductor la dirección.

—Bien, esperemos que Quirón pueda darnos una buena explicación de lo que está sucediendo —se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada por la ventana. Dani por otra parte empezó a leer un libro de bolsillo, pero siempre que terminaba de leer un párrafo nos daba una mirada a Annabeth y a mí.

Hizo una mueca y bajó el libro—. ¿Alguna vez habéis visto visto a vuestros padres divinos?

Annabeth se enderezó en su asiento—. Sí, algunas veces, que digamos —suspiró—. Soy hija de Atenea, aunque no he podido hablar mucho con mi madre recientemente. Percy es hijo de Poseidón.

Dani sonrío—. Bueno, he pensado acerca de eso desde hace días. Percy lleva jugando con el agua desde hace rato —soltó una corta carcajada, que rápidamente nos contagió; pero la sonrisa se desvaneció remplazada por una mueca de amargura—. ¿Creen que algún dios me reclame como su hijo?

Entendí a simple vista que pensaba. Había tenido los mismos pensamientos cuando llegué al campamento, preocupado acerca de que si mi padre se tomaría la molestia de reclamarme, mucho antes de saber de qué eso mismo me ocasionaría muchos problemas.

Bueno, acerca de mi padre, realmente no había sabido nada acerca de él desde la batalla contra Cronos. Aunque no era algo común que los dioses participaran mucho en la vida de sus hijos, pero aun así ahora tenían siempre la obligación de reclamar a sus hijos cuando llegaran al campamento.

—Por supuesto que sí.

…

Cuando llegamos, Annabeth y yo nos quedamos anonadados. Campistas iban de un lado al otro. Los más jóvenes se veían felices, pero los mayores prestaban una gran atención a cada detalle. Nadie estuvo en la entrada para recibirnos, yo solo quería creer que Argus estuviera ocupado tomando una taza de café con Quirón.

Los consejeros de cada cabina se mantenían distantes de los grupos grandes de campistas, y cada vez que uno se encontraba con otro consejero, se miraban como si se estuvieran comunicando por un código secreto. Sus tareas básicas eran ubicar y dar instrucciones comunes a los campistas que regresaban ese día. Pero todos los consejeros estaban con expresiones serias, inclusive los hermanos Stoll se retraían de hacer sus comunes bromas.

Annabeth se despidió de mí y se fue con Dani a la casa grande. Yo por mi parte llevé mi mochila a la cabaña de Poseidón. Cuando llegué encontré todo limpio y ordenado, ya que era el único semidiós hijo de Poseidón no tenía con quien compartir el lugar, por lo que pensé en traer a Dani para que no tuviera que estar en la cabaña de Hermes, ya que cuando los Stoll se les ocurriera una buena, el sería el blanco, pero no podía por cuestión de reglas, él tendría que esperar al momento en que fuera reclamado.

Me decidí por ordenar moderadamente mi poco equipaje, intentando de no dejar una media por aquí y una camisa por allá. Annabeth llegó después de quince minutos, se veía molesta por los que sus ojos reflejaban una especie de tormenta gris.

—Percy, habrá un consejo de guerra a la media noche. No puedes faltar —dijo Annabeth, y salió por la puerta. Intenté llamarla varias veces, pero ella no contestó; seguro quería estar sola, por lo que no insistí.

Salí de la cabaña, me dirigí directo a los campos de fresa, varios sátiros estaban sentados en el césped, mientras tocaban sus flautas y la vegetación se alegraba con la música. Luego me pasé al lago donde las náyades se sentaban en la orilla a hablar entre ellas, incluso fui a saludar a la Srta. O'Leary, pero aun así no conseguía encontrar a Grover.

A lo lejos logré ver a Dani, que se recorría el lugar sin curso alguno. Ya no tenía consigo su mochila. Apreté el paso y lo sujeté del hombro.

—Oh, Percy —dijo Dani, sonriendo al verme—. Este lugar es sorprendente, me pregunto cómo puede estar fuera de la visión.

—De hecho los mortales no pueden verle, hay barreras mágicas alrededor del lugar.

—Sorprendente. Bueno, tengo algo que contarte, Percy.

Tuvimos la charla a la orilla de la playa. Dani observaba el horizonte, parecía algo más seguro en el campamento por lo que no daba tanto la impresión de estar nervioso de todo.

Sus heridas estaban curadas y la más grande era una en su muñeca, la cual habían vendado.

Me dijo que habían ido a la casa grande, e inmediatamente Annabeth lo llevo a la enfermería; yo me había curado por mí mismo cuando me lave las heridas con un poco de agua.

—Mientras estaba ahí logré escuchar a Annabeth hablando con alguien —dijo Dani, sus dedos garabateaban en la arena—. Hablaban de lo peligroso que podría ser algo, y que sí de alguna podrían confiar; pero no tengo idea de que exactamente hablaban. Luego escuché que mencionaron algo de un tal Sr. D.

—Dionisio —comenté—. Es el dios del Vino, y es el director del campamento —agregué.

—Sorprendente, un dios es quien lidera el campamento —murmuró Dani.

—Bueno, realmente es un castigo que le impuso Zeus. No le agrada estar por aquí.

Dani frunció el ceño—. La cosa es que Dionisio no está en estos momentos en el campamento. Iba y venía entre el Olimpo, el campamento y donde sea que los dioses lo manden, pero ha dejado de venir, el campamento perdió todo el rastro de él. Según, algo extraño está ocurriendo, pero no llegué a escuchar qué —se encogió de hombros—. Creí que sería bueno que lo supieras.

—De hecho, eso me ayuda, en algo —confesé. Me levanté de la arena, y entonces me di cuenta de algo que Dani había escrito.

— ¿Por qué escribiste cinco en griego?

— ¿Lo hice? —preguntó Dani, perplejo—. Estaba seguro que eran uno cuantos símbolos aleatorios.

—Pues no lo son, claramente dice cinco.

Dani inclinó la cabeza, analizando el símbolo—. Tal vez deba de empezar con las clases de griego lo más antes posible.

Luego de eso, decidí seguir el día en el campamento como si nada. Primero pasamos por la armería donde Dani eligió una lanza —Que era su opción restante, ya que parecía como si cualquier espada no estuviera completamente estabilizada para él, las ballestas y arcos no eran útiles debido a su mala puntería, y las dagas parecían no gustarle— Luego las actividades comunes del campamento fueron llevadas a cabo. A la hora de la cena Dani estuvo con la mesa de Hermes, lo que me resultó raro ya que el día había técnicamente terminado y ningún dios le había reclamado.

—Bien, quisiera decirles unas cuantas cosas —indicó Quirón, estaba en sus cuartos traseros de equino, obteniendo la atención de todos en el pabellón—. Sé que ha resultado totalmente inesperado de que se les llamara para que volvieran en estos dais, se tiene conocimiento de que nuevas hordas de monstruos han estado atacando a los semidioses. Muchos de ustedes saben defenderse, pero hay muchos que no, por lo que en medida general se le ha pedido a cada campista de que vuelva al campamento. Los que estuvieran estudiando no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, tomaremos las medidas adecuadas para explicarles a sus colegios el porqué de su inasistencia. Eso es todo —Quirón se dio la vuelta y fue camino a la casa grande.

Se notaba de lejos que estaba ocultando algo de información a los campistas.

La hora de acostarse llegó, por lo que todo el mundo se fue a sus cabañas. Dani se despidió y se fue con el grupo que correspondía. Intenté de buscar a Annabeth para conversar un poco, pero no la encontré. Estuve un tiempo acostado en mi litera, pensando en lo que había ocurrido recientemente, ya que realmente me resultaba extraño todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y a esa velocidad.

Y quien sabe que peligro estuviera al asecho.

Tocaron la puerta en la cabaña, y enseguida entró Annabeth. Se veía más calmada que en la mañana. Se encogió de hombro—. Percy, discúlpame por mi actitud de la mañana…

—No tienes nada de que disculparte —me apresuré a decir. Bajé de mi litera y fui hasta donde estaba ella—. Seguro cargas con muchas preocupaciones, después de todo eres la sexy re-modeladora del Olimpo, solo debes de intentar calmarte más.

Ella sonrió—. Por supuesto, sesos de alga —me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Compartimos un beso, pero fue interrumpido por parte de Clarisse.

—El consejo de guerra comenzara en cualquier momento —gruñó—, pueden dejar todo ese amor para después.

Pero no era la única ahí, estaba Miranda Gardiner, los hermanos Stoll, Will Solance y Jake Mason (Que tenía una muñeca rota).

—Los demás están ya en la casa grande —dijo Will.

…

Cuando llegamos a la sala de juegos ahí estaban los consejeros restantes. Drew Tanaka estaba observando su reflejo en su espejo de mano. Victorie Thomas estaba jugando con Butch un partido de Ping-Pong, y la primera parecía ansiosa de ganar. Lou Ellen estaba jugando a deformar los rasgos de la cara de Clovis, quien estaba dormitando con tanta tranquilidad que no se daba cuenta de la magia. Pólux estaba observando una partida de póker entre Andrea Fortune y Billy Jovem. Marcus Stars farfullaba algo acerca de alguien que lo había insultado.

Quirón estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas—. Ya estamos todos —anunció cuando entramos, todos voltearon a vernos y prepararon las sillas para que todo el mundo se sentara. Billy le entregó Andrea tres dracmas de oro; ella había obtenido un full cuando él solo tenía dos pares. Pólux y Marcus buscaron más sillas para todos.

Al final todos estábamos alrededor de la mesa. La tensión podía tocarse con las manos en esos momentos.

Quirón se aclaró la garganta y habló—. Bien, teníamos previsto que el campamento iba a pasar una temporada de tranquilidad, luego de la batalla contra los titanes, pero me temo que hay malas noticias. Los dioses han estado algo extraños estos días, y eso no nos da seguridad a ninguno. Se sospecha de que un nuevo mal está emergiendo, los monstruos han estado más salvajes que de costumbre.

—Incluso han aparecido nuevas criaturas —agregó Annabeth, por un segundo sus ojos destellaron como una tormenta, y compartió una mirada con Quirón—. No se sabe el porqué de todo esto, pero también sabemos de qué solo una fuerza muy poderosa puede llegar a hacer algo así —continuó Annabeth.

—Ciertamente —concordó Quirón—. Por lo que estos días no son los mejores para que un campista este fuera de las protecciones del campamento.

—Un momento, ¿no podemos simplemente pedir a nuestro Oráculo que intenté de ver que está ocurriendo? —preguntó Pólux, bebió de su Coca Cola, y siguió con su explicación—. Sabemos que la Segunda Gran Profecía fue dicha cuando la guerra acabó, pero Rachel podría al menos saber algo acerca si todo esto que está ocurriendo está relacionado con la profecía.

—Ojala fuera tan fácil así —opinó Andrea—. Hay momentos en los que la fortuna no está de nuestro lado. Nadie puede saber con exactitud el futuro o el destino, es algo muy impredecible porqué una simple acción puede cambiar el futuro. O al menos así lo vemos nosotros los hijos de Tyché.

—He incluso, sabemos que el padre de Rachel tenía un importante compromiso en Canadá, y ella fue a acompañarlo —observó Annabeth. Luego ella apretó su mano en el cuchillo—. También hay otra que debo contarles a todos.

Annabeth habló por varios minutos, explicó todo lo que había estado escuchando en el Olimpo, lo que nos ocurrió varias veces en la ciudad, lo de las extrañas fluctuaciones y repeticiones del tiempo; también mencionó como yo no me mantuve repetitivo.

—Pero, Annabeth, todavía hay algo que no les cuento a todos —dije. Luego, di un relato en el que les expliqué el sueño que tuve días atrás. Aunque todos fuéramos semidioses con TDAH, todo el mundo escuchaba con atención. Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir, de vez en cuando alguien tocía, pero intentaba hacerlo lo más bajo posible.

Annabeth intentó de disimular su expresión cuando nombré a Luke.

Al final todo eso apuntaba a una sola persona.

—Pero eso no puede ser posible —objetó Clarisse—, nosotros… nosotros terminamos con el ejército de Kronos, le destruimos —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Muchos campistas se sacrificaron por eso, hubo muchas muertes y Silena...

Drew rodó los ojos—. Silena al final fue una sucia traidora —interrumpió Drew—, estuvo pasando información al bando enemigo —y de esa manera el temor de Clarisse fue remplazado con ira.

Clarisse golpeó la mesa y se levantó de su asiento—. Al final ella se sacrificó por nosotros, y como los demás, dio su vida heroicamente. Y si no piensas así, niña bonita, te recomiendo que sepas ubicar el lugar donde dices las cosas, o seré yo quien te hará recapacitar.

Drew retrocedió, claramente, para una hija de afrodita no resultaría bien enfrentarse a Clarisse. Pero aun así Clarisse tenía razón, por lo que tenía mi apoyo.

—Un momento, Percy —pidió Connor, intento de atar los cabos sueltos y prosiguió—. No podemos batallar contra Kronos nuevamente, no tenemos las provisiones, ni el armamento, ni los guerreros necesarios.

—Por supuesto —coincidió Travis—, y si hay alguien más involucrado, eso resultaría incluso peor.

—Bueno, no hay que apresurarnos a sacar conclusiones —intentó de calmar la situación Quirón—. La vez pasada estábamos luchando contra los Titanes, pero al menos sabemos que los demás Titanes están en el tártaro. Hasta que no tengamos información que lo confirme, no podemos decir que Kronos ha regresado…

—Lamento deciros, pero Kronos sí es quien sospechamos —dijo una voz externa a la conversación. En el umbral de la puerta estaba una muchacha pelirroja de cabello rizado, pecosa y de ojos verdes; Rachel.

—Rachel, se supone de que no estabas en el país —replicó Annabeth. Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Le pedí a mi padre que me dejara regresar con urgencia. Esta mañana tuve la visión de esta reunión y que tenía que estar aquí. Por eso necesitaba volver —ella entró en la sala, me dirigió una llamativa sonrisa y se sentó junto a Quirón.

Intentó de explicarnos todo lo que había visto, pero también comentó algo resaltante—. Hoy en día el Oráculo ha estado actuando de una manera muy extraña, mis visiones y profecías no aparecen como lo hacían antes. Es como si alguien estuviera interfiriendo con ellas…

—Fantástico, lo que nos faltaba —gruñó Jake

—… pero como si no tuvieran la intención de interferir.

—Un momento, ¿quieres decir que alguien nos está haciendo el camino difícil, pero, solo por error? —cuestionó Miranda.

—Bueno, un ejemplo claro es que los dioses pueden hacerlo —explicó Quirón.

—Pero no es un simple dios, es algo más… —advirtió Rachel—. Solo que no puedo saber que o quien. Y si sabe lo que está ocasionando con las predicciones, lo ignora.

—Ósea, ¿No podremos tener ni una idea de a quien más nos enfrentamos? —ante lo que Rachel negó.

—Parece que vamos a tener tomar medidas provisionarías —sugirió Annabeth.

—Y las tomaremos, pero primero tenemos que tener con nosotros a dos personas, las únicas que pueden decirnos y ayudarnos en este problema.

—Necesitamos a Nico y a Thalia —dije, Quirón asintió.

—En estos momentos necesitamos de todos los aliados posibles. Y eso nos lleva a comunicarles algo, en especial a ti Percy. El Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados tiene un nuevo líder, aunque temporal, es uno de los sátiros más antiguos. Grover Underwood ha desaparecido…

* * *

><p>¿Desaparecido? ¿En donde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué? ¿Tendrá algo que ver Dani con eso? ¿Que será lo que se limpio Percy? ¿Desde cuando uso voz de presentador de televisión?<p>

Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado todo el capitulo, el mas largo hasta el momento. Hay ciertos detalles que pueden llegar a ser vitales para el futuro, quizás, quien sabe. Todos los consejeros poseen etimología en sus nombres, pero es algo tonta xDDDDDDDDDDDD

¿Algún review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

**Los gemelos, en combate de captura la bandera.**

**Desclaimer: **El universo de PJ no es de mi propiedad. No lo ha sido, aún...

* * *

><p>Estaba en una gran y alta montaña. La vegetación era abundante y cortaba mucho la luz. Donde las hojas marchitas caían, ahí inmediatamente nacía una nueva planta. El suelo se mantenía limpio y verdoso, con una gran vitalidad.<p>

Intenté adentrarme entre la zona. En todas las direcciones, todo era rodeado por los árboles. Levanté a _contracorriente _con la intención iluminar el camino, pero cuando lo hice, el pasivo bosque se removió. Las raíces empezaron a agrandarse, los arboles cercanos se hicieron más grandes y corpóreos, las copas de los arboles empezaron a ser menos visibles ya que se alejaban más del suelo y la vegetación en sí comenzaba a ser más densa.

Cuando bajé la espada, todo se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el brillo del bronce celestial desapareció. No lograba reconocer nada a mis alrededores, y nada de eso podía ayudarme con la dirección correcta.

Luego de mucho caminar encontré un pequeño lago, que no media más de cinco metros de diámetro. Logré curar mis heridas con el toque del agua y guardé un poco de agua en un termo. Había intentado de encontrar algo que me indicara la dirección al punto medio en la montaña, pero la solución llegó a mí con el recuerdo de una misión.

Entré en el agua. Se sentía muy fría, incluso cuando no me tocaba, pero el truco funcionó, a mi mente le llegaron los datos: una caminata de 4 kilómetros al noroeste.

Lo único bueno era que no había monstruos por ninguna parte, pero como sustituto tenía que luchar de vez en cuando contra un árbol maligno que intentaba estrangularme con sus ramas.

Al final llegué a un claro en medio de todo eso, aunque no era de todo un claro. Parecía un muy amplio lugar, de mucho espacio. La luz en ese lugar era tan brillante que se asimilaba a los destellos que emitían los dioses segundos antes de transformarse en su verdadera forma; y tal vez eso explicaría porque los árboles se mantenían al límite de la zona.

Un gran edificio se alzaba con forma de una especie de templo. Empujé las puertas dobles de la entrada y vi un gran salón con diferentes decoraciones elegantes y lujosas. El techo era una cúpula de cristal que servía como un tragaluz, permitiendo entrar la luz divina del exterior. Aquel era un lugar impresionante, seguro era el sanctasanctórum de alguien importante.

En el centro del lugar había una especie de trono, hecho mármol y decorado con detalles vegetales. Nadie estaba en aquel lugar además de mí. Me acerqué hasta ahí y no encontré nada peculiar.

Una suave brisa entró en el lugar debido a las puertas que no había cerrado, al principio me pareció refrescante, pero luego me inquietó. No era una común corriente de aire, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, y luego espontáneamente me sentí consternado, una onda llena de dolor y tristeza se extendió por mi cuerpo.

Mis piernas temblaban, pero aun así se movieron. Por alguna razón sentía que debía moverme, y así que intenté de sentarme en el gran trono. Nada fuera de lo común, además de que la perspectiva desde el trono revelaba una pared oculta que tenía un altar encubierto, donde se observaban dos escrituras: _Κρόνος _y _Κα,_ pero el resto de la palabra estaba borrosa.

Sin lugar a dudas era una gran pista, y justo la iba a investigar, cuando la tierra sacudió el templo. Todo perdió su calma, y una grieta se abrió a mis pies, de manera imprevista.

…

Me desperté sobresaltado. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor frio, mi respiración se mantenía irregular y la cabeza me daba vueltas. No era la primera vez que ocurría.

Desde que supe la noticia de que Grover desapareció, muchas veces había intentado de forzar que nuestra conexión empática me mostrara algún dato de Grover. En el primer sueño que tuve, estaba en una gran cafetería, nada fuera de lo normal, entonces llegó la mesera con un plato de enchiladas de queso. Luego los sueños empezaron a perder coherencia, incluso llegué a soñar que yo pastaba en una granja, comiendo de vez en cuando una lata de metal.

Tanto Quirón y Annabeth intentaron de calmarme, pero no podía evitar sentir de que algo malo le había sucedido a Grover; intenté de pedirle a Rachel algún dato, pero ella no pudo decir nada bueno.

A la mañana siguiente seguí con mi rutina. Los días empezaron a fluir con rapidez, iban y venían.

Annabeth había enseñado, en muy poco tiempo, griego antiguo a Dani. Según ella, aun si no tenía Dislexia, había aprendido naturalmente todo; pero después de todo Dani era inteligente. Otro hecho curioso, y que me molestaba, era que Dani no había sido reclamado aun por un dios, casi dos semanas habían pasado, pero nada sucedió.

Quirón empezaba a preocuparse por el hecho de que un semidiós no fuera reclamado después del pacto. Muchos sospechaban de que realmente no fuera un mestizo, pero varios sátiros lo confirmaron.

Aun así nadie perdió la esperanza. Dani iba de cabaña en cabaña intentando de relacionarse con los campistas para intentar de ver con que cabaña encajaba más. Hasta los momentos no parecía ser hijo de Tyché, Andrea Fortune le continuaba ganando y ganando en partidas de póker, pero él no desistía en intentar ganar.

En la madrugada de un viernes, Annabeth llegó corriendo a mi cabaña, con una sonrisa en cara.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté.

—Vamos, sesos de alga, es mejor que lo veas.

Me coloqué los zapatos, y la seguí hasta la playa. Quirón esperaba en la costa, en su forma de centauro. Pero cuando iba llegando, mi pie se enredó en una cuerda y forzosamente quede sujeto por una red.

De la nada apareció una chica, luego fueron dos, cuatro y entonces más de una docena de chicas vestidas en el mismo tipo de uniforme: una chaqueta plateada, botas de combates negras y vaqueros de azules oscuros.

—Esperen, ¿Por qué… —pero no pude terminar la oración, inmediatamente me pusieron una mordaza y me levantaron camino a dos lobos rodeando a una persona.

—Calla, hombre —espetó una. Intenté buscar apoyo en Annabeth, pero ella intentaba de reír lo más disimuladamente que podía.

Caí a los pies de la lugarteniente. Su diadema destellaba en su cabello negro, sus ojos azules parecían brillosos con el aura plateada que emitía, y era la única que vestía de una manera algo diferente. Una camisa negra bajo la chaqueta plateada y un cinturón punk.

— ¿Qué hay, sesos de alga? —y Thalia se inclinó para quitarme la mordaza de la boca.

— ¿Por qué tenéis que hacer todo de esta forma?

—Claramente es algo divertido —dijo. Muchas cazadoras dieron una mirada aprobatoria acerca el comentario—. La cosa es que hemos venido lo más rápido que podíamos.

—Sí, tenemos malas noticias —habló Quirón mientras se acercaba. Yo intentaba de terminar de aflojar el último amarre que tenía.

Sabía que las cazadoras no podían enamorarse de algún chico, porque si fuera así, perderían la inmortalidad que les otorga Artemisa, pero de enamorarse a abusar de los hombres había un gran Tártaros abismal.

Las guiamos camino al campamento, mientras tanto Quirón iba relatándole a Thalia y a las cazadoras todo lo que había ocurrido. Annabeth se disculpaba de haberse reído de lo que las cazadoras habían hecho.

—Eso explicaría la reciente actitud de la diosa Artemisa —comentó una de las cazadoras a Thalia.

— ¿Artemisa ha olvidado a las cazadoras? —interrumpió Quirón—. Siempre pensé que la diosa se mantenía cerca de sus cazadoras.

—Bueno, ella lo hace —Thalia se encogió de hombros. Eso era algo que comúnmente no hacía, ya que se veía más emocional, y no con su actitud con la que puede intimidar y dominar a cualquiera—. Es solo que se ha mantenido algo al margen, muchas veces nos hemos encontrado con ella, pero no nos proporciona mayor atención. Hasta hace algún tiempo atrás.

—Según sabemos, los dioses han estado actuando extraño. Ni siquiera el Sr. D está en el campamento por los momentos —Annabeth dijo—. ¿Han sabido algo de Apolo? Nuestro oráculo ha tenido interferencias con las profecías, y pensaba que él podría saber algo.

Thalia negó con la cabeza—. Normalmente podríamos saber más de él solo por el hecho de ser el gemelo de la diosa Artemisa, pero es como si todo el contacto estuviera perdido con ambos.

—Por lo que no sabes nada tampoco de tu padre —aventuré. Ella negó nuevamente—. Incluso mi padre no ha respondido a mis oraciones, por otro lado, creemos que las cosas en el inframundo han estado extrañas, pero no sabemos nada oficial —en todo momento intenté de evitar decir el nombre de Luke, aun así Annabeth sabía de qué hablaba, por lo que desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre allá? —señaló una cazadora a donde las cabañas. Muchos campistas estaban en el lugar señalado.

—Solo espero que no sea nada malo —y apresuré el paso.

Primero llegué yo al lugar, luego fueron Annabeth y Thalia. Las demás cazadoras y Quirón se mantuvieron a distancia. En la zona se encontraban los campistas de distintas cabañas, muchos se encontraban hablando en susurros, pero todos tenían un semblante de terror o miedo. Aunque no eran todos los campistas, realmente eran los más jóvenes del campamento.

Compartí una mirada rápida con Annabeth y Thalia, al parecer ellas también sentían la presencia. Aun así decidí preguntar.

Me acerqué a un chico delgado y pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

El pobre intentó de responderme, pero farfullaba y no se le entendía nada lo que quería decir. Butch llegó, cogió de los hombros al chico y lo apartó.

—Muchas veces le he dicho a Mike que, como hijo de la diosa Iris, debería de poder hablar normalmente, dar un simple mensaje —gruñó Butch. Frunció el ceño e indicó una cabaña—. Ha vuelto, y todos están alarmados.

—Ninguno debería —protestó Thalia. Seguro porque ella sabía lo que era ser temido por cosas tan superficiales (aunque sí hay que tenerle miedo a ella), y después de todo, al igual que yo, éramos comúnmente el centro de la atención por ser semidioses hijos de los tres grandes.

Butch hizo una mueca—. Pero es algo natural tenerle miedo. Es hijo de Hades.

—Pues nadie decide de quien ser hijo —argumentó Annabeth. Intentó de calmar a Thalia que ya comenzaba a echar chispas. En su momento Thalia casi fue condenada por solo ser hija de Zeus—. Vamos, Percy, hay que darle la bienvenida —y con una sonrisa, Annabeth se dirigió a la cabaña trece.

A pesar de ser una cabaña que no tiene ventanas, estaba bien iluminada y tenía ventilación (No tengo idea de cómo). La atmosfera era muy fría y tenebrosa. En la pared había un recuadro de Bianca di Angelo, quería acercarme a tocarlo, ya que era muy real, y en el marco estaba la figura de Hades del juego de Mitomagia; lo que le costó la vida a Bianca.

El lugar estaba amueblado por una repisa llena de frascos, amuletos y una fruta (¿Una granada?); un sillón de cuero marrón en una pared, una mesa de café cerca del sillón (que particularmente estaba hecha de huesos y madera) y una cama de color gris y de sábana de seda negra.

Con la apariencia gótica del lugar podía pensar que Thalia se sentiría cómoda en el lugar, pero cuando volteé a ver, ella estaba tan incómoda como Annabeth y yo. Simplemente no era nuestro estilo esa cabaña. Y la única persona que parecía cómodo en el lugar era Dani. Él nos recibió cuando llegamos, extrañamente, con una sonrisa en cara.

—Hola, Annabeth, Percy y… —miró a Thalia, expectante.

—Thalia —respondió ella, dándole una mirada inquisitiva.

—… Thalia. Tuvieron que haber visto, estaba yendo camino al comedor cuando sentí algo extraño en el ambiente, caminé hasta esta cabaña, y así de la nada, Nico apareció de la manera más guay que he visto —entonces Dani indicó al sillón donde estaba Nico. Se veía como recordaba, pálido y con un cabello revuelto, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama. Tenía su típica espada de Hierro Estigio atada al cinturón.

—Hola —murmuró Nico, de manera casi inaudible.

— ¿Él es nuevo aquí? —Thalia señaló a Dani. Yo asentí—. ¿Y cómo conoce a Nico? —preguntó Thalia, acercándose a Dani. Le dije de la vez que Nico me ayudó a salvar a Dani de una anfisbena.

En esos momentos quería evitar pensar que Dani fuera otro hijo de Hades escondido en el Casino Lotus, ya que parecía combinarse con el ambiente, pero aun así se veía muy distinto de Nico y sus características.

Pasamos varios minutos hablando con Nico, el intentaba de explicarnos la situación actual en el inframundo (y para mi sorpresa concordaba con lo que Luke me había dicho).

—Padre está asustado, aunque quiera demostrar lo contrario. Si todo sigue así, en cualquier momento el inframundo puede perder el control.

—Nico, ¿Qué sabes acerca del proceso de reencarnación?

Cuando lo dije, quería arrepentirme de haberlo dicho. Ante de esas palabras la mirada de Nico se llenó de amargura—. Realmente, no mucho, todas las almas que están en el inframundo se han vuelto intocables para mi padre. Es como si ya no las dominara…

—O como si no permitieran que Hades las dominara —intervino Dani.

Nico se sobresaltó, Thalia, Annabeth y yo miramos confundido a Dani. Inmediatamente se sonrojó.

—Es algo de lo que había leído hace tiempo atrás —murmuró. Casi me olvidaba que Dani era muy parecido a Annabeth, solo que él tenía más facilidad para leer montones de libros al no tener Dislexia—. Claro, puede que no sea aplicable en este caso, ya que ni si quiera lo leí en un libro de mitología griega. Pero, decía claramente que los poderes que lleva normalmente un dios, siempre pueden ser detenidos cuando el poder de otro dios puede interferir, o simplemente el poder del otro es incluso mayor aun.

Annabeth se acercó a Dani—. Dani, eso puede resultar algo muy útil en todo esto, ¿tienes algún dato más?

Dani frunció el ceño. Segundos después se encogió de hombros—. Bien, no es un dato mayor, pero, según la categoría de cada dios lo hace más susceptible a sucumbir ante el poder de uno mayor a este. Pero vuelvo a decirles, no creo que las mismas reglas apliquen para todos los tipos de dioses.

— ¿Todos los tipos? —le cuestioné.

Dani nuevamente se encogió de hombros—. Si, nunca se sabe cuántos tipos dioses puedan existir.

—Vale —interfirió Thalia—, quiero escuchar lo que él tiene por decir.

—Cierto —terció Annabeth—. Seguro en las clases de mitología griega te han dicho cuáles son las categorías de las deidades —Dani negó. Después de todo Grover era quien daba esa clase, y como había desaparecido, dejaban que los consejeros de cabaña se turnaran para dar la clase—. Bien, de cualquier forma. Las deidades son básicamente categorizas en Dioses Menores, Olímpicos, Titanes, y Primordiales, de menor a mayor.

—Entonces, ¿Algún Titán está interfiriendo los poderes de los dioses? —concluyó Nico, sujetando su espada. Annabeth, por otro lado, hizo una mueca.

—No exactamente. Los titanes fueron poderosos, pero eso nunca pudo garantizar que pudieran interferir con los poderes de los tres grandes.

—Cierto. Para que tuvieran una oportunidad contra mi padre, el ejército Titán tuvo que reclutar a más de un dios del mar antiguo —argumenté. Recordaba como mi padre había envejecido cuando fui a visitar su santuario submarino, justo en el momento en el que estaba batallando a Océano.

—Y lo único que puede tener ese poder entonces seria…

—Un primordial —dijo una voz externa. Quirón había hablado desde afuera de la cabaña.

…

Luego de que Quirón interfiriera en la conversación, nos pidió a todos que fuéramos a la Casa Grande para poder discutir bien todo lo que sabíamos. Solo nosotros cinco, los únicos que se habían profundizado en el tema de la nueva amenaza. Entonces les conté acerca del sueño que tuve, y de cómo era más de que Kronos estuviera detrás de todo.

Durante todo ese tiempo solo hicimos una larga lista de posibles enemigos que estuvieran apoyando a Kronos, pero entonces Quirón cambió de parecer, y decidió postergar la charla para cuando Rachel pudiera dar una predicción. Nos comunicó que al anochecer el juego de captura la bandera comenzaría.

La noche cayó e inevitablemente llegó la hora del juego.

Los grupos ya habían sido divididos. Las cabañas de Hades, Poseidón, Atenea, Hermes, Dionisio, Némesis, Hipnos (aunque sus campistas eran totalmente inservibles, ya que se acostaron a dormir en el césped), Apolo, Hefestos e Iris eran parte de un equipo liderado por el consejero de la cabaña de Apolo, Will Solace.

El otro equipo era conformado en su mayoría por las cazadoras de Artemisa, junto a ellas estaban las cabañas de Afrodita, Ares, Deméter, Nike, Tyché, Hécate y Hebe.

Debido a que el partido de captura-bandera era llevado a cabo en una combinación de campistas y cazadoras, el grupo que estaba con las cazadoras tenía una bandera de seda plateada, y un dibujo de un arco y una flecha en el medio de una luna creciente.

La bandera de nuestro grupo era la representativa del gemelo de Artemisa; Apolo. Era dorada, de seda, con un dibujo de un arco y una flecha en el medio de un sol.

Habían seleccionado a Dani para ser parte de la defensa de la bandera, ya que era el que menos tenía experiencia en batalla, pero con suerte, la cabaña de Apolo evitaría que cualquiera pase la barricada que iban a formar. Se movieron a los campistas de Hipnos detrás de un árbol, donde no serían molestados o una molestia.

—Bien, vamos a tener una buena batalla esta noche —indicó Will—. No solo tenemos que enfrentarnos a las cazadoras, si no que ellas también tienen a grandes cabañas que son buenos en batalla.

—Pero la cabaña de Némesis esta en este equipo —aclamó Marcus, inmediatamente sus hermanos de la cabaña lo vitorearon. Después de todo tenían razón, los hijos de Némesis siempre eran buenos aliados.

—Necesitamos una estrategia —habló Annabeth—. Las cazadoras seguro atacaran desde lejos, aprovechando su ventaja.

—Los hijos de Apolo estamos aquí para eso. Contratacaremos sus flechas —y la aclamación esa vez fue de la cabaña de Apolo

—Bien —continuó Annabeth—, los de Hermes y Hefestos protegerán a Pólux, que servirá de distracción —todos los campistas asintieron. Algo que me encantaba de Annabeth era que podía hacer que cualquiera creyera en ella—. La cabaña de Iris y la de Némesis ayudaran a la cabaña de Apolo —pero inmediatamente los de Némesis protestaron—, y si se viera la oportunidad, estos últimos atacaran de primeros —agregó Annabeth al plan. Ellos parecían complacidos—. Nosotros los de Atenea nos quedaremos haciendo guardia en las cercanías de la bandera, y por último, tanto Nico como Percy irán por la bandera del otro equipo.

Compartí una mirada con Nico, y el torció una ligera sonrisa. Realmente me gustaba mucho este juego, podía sentir la adrenalina en cada partido.

—Conseguiremos la bandera rápidamente, y de esa manera Dani no tendrá que ser atacado por el otro equipo —Dije. Dani me miró agradecido—. Ahora, que comience el juego.

* * *

><p>¿Menos errores? ¿Mas errores? ¿Alguna incongruencia? Nah, esta vez no es voz de presentador.<p>

¿Que os ha parecido? Me ha gustado mucho este capitulo, y la manera de que he mejorado con unos detalles. Creo... La proxima semana veremos como Darks hace un juego de captura la bandera.

¿De quien será hijo Dani? ¿Kronos y quien mas? ¿Ese hijo de Nemesis, Marcus, no parece algo a Diana? ¿Tan inútil es Dani así, o será que planea algo?

Bueno, ya estos molestando mucho. Nos vemos la proxima semana, capitulo que da inició a toda la parte central de la trama.

**Darksniels**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

**El aliado del enemigo: la naturaleza**.

**Desclaimer: **El universo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pero en estos momentos, creo que estoy asimilando lo contrario.

* * *

><p>No podía evitar sentirme mal por Dani, simplemente era dejado en el lugar donde menos pudiera interferir por el hecho de aun ser algo torpe en combate. Dani caminaba nerviosamente de un lado al otro.<p>

— ¿Estarás bien? —le había preguntado. El observo distraído su puesto de combate, sujetó su lanza con una mano y con la otra se sacó una cadena que rodeaba su cuello, el adorno principal era un reloj de arena.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardes en conseguir la bandera?

—Treinta minutos, cuando mucho —Dani sonrió, le dio una vuelta al reloj de arena y se guardó nuevamente el collar.

—Entonces si estaré bien —me aseguró.

Cuando el juego comenzó, salí corriendo junto a Nico, (En un principio recordé cuando jugamos juntos este juego. En aquel momento no tenía su actual personalidad y aún era muy infantil, pero vamos, el chico tenía diez años), entonces el giró a la derecha—. Sera mejor que nos dividamos —dijo mientras se alejaba—, puede que así tengamos mejores oportunidades de conseguir la bandera.

Asentí, y fui en dirección contraria. Cuando crucé última línea de árboles pude contemplar una tormenta de flechas cruzar de un lado del riachuelo al otro, iban y venían en muchas direcciones distintas. Las cazadoras de Artemisa parecían tener ventaja en cuanto velocidad, pero los campistas de la cabaña de Apolo no se quedaban atrás, ya que aprovechaban su armamento de flechas.

Mientras los arcos plateados solo lanzaban flechas simples y olorosas, los arcos dorados usaban distintos tipos de flechas que los hacían mantenerse parejos en ataque, como una que otra flecha sonora, hidra o incendiaria. Ninguno de los dos bandos apuntaba contra otro que no fuera un arquero, y mantenían un constante ritmo de disparo; era una cuestión de honor entre Apolo y Artemisa, ver quiénes eran los mejores arqueros.

La cabaña de Iris intentaba de disminuir la precisión de los tiros de las cazadoras creando brillosos arcoíris, o alarmándolas cuando inesperadamente recibían un mensaje iris a sus espaldas; todo eso abría una oportunidad de triunfo a la cabaña de Apolo.

Pero la cabaña de Hécate colaboraba en crear ilusiones de distintos tipos. Cubrían a las cazadoras con la niebla y repentinamente parecían aumentar en número. Eso confundía a los arqueros de Apolo que disparaban, y le daban al aire.

A lo lejos, se podía ver a Rachel encima del lomo de Quirón, y juntos iban de un lado al otro curando a los heridos. Al parecer, a Rachel no le molestaba estar entre un campo de batalla.

Pólux cruzó sin problemas alguno el arroyo, junto a él estaban los gemelos Stoll que hacían de guardia con sus escudos. Los demás campistas de Hermes estaban formados en un círculo de defensa alrededor de unos campistas de Hefestos que estaban armando una especie de máquina.

El hijo de Dionisio recorrió todo un camino hasta un cráter (Que resultó del último juego de captura la bandera), ahí esperaron por unos segundos hasta que la cabaña de Hefestos dio una señal. Entonces se reagruparon y marcharon con dirección al bosque. Pero no avanzaron mucho cuando fueron detenidos por un grito de guerra, que hasta a mí se me heló la sangre.

Las cabañas de Ares y Nike se posicionaron en una barrera de defensa de guerra al borde del bosque: nadie salía, nadie entraba.

—Todos, agáchense —ordenó Jake Mason. La barrera levanto sus escudos y espadas, en señal de guerra, pero se sorprendieron en el momento en que todos los guerreros de Hermes, Hefestos, y Pólux echaron pecho al suelo.

Jake activó su dispositivo y este empezó a echar chispas en el suelo, a crujir y empezar a crecer hasta formarse una especie de escarabajo rinoceronte hecho de placas de metal e hierro.

Esté extendió sus alas de metal y arremetió contra la barrera.

Volví a la realidad cuando una flecha zumbó al lado de mi cabeza. Rápidamente identifique que fue Will Solace—. ¿Qué esperas? Tenemos a las cazadoras entretenidas, ninguna se atrevería a bajar la guardia. Ve por la bandera —gritó desde la guardia del arroyo.

Me sentí como un estúpido en ese momento. Asentí sin dudarlo, sujeté con fuerza a _contracorriente_ y empecé a correr con toda velocidad. En el lado opuesto de donde estaba, las sombras bailaban y se concentraban en una figura que se desplazaba con ellas, como si estuvieran abrazando a esa persona. Y con esa defensa, Nico cruzó entre las defensas puestas por la cabaña de Afrodita y Tyché sin ningún problema.

Cuando iba llegando al borde del bosque tuve que detenerme. Un fuerte sonido llegó a mis oídos, era como cuando se arruga el aluminio, pero en vez de eso era metal y hierro crujiendo debido a múltiples abolladuras.

Dirigí mi mirada a la zona donde hace minutos estaba el escarabajo rinoceronte mecánico, y me sorprendí al encontrarme con Clarisse encima de los restos de esté. Tenía aceite de motor por todo el cuerpo y la armadura. A sus pies estaban las entrañas de cables y tubos. Eso me recordó a la batalla en Manhattan, cuando ella derrotó a un Drakon.

—Vosotros os arrepentiréis de haberle creado —gruñó Clarisse levantando su lanza—. Y Chris, cariño, será mejor que corras —le dio una mirada amenazante a todos—: no tendré piedad con nadie —y esa zona de la batalla se avivó. Ahora todos los campistas luchaban con escudos, espadas, lanzas y otras armas.

Entre todo el revuelto, logré ver a Thalia cruzar las defensas. Encontramos miradas temporalmente, y ella me guiñó. Entonces entró en el bosque, por lo que yo me apresuré también.

Intentaba de evitar herir a los de la cabaña de Hebe; todos parecían tan jóvenes que daba lastima atacarlos, por lo que evadía sus ataques y lo máximo era dejarlos inconscientes. Los monstruos si recibían todo su paquete de ataques, abriéndome paso hasta la ubicación del otro equipo.

Desde lejos logré ver la bandera. Nico aún no había llegado y el guardia solo era Lou Ellen. Pero cuando me vio ella, sonrió socarronamente, chasqueó los dedos y noté como el ambiente cambiaba.

Y de la nada estaba rodeado por toda la cabaña de Deméter. Los arboles empezaron a agitarse, como el mismo suelo, y de la nada salieron muchas raíces y ramas que intentaron sujetarme (lo que me recordó al sueño que había tenido la noche anterior). Los campistas de Deméter sonreían complacidos de la situación, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba fuera de situación.

—Percy —llamó Nico, cortó la vegetación que me retenía y se me unió al combate. Como no había ningún tipo de agua cerca, no podía batallar con mis habilidades. Pero aun así tenía la maldición de Aquiles, que parecía haberse recobrado de los bajones de energía que sufrió las semanas pasadas.

Luego de unos minutos Nico y yo corríamos con dirección fuera del bosque, él sostenía la bandera con firmeza y solo esperábamos que Thalia no hubiera llegado primero. En nuestra huida Nico hizo uso de su aura e intimidó a todo aquel que decidiera atacarnos.

La batalla seguía en la frontera del arroyo. Las cazadoras y los campistas de Apolo no cedían en su combate, incluso habían transcurrido varios minutos, pero ellos se seguían atacando mutuamente.

—Nico, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en el juego? —le pregunté. Tacleé a unos cuantos campistas, y desvié una flecha perdida.

—Creo que treinta minutos —no sabía por qué, pero se notaba alegre. Pero recordé un pequeño detalle: ese era el límite de tiempo que Dani me había dado.

— ¿Puedes defenderte hasta llegar al arroyo? Thalia debe de haber capturado ya nuestra bandera, tengo que interceptarla —Nico apretó el puño, y sentí como empezaba a perder confianza sobre mí mismo, al mismo tiempo que la mirada de Nico se volvía más sombría.

—Por supuesto.

Me apresuré. Llegué lo más rápido que pude al arroyo. Quirón estaba curando a varios campistas que Rachel iba acomodando. Entonces alguien gritó. Desde la zona donde estaba nuestras defensas. Quirón resopló.

—Supongo, que esa es la señal de que las cazadoras ganaron —inhaló profundamente—. De nuevo.

Me fijé en un punto del borde del bosque, donde saldría en cualquier momento Thalia, quien era mucho más rápida por ser cazadora; en cambio Nico aún estaba lejos de la frontera.

Todo el campo de batalla se detuvo, observaban expectantes al bosque, querían ver si una bandera aparecía de repente. Solo Nico corría intentando de alcanzar la frontera.

Pero una figura salió, su ropa había sido rasgada en distintas partes. Tenía varios hilos de sangres pequeños en los brazos. Varías ramas con espinas colgaban de su camisa y una expresión de terror en su cara. La mirada de Dani decía solo una cosa: huid.

A la par de que Dani corría, mas campistas huían despavoridos del bosque. Annabeth no aparecía por ningún lugar, pero todos los campistas de Atenea ya habían salido. Entonces del bosque empezaron a aparecer distintas criaturas.

Unas parecían dríadas, pero desde los hombros les crecían látigos con espinas, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos en una especie de vestimenta de pétalos de rosas y sus cabellos parecían hechos de lianas.

Otro tipo de monstruo era uno con el que ya había tenido el placer de conocerle: los hombres plantas que nos atacaron aquella vez en el café Starbucks.

Ahora, imagina un tronco de sauce caído, al cual le aparecieron seis patas y un hocico que puede abrirse en cuatro partes, cuyo interior es como las mandíbulas de un tiburón pero con dientes de madera y que a los costados tenían distintos tipos de flores creciéndoles; ese era el otro tipo de especie que había provenido del bosque.

Liderando todo ese ejecito se encontraba un hombre alto, llevaba una armadura de colores oscuros. Una especie de cuchilla colgaba de su cintura. Era sin duda un humano, pero algo en su apariencia podía hacer dudar de ello. Luego de que él salió del bosque, llegaron unos hombres plantas empujando algo.

En una especie de jaula de raíces se encontraban Clovis y sus dos hermanos, junto a Annabeth y Thalia, ambas inconscientes.

Dani llegó a mi lado, se giró, y contempló con horror la jaula donde contenían a Annabeth.

—Percy, es mi culpa —dijo en tono triste—. Todo sucedió cuando vimos a Thalia acercarse, al principio tuve miedo, pero luego Annabeth me dijo que me calmara, que juntos defenderíamos la bandera, y así fue, por unos minutos luego empezaron a aparecer esas criaturas. Thalia se nos unió a la defensa y empezamos a pelear contra ellos —apretó su agarre en su lanza, por un momento, Dani recuperó completamente su actitud nerviosa y desconfiada—. En un momento ambas me dijeron que huyera, que alertara a los demás. Pero si tan solo me hubiera quedado… tal vez… tal vez no hubieran sido capturadas…

—No es tu culpa, Dani —intenté calmarle. Le di unas palmaditas en los hombros—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer por los momentos es rescatarlas. Quédate aquí en el arroyo. Mantente a salvo.

El líder del batallón enemigo señaló a nuestra dirección—. A por el Oráculo —ordenó en una seria e imponente voz. Muchos monstruos empezaron a correr directos a Rachel, pero fueron interceptados por la cabaña de Apolo que disparaba flechas sin parar. Todos ellos comenzaron a formar una formación de defensa alrededor de Rachel. Incluso Quirón había comenzado a defenderse también.

—No tocareis nunca a Rachel Elizabeth Dare —sentenció Quirón.

—Nosotras también impediremos eso —gritó una cazadora de Artemisa, concordando con el director de actividades. Luego un grupo formado por cazadoras e hijos de Apolo había formado una perfecta línea defensiva.

Entonces salí corriendo a la batalla. Ambos equipos se habían vuelto uno solo. Clarisse lideraba a un gran grupo que se encargaba de atacar a los hombres-planta. Varios guerreros no muertos se había levantado de las profundidades de la tierra para hacer de defensa especial de Nico.

La cabaña de Deméter era la que se notaba más cómoda con este tipo de batalla, ya que lograban doblegar a los monstruos y así se volvían más vulnerables, por lo que otro campista los hacían aserrín dorado.

Salté al combate contra un grupo de monstruos. Con ayuda del agua del arroyo pude crear un tornado de agua que me defendía conforme hacía desaparecer a los monstruos en polvo dorado. Le di un tajo profundo a un monstruo sauce, pero este no desapareció con eso.

El monstruo se agitó y se abalanzó contra mí. Esquivé y le di una estocada, haciéndole un corte limpio en la parte del cuerpo.

Sentí como unas raíces anudaron mis pies, y caí de fauces al suelo. Intenté levantarme, pero más raíces crecieron sobre mi cuerpo y empezaron a aplastarme contra el suelo. A mí alrededor estaban encargadas de esa labor varias criaturas-rosas. Entonces el monstruo de sauce abrió su gran hocico, enseñando sus, sorprendentemente afilados, dientes de madera.

Pero un ladrido retumbó, incapacitado para ver que era, solo pude hacerme esperanzas. De a poco las raíces fueron aflojando, alguien cortó las que quedaban y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

—No dejare que eso vuelva a ocurrir —blandió su lanza, y sonrió de la manera más confiada que pudo.

—Gracias —le dije a Dani—. ¿Cómo hiciste que la señorita O'Leary llegara aquí?

Dani frunció el ceño—. Realmente no la llamé. Decidí salir a pelear también, y cuando me percaté que ella estaba llegando al campo de batalla.

—Quédate cerca de ella —giré a verme con mi perra del infierno—. Si la situación se vuelve muy peligrosa, sácalo de aquí.

—Oye, creo qu…

Pero Dani no terminó su oración. Fui a reunirme con la cabaña de Deméter. Les expliqué rápidamente un plan, y como ejecutarlo, recibiendo muchas miradas escépticas.

—Estás loco, Jackson —gruñó Miranda—. Pero me gusta tu plan.

Luego se les explicó a todos los semidioses que tendrían que hacer. Cada uno colaboró en forzar a los enemigos a concentrarse en una zona que sería clave para el plan. La cabaña de Deméter se posicionó en una formación correcta, y todos en conjunto se concentraron.

Seguro al día siguiente, en el New York Times o en las noticias se notificaría de un temblor. La realidad era, de que la colaboración de toda la cabaña de Deméter, técnicamente estaba abriendo el suelo a la mitad. Todo el mundo se sostenía de algo o alguien, mantener el equilibrio parecía una tarea difícil.

El agua comenzaba a correr por dentro de la grieta, vi la oportunidad ideal, y logré hacer que la jaula con los prisioneros fuera recuperada por una corriente de agua. Entre varios campistas de Hefestos lograron llevar la jaula lo más lejos posible de la trampa.

—Percy —gritó Pólux quien estaba intentando de retener a los monstruos utilizando viñas—. El agua no será la suficiente, necesitaremos un buen refuerzo para que el plan funcione.

Y era algo cierto—. Vale, me encargaré de eso.

Corrí en dirección a la playa, en el camino tuve que cruzar una zona donde había quedado parte del ejercito de monstruos fuera del lugar de la trampa. Grover hubiera dejado de ser vegetariano si él hubiera visto aquella situación, los monstruos no tenían la apariencia de una bonita ensalada ni antes ni después de que me encargué de ellos.

Me sentí revitalizado cuando llegué al mar, si corres mientras la tierra está temblando es seguro que sientes nauseas, pero al tocar el agua todo desapareció. Empezaba a sentirme más armónico con el ambiente.

Levanté los brazos y un torrente de agua me rodeó. Otra explosión de agua se dirigió al rio reforzándolo. Las grietas en el suelo rápidamente fueron llenadas con agua.

Pero algo fallaba ahí. Los temblores se habían detenido. Todos los hijos de Deméter estaban siendo arrastrados por otros campistas lejos del peligro. Habían caído inconscientes.

El rio ahora rodeaba a dos islotes de tierra. En una estaba todo el ejecito enemigo, que estaba armado con unos extraños tipos de granadas que obtenían de los monstruosos sauces, y que cada vez que explotaban, liberaban una nube de esporas.

Me di un golpe en la cara con la palma. Ahora lo entendía: una vez en una clase de biología, nos explicaron que los efectos que tenían las esporas eran relativos a la cantidad y exposición de estas, o algo así, tampoco era que presté mucha atención. En palabras simples: las esporas de un monstruo pueden inducir al sueño.

Pero eso no era lo peor, si no que el plan fracasaría completamente a no ser que alguien pudiera forzar que la grieta en el islote vacío se abriera a la mitad. Pero todo el mundo estaba ocupado.

Todos los campistas que no se estuvieran defendiendo, estaban ayudando a la cabaña de Deméter. La cabaña de Apolo y las cazadoras de Artemisa seguían defendiendo a Rachel y batallando contra los monstruos. Él único que estaba lo suficiente cerca de todo eso era Dani.

— ¡Dani —grité a todo pulmón, tanto él como la Srta. O'Leary me miraron. Señalé su lanza y la grieta en el segundo islote; la oportunidad perfecta—, tu puedes!

Primero torció una sonrisa incomoda, y empezó a retroceder. Al mismo momento que volteaba a ver que todas las miradas se encontraban fijas en él en ese momento. La Srta. O'Leary se le acercó a lamerle la espalda, estaba dándole ánimos. Seguro empezó a sentir que todos confiaban en él en ese momento, ya que sonrió con seguridad.

En ese momento, Dani sujetó con fuerza su lanza, empezó a tomar impulso, y dio un salto que lo llevó al islote. Los monstruos empezaron a ser retenidos por las flechas de tanto campistas como cazadoras, si permitían que Dani cayera dormido por las esporas ese sería el fin de todo el plan. El monstruo con la cuchilla se lanzó al agua, para poder llegar al otro islote, pero no iba a permitir que saboteara la trampa.

Empecé a hacer que las corrientes de agua se convirtieran en furiosas sacudidas, pero de alguna forma el monstruo se oponía ante todo el esfuerzo que yo hacía de retenerlo; si hubiera estado más cerca del lugar de la trampa, tan solo un poco más, todo habría resultado…

Pero aun así teníamos nuestra oportunidad. Dani ya estaba preparando con su lanza, pero el líder llegó a aquel lugar. El chico levantó su lanza y dio un apresurado intento de perforar al enemigo con su arma, pero la cuchilla del otro lo detuvo. Siguieron así por unos momentos, cuando Dani perdió el equilibrio intentando de asestarle un golpe entre los espacios de la armadura. El enemigo lo levantó por el cuello, estrangulándolo, exhibiendo su gran altura.

Dani estaba muy indefenso en las manos de aquel tío. Los arqueros hacían todo lo posible para herir al enemigo, pero de un momento a otro Dani no necesitó del apoyo de nadie más.

Él sujetó con fuerza las muñecas del otro, y comenzó a balancearse. Todo el movimiento logró que al final Dani obtuviera algo de movilidad. Entonces el monstruo retrocedió aturdido.

Recordé que Dani había estudiado algo de defensa personal, pero un escalofrío me hizo sentir que era más que solo eso por lo que Dani logró darle una patada al monstruo en toda la cara. Entorné los ojos para poder ver bien, ya que juraba que una especie de aura rodeaba el cuerpo de Dani.

Entonces cayó al suelo tosiendo y con la respiración cortada. El monstruo ya había recuperado estabilidad, por lo que Dani se apresuró a encontrar su lanza y, sin meditación, empaló la grieta.

Al comienzo, todo parecía acorde al plan, pero nunca esperamos que Dani lograra hacer temblar el suelo. Las grietas se agrandaron, el segundo islote empezó a tambalearse. Así que llegó la última parte de mi plan. Agité el agua con ayuda total del mar, logré que ese islote se desprendiera del suelo y arrastrarlo hasta el mar. Entonces ahí pude ahogar a todos los monstruos hasta el fondo de la playa.

Así que eran solo Dani y el líder de los monstruos, pero la batalla entre ambos no duró mucho. Aun cuando se suponía que estaba agotado por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer, Dani atacaba como todo un auténtico guerrero. Su cuerpo brillaba, y parecía moverse más rápido que el otro.

Pero no hizo uso de las técnicas que debería haber aprendido en el campamento, era como si su cuerpo se moviera de una manera totalmente original ante mis ojos y las tácticas de combate lograban ganar ventaja en contra su oponente.

Sus arma chocaron por un segundo, el gigante que tenía como rival pudo ganarle usando su peso, pero Dani dejó caer su lanza y se posicionó detrás del otro. Sé que lo siguiente que hizo mi amigo fue una especie de llave de lucha, arte marcial o algo por el estilo, ya que ningún griego alguna vez usaría tal ataque: pateó la corva de la pierna derecha del otro, haciendo que se arrodillara, luego Dani se subió en su espalda, pero su verdadero objetivo era hacer una especie de agarre al cuello del otro con sus piernas. Luego arqueó su cuerpo (y sorprendente flexibilidad que tenía para hacer eso) para sostenerse del cuello, y de un tirón, con la fuerza de sus piernas logró llevar al guerrero hasta el agua, pero inevitablemente se fue con él.

Habíamos ganado.

Dani cayó a la corriente, pero pude rescatarlo fácilmente, y regresar a tierra donde todos vitoreaban, mientras dejaba que la corriente se llevara al seguramente inconsciente enemigo. Los de la cabaña de Deméter, que de uno en uno se iban despertando, fueron los primeros en felicitar a Dani, después de todo, él había ocupado su puesto cuando cayeron inconscientes. Liberamos a Annabeth y a Thalia, que habían despertado también, pero en cambio los semidioses hijos de Hipnos seguían durmiendo plácidamente.

En ese momento, no pude evitar tener un mal presentimiento…

Una gran voz resonó, dejándonos a todos los presentes helados. Una carcajada sombría—. Le hemos encontrado —nuevamente había reído, pero no había manera de localizar de dónde provenía, parecía salir de todos los lados: del suelo, del bosque, del agua, incluso del cielo—. Al señor le encantará esta nueva información —una extraña niebla invadió toda la zona y se arremolinaba especialmente en Dani—, y en algún momento, vendrás a nosotros…

Y entonces toda la presencia de esa voz desapareció, dejando un rastro de niebla que se iba dispersando, mientras una niebla verde la remplazaba.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Rachel. Los ojos le brillaban, con una voz áspera y antigua dijo:

_El destino del mundo es cuestión del tiempo,_

_Sin dudarlo o pensarlo, la ayuda que alguna vez se dio será retribuida._

_él que supone que alguna vez cayó, regresara. Y con el último esfuerzo el Olimpo batallara,_

_Pero al final, ni Olímpico ni semidiós ganará por sí solo._

_La voz de un padre hará la diferencia,_

_Aunque del eterno silencio tenga que escapar._

* * *

><p>¿Final épico? ¿Cortante? ¿Aburrido? Ha mi me han encantado este capitulo, a decir verdad no recordaba que hubiera hecho algo tan bueno así nunca, pero es solo que desde que inicié a releerlo, me enfrasqué tanto en la lectura que quedé embobado. Espero hacer capitulo así mas seguidos, ¿Os ha gustado? El pasado tenía un toque mas armónico, pero este tiene los detalles del captura la bandera mas detallado, creo. Os quiero agradecer a todos vosotros quienes dejáis reviews, esos pequeño comentarios escritos motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo :)<p>

¿Quien habrá sido ese quien habló? ¿Que querrá decir la profecía? ¿Para que quieren a Dani? ¿Quien es Dani? ¿Qué es Dani? ¿Por qué hago todas estas preguntas? ¿Pensaban que nunca volvería a usar mi voz de presentador? Pues, todo esto y mucho mas hoy a las 9 en Hefestos Tv xDDDDDDDDD

¿Alguna duda? La única parte un tanto raruña a mi parecer sería la escena del combate Dani vs Lider, o no la describí bien, o deben de conocer algo de lucha para saber de que hablo.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿O algo mas? En este capitulo desplacé un poco a Nico y a Thalia, pero es que ambos obtendrán su protagonismo despues ;)

**Darksniels**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

**Intento de procesar todo lo ocurrido.**

Primero que todo, un pequeño agradecimiento a todo el mundo que lee mi fic. Y recordaros que el universo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, solamente la trama y mis OC.

Disfrutad.

* * *

><p>Estaba teniendo un mal sueño esa noche.<p>

Estaba corriendo de una gran sombra que se iba haciendo paulatinamente más grande y aterradora. Annabeth estaba junto a mí, pero ni juntos podíamos escapar de eso que nos perseguía. Corríamos por una especie de ruinas, con múltiples pasillos. Y cada paso que daba hacía mi cuerpo más pesado y me costaba correr. Annabeth sostenía algo entre sus brazos, como sí fuera de vida o muerte el objeto que llevaba.

Al final, giramos a la izquierda y entramos en un callejón sin salidas. Sujeté a _Contracorriente _y me coloqué delante de Annabeth. Quien fuera que nos estaba persiguiendo, entró en el pasillo. Inmediatamente sentí un escalofrió, conocía esa sensación de ser minúsculo comparado contra una deidad.

—Percy, te amo —declaró Annabeth, mientras se ubicaba detrás de mí. La amargura me embargó cuando escuché esas palabras. Se sentían como una gota de veneno que contaminaba el alma…

—No nos rendiremos, Annabeth —exclamé levantando mi espada. Sin dudarlo batallaría con mi último aliento contra quien sea solo para defender a Annabeth.

Pero todo se volvía repentinamente oscuro, una risa antigua invadió el lugar, sacudiéndolo completamente. Las paredes parecían más débiles que nunca, el techo soltaba polvo con las sacudidas y el suelo dejó de verse sólido, como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

Desde que habíamos entrado en aquella estructura subterránea supe que nuestro destino estaba indeterminado. Podíamos salvarnos los dos, o morir juntos ahí. Sentí algo cálido en el bolsillo de mis jeans, pero nada significativo o que comprendiera.

La amenaza se veía más imponente que nunca, ya que con solo chasquear los dedos, la estructura comenzó a caerse en pedazos.

Cuando el suelo se abrió y nos tragó en la oscuridad me desperté de un sobresalto.

Lo primero que vi cuando me desperté fue la cálida fogata y Dani que estaba sentado cerca de ella, haciendo guardia. Cuando se percató de que me había despertado soltó su collar.

— ¿Un mal sueño? —murmuró Dani. Yo asentí y me dirigí hasta la fogata junto a Dani, no sin antes de cubrir a Annabeth con una manta térmica.

— ¿Cómo ha estado la guardia?

Él se encogió de hombros—. Bastante normal. No he visto nada raro por aquí —se notaba esto último al ver que su lanza estaba en el suelo junto a él. Dani se veía afligido, aunque llevaba así desde la noche de captura la bandera.

Justo cuando podía pasar un buen tiempo junto a todos, una horda de monstruos-vegetales entraron en el campamento. Por suerte pudimos contraatacar y salir ganando… pero las cosas que sucedieron después eran las que me mantenían nervioso.

Rachel dio una profecía, justamente una cuando se suponía que no podía hacerlo, y lo peor que decía claramente el destino de todos: ni nosotros, los semidioses, ni los dioses Olímpicos podían salir ganando por si solos, y estos últimos no se veían muy interesados en ayudarnos. Al principio todos pensamos que era un secreto que ocultaba la profecía, pero no se nos ocurría una mejor idea.

Cuando Dani fue reclamado por un dios, no hubo signos, brillos, chispas, ni un pequeño cartel que lo identificara; simplemente los hijos de Deméter lo dijeron, como si eso fuera solamente algo tonto que faltaba por decir. Pero la manera que ellos declararon no reflejó emoción. De hecho, nadie estaba emocionado por Dani…

Después de que toda la actividad en el campamento cesara, y todos se fueran a su cabaña, se hizo un consejo de guerra, en el que se hicieron las mayores cantidades de acusaciones que había escuchado alguna vez en mi vida, y todas iban reflejadas en Dani. Quirón intervino, aun cuando se mostraba algo de acuerdo con varias teorías, pero al final defendió a Dani, y junto a mí solo éramos dos. Incluso Annabeth desconfiaba de Dani.

La decisión que se hizo en el consejo fue que tendríamos que realizar una misión, la cual, como misión suicida, dieron a liderar a Dani. Me quejé rápidamente, ya que técnicamente lanzaban a un novato a la boca del inframundo.

Luego de eso pasaron dos semanas, en la que todo el mundo evitaba a Dani, como si fuera una plaga; casi el mismo trato que le dieran a Nico. Y para completar todo, Dani evitaba a todo el mundo y pasaba grandes periodos de tiempos en las costas de la playa.

Durante esas semanas solamente Dani practicaba junto a mí lecciones de combate y tácticas de ataque, se la pasaba hablando con Nico quien sabe qué e intentaba de dominar sus habilidades con la ayuda que a regañadientes le daban sus hermanos, aunque en esto último no mejoró ni siquiera con todo el asesoramiento que la cabaña de Deméter le daba.

Cuando el día llegó, Dani decidió que lo mejor era ir a la misión junto a Annabeth y conmigo. Nos reunimos en la colina mestiza, y sin ningún tipo de alegre despedida, partimos de aquel lugar.

—Nunca tuve que ir al campamento —murmuró Dani al lado mío, sacándome así de mis pensamientos—. Si no hubiera ido al campamento contigo…

—Seguro ya estarías muerto —completé, dejando asombrado a Dani, que torció una mueca—. Ya te hubiera matado la anfisbena, o algún monstruo vegetal.

—Pero y eso que importa… todos escuchamos, Percy —él tembló y sujetó con mucha fuerza la lanza a su lado—. Esas cosas me quieren. Pero no tengo nada de especial. Y no soy parte de ellos… no soy un espi…

—Sé que no lo eres, Dani. Confío en ti.

—Pero… pero Annabeth piensa que seré la perdición del campamento —refunfuñó con aflicción—. Y no es solo ella. Thalia, Quirón y cualquiera en el campamento lo piensa. ¿Por qué no pude seguir siendo un mortal —cogió en mano su collar—, viendo como mi vida pasa con el tiempo que marca este reloj…?

…

Durante nuestro viaje en tren, todo parecía muy tranquilo. Dani estaba descansando un rato, mientras Annabeth seguía observando por la ventana como todo iba siendo dejando atrás por la velocidad del tren. Habíamos hablamos muy poco durante el viaje, solamente nos comentábamos cosas y una que otra pequeña charla llena de tensión e incomodidad.

De vez en cuando hablábamos de Nico y Thalia, que en estos momentos tendrían sus propios objetivos, y todo por otra profecía de Rachel que dio días después de la primera:

_Tres grandes semidioses nuevamente son necesitados._

_Una búsqueda que los llevara a lugares remotos,_

_Que los llevara por diferentes lados._

_El regalo del Olimpo deben encontrar entre todos._

—Tú, Thalia y Nico —dijo Annabeth estirándose en su asiento—, es obvio. Pero en estos momentos no sabemos qué significa eso del "Regalo del Olimpo".

—Así que, menos sabemos dónde se encuentra, y por lo visto, para lograr ubicarlo debemos de recorrer todo el país.

—No, Percy —comentó Annabeth. Le dio una mirada a Dani llena de inquietud, y se encogió de hombros—. Tú, y yo estamos en estos momentos en otra misión. Debemos encontrar la respuesta a la primera profecía, e intentar de encontrar a Grover en el intento.

—Pero la primera profecía tiene menos sentido que la segunda…

—Te equivocas —sentenció Annabeth—. Esa profecía significa algo, y es una misión suicida. ¿No lo entiendes? La misma profecía lo dice: Kronos nos ganara. _Ni Olímpico, ni semidiós ganará por si solo _—recitó ella parte de la profecía—. Y no es que tengamos un gran aliado Titán o Gigante.

— ¿Te estas rindiendo, así de fácil? —pregunté, cada palabra que Annabeth había dicho hacía más débil mi voluntad. El temor y el asombro engullían mi valor.

Ella hizo una mueca—. No es eso, sesos de alga —susurró mientras se encogía de hombros—. Claramente tenemos que luchar, pero ni así sé si los dioses nos ayudaran. No hemos sabido nada de ellos desde semanas atrás, y puede que eso esté relacionado con la profecía también.

—Así que solo somos nosotros dos.

—Y Dani —agregó ella, mientras sonreía algo no muy alegre—. Y cuando encontremos a Grover, será como en los viejos tiempos.

—Sí, como los viejos tiempos —susurré al dejar pasar por mi mente los recuerdos de nuestras aventuras constantes y peligrosas.

Llamaron a la puerta de nuestro compartimiento, y después entró una empleada del tren con una bandeja y una pequeña fuente de agua sobre ella. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa sin decir una palabra, y salió al pasillo.

Annabeth y yo compartimos una mirada.

—Extraño —dijimos ambos al unísono.

Entonces del agua que salía de la fuente y la luz que entraba por la ventana, apareció un arcoíris.

—Creo que quieren que hagamos un mensaje Iris a alguien, pero, ¿a quién? —dije sacando una dracma de mi mochila y alcanzándosela a Annabeth.

—Intentemos con Nico —habló Dani en medio de un bostezo. Se acomodó en el asiento y se acercó a la mesa, manteniéndose a distancia de Annabeth.

— ¿Has estado escuchando todo? —le reprochó con cierto desden.

— No, solo después de que entró la señora del servicio.

Annabeth arrojó la dracma al pequeño arcoíris y dijo: — ¡Oh, diosa Iris! Acepta nuestra ofrenda —Entonces la dracma desapareció y Annabeth complementó la petición—. Nico di Angelo, donde sea que este.

Al principio se reveló un bosque verde, donde se veía a un adolescente vestido con una camisa negra, y blandiendo una espada de hierro estigio. Varias criaturas estabas cerca de él, pero no le ocasionaban ningún problema. Las Dracaenaes no eran rivales para Nico, ni sus guerreros esqueléticos. Entonces apareció una Dracaenae diferente a las demás, y que en vez de ser solamente una mujer-reptil, también tenía partes como una planta.

Rápidamente esta se deshizo de los guerreros esqueléticos, pero Nico no se acobardo, y en cambio, se lanzó a la batalla. Hubo un pequeño momento en el cual pedimos a Nico de vista después de cruzar la sombra de un árbol, pero reapareció detrás de la Dracaenae planta y la hizo desaparecer en una nube de polvo dorado.

Y fue entonces cuando se percató de nosotros. Se sentó entre las raíces de un gran árbol—. Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo les va? —dijo Nico con algo de desánimo.

—Queríamos ver cómo te iba con la búsqueda —dijo Dani, acercándose para ver por el reflejo del arcoíris.

Nico negó con la cabeza—. No he logrado conseguir nada.

—Nosotros tampoco, la profecía parece muy extraña, incluso más de lo normal —declaró Annabeth—. También la segunda profecía posee un gran enigma, _tres grandes semidioses_, todos decimos que tú, Percy y Thalia, pero hay algo que no me hace confiar en eso.

—Una cazadora, es una cazadora —dijo Nico acomodándose en su lugar—. Puede que Thalia sea una hija de Zeus, pero eso no evita que se niegue su carácter como cazadora.

—Por lo que, por los momentos solo somos tu y yo en esa profecía —dije mientras sonreía, en cambio, Nico desvió la mirada a otro lado.

—Estamos hablando a base de suposición, Percy. Aun así Thalia es hija de uno de los tres grandes, y ella ya está investigando por su lado acerca de ese _"regalo" _que no tiene ningún sentido.

Era cierto. Thalia logró convencer a todas las cazadoras en emprender una búsqueda, que sería por el bien de Artemisa y los Olímpicos. Mientras nosotros seguíamos una tonta pista que se me había ocurrido por Mary, la arpía gótica. Las cazadoras en cambio vagaban sin rumbo alguno e incluso Nico lo hacía también.

Luego de una corta charla (la cual solo poseía interés unilateral por parte nuestra), Nico se despidió y nos advirtió de siempre estar prevenidos.

Cuando llegamos a Minnesota y bajamos de la estación de trenes, buscamos un lugar a donde poder almorzar. Habíamos estado en el tren desde la mañana muy temprano, y solo Dani había hecho el desayuno.

Al final comimos en un Starbucks, donde logramos obtener un descuento por tener a un empleado con nosotros. Annabeth incluso llegó hablar directamente a Dani, aunque solo fue un agradecimiento por la comida, como solía hacer.

Después, salimos en búsqueda de un lugar donde poder acampar cuando cayera la noche. Luego de mucho buscar y preguntar, descubrimos que en el Parque Estatal Jay Cooke podíamos acampar, que era mucho mejor que estar por ahí a la intemperie de una colina a otra.

La noche cayó rápidamente, pero ya teníamos preparada la fogata y la tienda de campaña. Annabeth compró unos cuantos víveres para preparar la cena, y tendríamos una cena común, como muchas otras familias en el lugar que venían a pasar juntos el fin de semana, desconectados totalmente de la tecnología.

Las ventajas de tener a un hijo de Deméter con nosotros, es que se les da la cocina de la manera más naturalmente posible. Y para mejorarlo todo, Annabeth que recordaba cómo hacer muchas y distintas comidas le daba instrucciones a Dani de qué y cómo cocinar, y en esos instantes se olvidaba que uno de ellos sospechaba del otro.

Los olores de salchichas asadas y pescado llegaban a nuestro lugar, que se veía minúsculo en comparación a las demás estructuras de camping.

Y aunque Annabeth evitara hablar con Dani, y Dani no quería incomodar a Annabeth hablándole, y yo tuviera que mediar entre ellos, era muy bueno pasar toda esa situación juntos. Las cazadoras estaban juntas también, pero lo único que irrumpía mi tranquilidad era que Nico estaría por ahí sólo… pero aun así sé que le gusta tener su espacio y soledad.

—Hola, a todos, buenas noches —dijo una voz juguetona, parecía a la de un payaso. Era la de un hombre encima de una mesa de picnic iluminada directamente por la luna—, y tengan miedo.

* * *

><p>No hay mucho que decir o mucho que comentar. Este capítulo es mas un capitulo transitorio que nada. Lo hice mas corto para que fuera mas simple. Espero que os haya gustado, y si no, tenéis aquel cuadro en blanco donde pueden escribir las criticas :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

**Soy perseguido a todo lugar a donde vaya.**

**Desclaimer: **Rick Riordan es el creador de la saga y el torturador de nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>Una nube de polvo dorado tardó en dispersarse un poco. Cuando recuperé la visión, me encontré cara a cara con una manticora. Intenté de lanzarme al suelo para esquivar el ataque, pero el monstruo lanzó una espina que por suerte logre desviar, pero por la fuerza del proyectil se me cayó la espada.<p>

A lo lejos estaba el rio, por lo que concentré mis fuerzas y logré atraer un torrente de agua que engulló a la manticora y la arrastró de regreso al cauce. El monstruo seguía con vida, pero tenía mejores cosas en las que centrarme en ese momento.

Recuperé mi espada y corrí a toda velocidad a donde estaba Annabeth, que luchaba contra unos gigantes lestrigones. Annabeth esquivó un golpe de un gigante, retrocedió rápido y, como un gato, subió a la espalda de uno y lo apuñaló detrás del cuello.

Los demás mortales campistas que estaban en los alrededores y que aún no habían sido evacuados estaban gritando mientras huían, aunque dudaba acerca de lo que los mortales estarían viendo en esos momentos, porque la niebla debería estar confundiendo lo que estaban viendo.

— ¿Cuántos quedan, Percy? —preguntó Annabeth mientras nos movíamos a la zona de picnic. La oscuridad hacía que guiarnos no fuera una tarea muy fácil y menos contar cuantos enemigos teníamos alrededor.

—Puede que sean una o dos docenas —sugerí mientras sujetaba a _contracorriente _con fuerza. Entonces salté a una mesa y desde ahí hasta los hombros de un gigante lestrigón. Inmediatamente este empezó a arremeter contra cualquier cosa con tal de ser liberado, y de esa manera desaparecieron varios lestrigones luego de ser heridos por el primero. Después de un paseó agradable con sacudidas, tuve que saltar del cuello del gigante, pero este pudo cogerme de una pierna y alzarme en frente su cara.

—Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿eh? —se mofó el monstruo de mí. Levantó su puño y cuando me iba a dar, el gigante lestrigón desapareció en una nube de polvo dorado, dejándome caer en el suelo.

—Siempre estoy para cuidarte las espaldas, sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth con tono serio. Luego desvió la mirada. Había estado buscando entre todos los lugares del parque hasta encontrar a alguien—. Ahí está —señaló Annabeth encima de un gran árbol. En la copa de este, estaba quien desató todo eso.

Parecía un bufón, con un sombrero en puntas y haciendo malabares. Era de tamaño común, e incluso parecía un adolescente de trece o catorce años, pero no era del todo humano. Al igual que el "monstruo" o el tío raro que lideró el ataque al campamento durante la captura la bandera, este emitía un aura de poder y a la ves peligrosidad, pero no vestía ninguna armadura por lo cual exhibía toda su agilidad.

—Oh, así que me han encontrado, señorita Chase y señorito Jackson —dijo el monstruo en un tono burlón, e incluso dio una reverencia, lo cual me sacaba de las casillas. Sujeté a _contracorriente_, ya que en cualquier momento saltaría al ataque—. Habéis provocado que este bello lugar fuera dañado, solo por no dejar que nos llevemos al ser insignificante que os acompaña. ¿Es que le habéis cogido cariño al perro?

Annabeth bufó—. Puede que sea un perro, pero se nota que lo necesitan para sus sucios planes. Ahora, tal vez no sepa que oculta él que vosotros deseáis, pero lo defenderé aun así, por lo que, baja para darte una paliza.

Ganarse la confianza de Annabeth era una labor de mucha dificultad, pero después de hacerlo, técnicamente es una amiga muy leal. Sabía que ella desconfiaba de Dani, pero no hasta ese punto de admitirlo abiertamente.

—Oh, señorita, lamento decirle que eso no va a ser posible —dijo dejando los malabares por un momento—. Si bajo de aquí, seguro me enviaran directo al Tártaros, y en estos momentos no puedo darme esos lujos —guardó los aros que usaba en una pequeña mochila, y de ahí sacó varias dagas que comenzó a pasar de mano en mano, hasta tener un ritmo el mismo ritmo de acrobacias que los anteriores objetos—. En cambio, puedo batallar desde aquí arriba —levantó la mano y apuntó a nuestra dirección.

Tacleé a Annabeth lo más rápido que pude para sacarla fuera del lugar de impacto. Tres dagas quedaron insertadas en el suelo justo donde estábamos segundos atrás. El enemigo sacó más armas de su mochila y lanzó otra ráfaga de proyectiles que pudimos de poco esquivar.

—No podemos estar en esto todo el día, Annabeth. ¿Tienes algún plan? —pregunté mientras me ponía en frente de ella, defendiendo con _contracorriente_.

—Claro. Siempre tengo un plan —dijo blandiendo en alto su daga—. Deberíamos primero sacarlo a una zona abierta, donde no tendrá la ventaja de la altura. ¿Qué lugar se te ocurre?

—El rio —dije. Desvié varias dagas con mi espada—, no hay mejor ubicación que luchar desde donde tengo ventaja —ella asintió.

Annabeth fue la primera en salir corriendo, mientras yo la defendía. Luego, cuando pude ver que ella ya estaba lejos, fui detrás de ella.

Nuestro enemigo parecía desinteresarle a donde le llevábamos. Él simplemente saltaba de la copa de un árbol a la de otro. Nunca perdía el equilibrio y lo hacía con gracia, pero eso no evitaba que él me atacara con las filosas cuchillas.

Al final llegué al borde del rio, donde me esperaba Annabeth.

Él enemigo se mantuvo en la copa del árbol más cercana a nuestra posición, entonces recorrió con la mirada todo y se percató de nuestras intenciones—. Oh, grandioso plan, señorita Chase. Pero, lamento informarle que me he dado cuenta de vuestras intenciones. Y se le está olvidando algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué es? —exigió saber Annabeth. A ella también le estaba molestando ya la displicente actitud de nuestro enemigo (que por cierto, dudaba llamar monstruo).

Él negó con un dedo mientras nos daba una mirada reprobatoria—. Como puede ser que una hija de Atenea olvide un detalle. Oh, que desgracia. ¿Tal vez por eso será que nuestro objetivo es más inteligente? Porqué ha decidido huir de una batalla en la cual yo, el guerrero Jones, estaba destinado a ganar —sonrió socarronamente y comenzó a aumentar el número de dagas con las que hacía malabares—. Dígame, señorita Chase. ¿Es esa la razón de tanto odio, un gran sentimiento de celos que ocultas en tu corazón? —entonces se enserió por completo—. No puedes mentirme, yo veo esos pensamientos fluir en tu cabeza.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó Annabeth. Si algo podía cabrear a Annabeth, era que degradaran su potencial, porqué incluso su defecto fatídico era exactamente la arrogancia, ya que se cree capaz de hacer todo mejor—. Tú eres el que no vale la pena…

—Entonces no dejes que tus ojos mortales te cieguen. Permíteles que vean más allá de lo que no encuentran. Nosotros sabemos cosas que tú, y todos los semidioses ignoran —siguió agregando más cantidades a sus malabares, y en poco tiempo ya dominaba cientos de dagas—. Intenta de darte cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que diferencia el uno del otro. Prevén mi ataque, y si lo logras, puedo decirte una pequeña cosa —prometió. Entonces levantó los brazos dispuesto a atacar.

Un pequeño silbido sonó a mi izquierda, luego sentí un gran dolor en un muslo, y poco a poco empecé a padecer de una sensación que reconocía de una pasada situación.

— ¡Percy! —chilló Annabeth mientras me retiraba lo que me impacto. Era una espina de manticora. La cual dejé en el rio, aquella que aún seguía viva.

Con un último intento, hice que se formara un torbellino de agua alrededor del monstruo, la manticora se sacudió como en una batidora, y luego desapareció en polvo dorado que se esparció por el rio.

—Annabeth, vete —dije como pude. Incluso tuve que sostenerme de _contracorriente _ya que comenzaba a marearme—. Yo me encargo de él.

—De ninguna manera, Percy —dijo mientras me llevaba a la orilla del rio, donde podría tocarme el agua—. Tú quédate aquí. Yo intentare detenerlo lo más que pueda.

Cuando Annabeth logró apartarse de mí, Jones entendió el reto, por lo que me dejaron de lado. Annabeth sujetaba con fuerza su propia arma, cuando comenzó la lluvia de proyectiles. Al principio, Annabeth podía desviar cada una de las cuchillas con gran velocidad, pero la cosa se complicó cuando Jones comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y se desplazaba de la copa de un árbol a otra, logrando así un mejor rango de ataque.

Pero de saltar de un árbol a otro pasó a saltar cuatro, luego ocho y entonces doce. Una docena de árboles que rodeaban completamente a Annabeth: un rango de ataque de 360 grados. Al principio Jones se mofaba de ella, solo rasgándole la ropa, pero luego pasó a dejarle cicatrices en los brazos y entonces en la cara…

Sentí una rabia incontrolable cuando Annabeth fue apuñalada con una daga en un costado. Entonces sentí un tirón en mis órganos y salté con propulsión de agua, llegando hasta la copa del árbol en la que estaba Jones en segundos, sorprendiéndolo completamente. Di un mandoble e hice que desapareciera en una cortina de viento olor a hierbabuena.

Pero comencé a caer apenas terminó el impulso. Con la caída sentí como algunos de mis huesos se quebraban. Annabeth llegó cojeando hasta mi lado… pero no podía sentir que estábamos a salvo aun…

—Así que tenían aun fuerzas, señorito Jackson —elogió la voz de Jones desde adentro de los arboles—. Que suerte que has llegado, ya me aburría de la señorita Chase. Puedo dejar el calentamiento y pasar al ataque verdadero —sentí como el ahora a hierbabuena desaparecía, y poco a poco regresaba lo que dio a su origen. Jones apareció en la copa de un árbol, con una gran cicatriz en el pecho donde brotaba sangre pero que poco a poco se iba curando—. Ahora —sacó lo que parecía todo su arsenal de su mochila, e hizo que las que estaban en el suelo volvieran a él—, prueben mi verdadero poder—todas las dagas se sincronizaron en una danza que dejó de ser malabares. Entonces él chaqueó los dedos, y la tormenta de dagas comenzó.

Pero un pequeño riachuelo empezó a correr cerca de nosotros, e inmediatamente lo utilicé para crear una protección alrededor nuestro.

Jones atacaba con una gran velocidad que lo hacía inhumano, pero su movimiento estaba tan sincronizado que daba miedo. Por suerte nuestra, cada vez el riachuelo se volvía más grande lo cual nos convenía para defendernos.

—Percy, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Annabeth, con su voz cortada, intentaba de ver cómo podía convocar tanta cantidad de agua mientras estaba bajos los efectos del veneno de manticora.

—No soy yo. No puedo hacer eso mientras este así de débil.

—Entonces, ¿Quién esta…?

—Salid de ahí —rugió Jones—. Dejadme consumir vuestras vidas y ser recompensado por el gran señor. Seguro le gustara saber que el señorito Jackson ha muerto… ¿Quién eres…?

Jones se detuvo un momento. La ráfaga de dagas también, por lo que pude bajar la guardia por un momento y ver lo que sucedía.

—Percy, Annabeth —nos llamó una voz desde cerca del rio—. Ya he terminado de evacuar a todos los humanos del parque. Ahora me podemos luchar juntos —estaba con las prendas hechas jirones; moretones y cortadas se veían en sus brazos. Se notaba que había luchado también contra algún gigante lestrigón. Dani había cumplido con su tarea.

—Oh, nuestro objetivo —exclamó Jones con cara de satisfacción—. Así que no habías huido. Sigues aquí —Jones entonces reubicó su objetivo con las dagas y levantó un brazo, preparando el ataque—. Si te llevo con vida a donde el amo Kronos, seré recompensado. Oh, señorita Chase, señorito Jackson, disculpad mi falta de modales, pero tendré que conseguir al objetivo —y la lluvia de cuchillas estaba a punto de arremeter contra Dani.

Pero Jones no se había dado cuenta de que Dani fue quien había logrado que el agua llegara a nosotros, había utilizado su habilidad de geokinesis para poder guiar el agua hasta nuestro lugar, y que en ese momento ya era un completo rio lo que tenía a mi disposición.

Dani enterró su lanza en el suelo, e inmediatamente todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. Sentía como el suelo se hacía cada vez más débil, como si se estuviera erosionando a gran velocidad; los arboles empezaban a tambalearse y poco a poco volverse más viejos. Jones entonces no tenía el suficiente equilibrio para poder ejecutar su técnica.

Sujeté a _contracorriente _y utilicé nuevamente el agua como impulso, logrando así volver a impactar a Jones y haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el bosque.

—Dani, no te detengas —ordenó Annabeth. Dani levantó la vista y asintió—. Percy, trae una mesa de picnic. Improvisaremos una balsa.

Rápidamente me moví en dirección a una mesa, y como no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para moverla yo solo, utilice un brazo de agua que la llevó hasta donde Annabeth.

Era difícil trabajar mientras había un sismo, pero Annabeth encontraba la manera de hacerlo y al cabo de unos minutos, logró hacer una superficie que no se hundiera. Cosas de hija de Atenea.

—Percy, nosotros dos nos montaremos primero —dijo refiriéndose a Dani—. Cuando te avise, haces que la corriente nos lleve rio abajo, entonces te montas también y con tus habilidades nos guías en el viaje por el rio.

—Vale. Entiendo —dije mientras me preparaba para todo lo siguiente.

Cuando la balsa estaba en el rio, Annabeth dio la orden a Dani de detenerse. En ese momento, nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que le exigimos, ya que cayó sobre sus rodillas y con la frente perlada por el sudor. Como estaba agotado le costó algo llegar a la balsa. Entonces hice que la corriente del rio se agitara y empezara a empujar la balsa.

Pero entonces apareció entre los arboles Jones, con múltiples heridas sangrantes, cojeando—. No crean que os la dejare tan fácil.

—Ya no eres tan burlón, ¿eh, señorito? —dicho comentario demostró su rabia: se cabreó completamente y grito:

—Todos, salgan ahora. Debemos de detenerlos.

Entonces varios rugidos, aullidos y demás sonidos se apoderaron de la calma del parque que obtuvo luego de que cesara el sismo de la tierra.

—Percy, ven —chilló Annabeth. No quería quedarme en medio de toda una batalla contra toda una legión nueva de monstruos, por lo que corrí al rio, y con ayuda del agua llegué a la balsa. Entonces aumenté la velocidad de la corriente, justo antes de ver como salía toda la nueva horda de monstruos del bosque.

…

Apenas llegamos a tierra firme, Annabeth logró conseguirnos un boleto para el último tren del día a Montana. Al bajarnos del tren fuimos directo a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, y no podríamos quedarnos a la intemperie en la tienda de dormir porqué la habíamos dejado atrás cuando atacaron el parque, por suerte aun teníamos todo lo demás en las mochilas.

En cuanto a dinero mortal, solo teníamos unos cuantos dólares que no nos servirían para pagar una noche en un hotel normal y decente: donde estaríamos seguros que no seríamos secuestrados o robados.

—Estoy muy cansado, y tengo sueño —se lamentó Dani luego de estar caminando mucho tiempo. Annabeth le miró reprobatoriamente, pero aun así se notaba que ella misma estaba cansada.

—Descansemos un rato ahí —dije señalando una plaza. Podíamos ir a sentarnos alrededor de un monumento con una estatua y rogar que no ocurriera nada más

Si no hubiéramos cruzado dos estados, y el alba estaba a punto de romper en el horizonte, hubiera sugerido regresar por esa tienda de campaña en la cual teníamos gran comodidad.

—Esto es extraño —comentó Annabeth al llegar al monumento—. Esa parece una estatua griega.

Dani se sentó en el borde del monumento—. Se me hace reconocida —murmuró mientras observaba el agua del monumento—. Si no me equivoco la vi en Pensilvania. Y exactamente el mismo monumento. ¿Lo habrán copiado?

Por unos segundos me quedé viendo la estatua, la cual parecía emitir una especie de aura a su alrededor, que hacía todo más calmado y tranquilo, tanto que caí en un trance en el cual olvidaba que estaba cansado, tanto era el trance, que me imaginé que la estatua me guiñó un ojo.

—S-soy el único —murmuré mientras retrocedía y buscaba a _contracorriente_—, que se siente como en…

—Harmonía —completó Annabeth.

—Si, en harmonía. Pero ninguno ha visto…

—No, Percy, ya sé quién es ella. Es la diosa Harmonía. Hija de Afrodita y Ares, es la diosa de la armonía y la concordia.

—Pero, me ha guiñado el ojo…

Annabeth junto a Dani me miraron directamente, como si de repente fuera Kronos—. ¿He dicho algo mal?

—No, Percy. Es más, dame una dracma.

No entendía el plan, pero seguí lo que me dijo. Dani parecía tan confuso como yo.

Annabeth lanzó la dracma al agua del monumento—. Harmonía, si eres tú, ayúdanos.

La dracma cayó al fondo del agua. Sin hacer nada.

Dani se levantó, cogió su mochila y empezó a caminar—. Bien, lo intentamos —y comenzó a salir de la plaza, llegó hasta la entrada del lugar, pero entonces giró sobre sus talones y volvió—. Tengo otra idea. Probemos ir a donde la estatua directamente.

Annabeth y yo compartimos una mirada. No teníamos nada que perder, por lo que lo hicimos. O mejor dicho, lo hice.

Entré en el monumento y me dirigí a la estatua.

—Hola, diosa Harmonía, ¿Cómo estás?

—Estamos intentando pedir un favor, no ligar con ella, Percy —me riñó Dani. Annabeth por su parte intentó de reír con disimulo.

Dejé la dracma a los pies de la estatua—. Diosa Harmonía, acepta esta ofrenda.

Y esta vez, la dracma desapareció. Sonó como si una compuerta antigua se abriera, y luego le siguieron los gritos de Dani y Annabeth.

Salí fuera del monumento, y vi como en el suelo se había abierto un espacio. Mi novia y Dani habían caído por ahí, por lo que me lancé.

Cuando toqué el suelo, estaba en una sala de recibimiento. Annabeth y Dani no estaban por ningún lado, por lo que entré por la única puerta que vi. Después seguí el sonido hasta otra puerta.

Ahí estaban Dani y Annabeth, acomodándose en una recamara.

—Annabeth, tu recamara esta lista, y nada de chicos durmiendo con chicas —dijo una voz desde un cuarto adyacente. Una puerta se abrió y entró una mujer de cabello rubio y un vestido griego, en su cuello resaltaba un collar con distintos adornos llamativos y elegantes—. Oh, Percy ha llegado —dijo con una sonrisa, que causaba que todo pareciera tranquilidad y calma.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, ¿Os ha gustado? Bueno, a mi en particular me gustó esta batalla. Tardé un poco en actualizar ya que FF estuvo tocando los cojones. Ya son 10 capítulos, por lo que estamos a la mitad de la historia, ¿Quién es el primordial? ¿Por qué Dani es el objetivo? ¿A qué se debe que Little este diciendo cada vez "¡El collar! ¡El collar!"? Falta poco para terminar, así que con el pase de los capítulos averiguaréis todo.<p>

Quiero agradecer a todos quienes dejáis reviews, ya que vosotros me motiváis.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

**Nuestro guía es un collar.**

**Desclaimer: **No soy el responsable legal de lo que vais a leer en los próximos dos capítulos. La culpable es Littlemacca, que con sus teorías, alternó toda la historia. Rick Riordan es el creador de la saga de Percy Jackson en la cual esta basada el fic :D

* * *

><p>Al otro día ya estábamos preparados para salir a primera hora. La diosa Harmonía, luego de habernos dado una charla acerca de lo que actualmente ocurría con el mundo griego, nos dio unas provisiones para el viaje y su famoso collar.<p>

El collar de Harmonía era un objeto muy raro y a la vez muy olvidado en el mundo mitológico. Annabeth tardó varios minutos en poder ubicar el collar en los mitos. Al final, solo nos explicó la gran capacidad del collar de traer desastres a su usuario. Se suponía que el collar debía haberse quemado, pero al ser un objeto mágico perteneciente a un dios, este no podía simplemente desaparecer, por lo que, con el tiempo el collar volvió a manos de la diosa. Pero que en esta ocasión nos daba a nosotros, dejándolo al cuidado de Dani.

—Ten mucho cuidado —alertó la diosa a nuestro compañero. Él se guardó el collar en un bolsillo con el fin de mantenerlo seguro.

—No se preocupe. Lo mantendré seguro —respondió Dani, torciendo una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa—. Percy y Annabeth se encargaran de cuidar mis espaldas, ¿verdad, chicos?

—Claro —concordé. Entonces empecé a alejarme de la plaza junto a Dani, y cuando llevábamos avanzado unos cuantos metros, me percaté de que Annabeth se había quedado atrás. Desde lejos observé como ella y la diosa compartía una mirada, por lo que la tomó desprevenida mi llamado. Rápidamente respondió y regresó a nuestro lado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegamos a una estación de transporte público, donde paramos a ver a donde sería nuestro siguiente camino.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora, sesos de alga? —habló Annabeth viendo la lista de horarios y los próximos viajes.

—Técnicamente estamos en el noroeste del estado…

—Pero en el del estado equivocado —interrumpió Dani con cierto temor. Parecía como si de repente el estuviera viendo fantasmas mientras los demás no sentían nada distinto. Estaba algo más pálido de lo normal. Él sacó el collar y nos lo mostró. Estaba dispuesto a tocarlo, cuando Annabeth me sujetó de la muñeca, reteniéndome de hacerlo.

—Percy, la diosa Harmonía le dio la tarea a Dani de llevar el collar. No interfieras —murmuró ella. Tenía una expresión de completa seriedad, incluso podía ver como el cerebro de Annabeth trabajaba creando algún tipo de teoría.

Dani nos aclaró que desde que él cogió el collar, empezó a sentir una extraña energía, pero que había tomado algo de tiempo hasta sentirla de una manera muy potente. Según él, debíamos dirigirnos a Washington, donde esperaría nuestro objetivo. Claro, solo era un collar lo que nos estaba guiando.

Al final no teníamos otra sugerencia acerca de nuestro destino, y teniendo en cuenta que la diosa Harmonía no nos iba a dar un objeto solo porque sí; subimos al primer bus que iba a Washington y partimos a esa dirección.

Hasta ahí nuestro viaje estuvo de lo más normal, pero, claro, la vida no es fácil para los semidioses, y menos para mí. Cuando ya habíamos llegado a Washington, el conductor avisó que tendríamos que detenernos un momento.

Aparcó el bus en una zona de descanso, y todo iba común y corriente hasta ahí. Todo normal hasta que algo envistió el bus por completo, alarmando a todo el mundo. Rápidamente salimos a ver qué ocurría, para encontrarnos con una gran manticora.

Al cabo de unos minutos la batalla nos había obligado a ir a un bosque, donde no llamaríamos tanto la atención, ya que después de toda la niebla había estado actuando raro desde hace algún tiempo.

—Giremos a la derecha en el próximo árbol —nos indicó Dani. Al igual que todos en el grupo, él se encontraba sudando. Un monstruo apareció inesperadamente al frente nuestro, Dani logró atacar con su lanza y darle una gran herida, pero rápidamente fue apoyado por Annabeth para lograr derrotar al monstruo.

—Percy, no podemos seguir así, tenemos que perderlos a todos.

—Ya sé, Annabeth —refunfuñé. Aunque fuera tan simple ir derrotando monstruos con la maldición de Aquiles, cada día que pasaba sentía como ese poder iba mermando, hasta el punto de casi volverse inútil. Esto llevaba ocurriendo todo ese tiempo, pero al final lograba reponerme y seguir batallando; pero desconocía la razón por la cual me reponía—. Vayan los dos primeros, luego…

…

Lo que recuerdo exactamente fue que algo me golpeó en la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que perdí el conocimiento en un instante.

Durante ese tiempo tuve un sueño algo extraño. Todo estaba negro, incluso no podía verme a mí mismo, y si tuviera que comparar eso con algo similar, diría que con la parte más recóndita de todo el inframundo: el Tártaros. Pero una sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, alarmándolo completamente. Sentía como si unas grandes manos me alzaran en el aire, exhibiéndome a todo una gran audiencia. No tarde en darme cuenta en que era un sueño manipulado por Kronos, en el que él alzaba mi cuerpo sin vida ante todo su ejército, como él quisiera haber hecho en La Batalla de Manhattan.

Intente de despertar con todas mis fuerzas, pero entonces sentía el dolor punzante detrás de mi cabeza que me obligaba a seguir "inconsciente". Entonces el sueño cambió a uno en el que podía ver todo. Estaba en frente de todos los dioses Olímpicos, incluso Hades se encontraba allí, pero ninguno de ellos parecía tener la vitalidad de un dios.

Todos los dioses normalmente emanaban un aura de poder y superioridad, pero no estaban en su mejor estado. Cada uno estaba en su particular manera de verse deplorable; incluso Afrodita, que siempre era hermosa y reluciente, en ese tiempo no estaba en sus mejores momentos.

—Percy… —murmuró mi padre desde su trono, por un momento parecía ahogarse con decir esa palabra—. ¿Qué haces aquí, como has llegado?

—Poseidón, date cuenta que él no está aquí realmente —intervino Zeus. Su cabello en esos momentos estaba más blanco que gris—. El que ha originado todo esto le ha permitido a Percy visitar este lugar como una proyección.

— ¿El que hizo todo esto? ¿Sabéis quien fue?

—Tío, somos los dioses Olímpicos, claro que sabemos quién está ocasionando todo esto —intentó de hablar Apolo, incluso probó en dar una de sus sonrisas radiantes, pero no tenían la misma intensidad—: Kronos está aprovechando el poder de un dios primordial para hacer de las suyas e intentar de regresar.

—Eso no importa en estos momentos, hermano —interrumpió Artemisa—. Debemos de decirle como lo ayudaremos a batallar a Kronos…

—Artemisa, debes de entender que no podemos salir del Olimpo. Estamos prácticamente encerrados aquí, sin posibilidades de escapar —corrigió Hermes—. Sé que crees que tus cazadoras pueden encontrar _eso,_ pero aun así las esperanzas de que aún se mantenga intacto son muy bajas.

—Un momento, ¿Cómo que no podéis salir de aquí? Seguro estáis de coña. Sois los dioses, los que pueden ir de un lado al otro solo por simple placer, aquellos que con su verdadera forma pueden volver cenizas a sus enemigos.

Cuando terminé esa oración, quería ser tragado por el Tártaros. La mirada que me dieron los Olímpicos, todas juntas a la vez, hubieran hecho que mis piernas temblaran de miedo, si no hubieran sido estas de nieblas.

—Y tú crees que nosotros estamos aquí encerrados por simple gusto, ¿Nos crees tan desinteresados, semidiós? —bufó la diosa Atenea, mientras me miraba con un remarcado desdén—. Nuestro enemigo ha logrado de alguna manera retenernos a todos aquí, haciendo un potente sello. Tan potente, que poco a poco va drenando nuestra vida, nuestro tiempo como si fuéramos simples mortales.

—Y no solo a nosotros. Muchos lugares han comenzado a ralentizarse, y poco a poco han perdido su tiempo —Deméter estaba tan afectada por lo del tiempo que parecía marchita; como una planta—. Toda la naturaleza ha estado pereciendo poco a poco, y Kronos hizo ventaja de eso, logrando envenenar a las inocentes plantas y hacerlas trabajar para él. Si no tuvieran a ese chico nada le hubiera ocurrido a mi pequeña vegetación…

—Un momento —intenté de imponerme ante todos los dioses, lo cual podría pasar por un acto de rebeldía—, no me estáis diciendo nada útil, solo estáis divagando todos a la vez.

—Tienes agallas, semidiós. Retarnos a todos nosotros a la vez, en un mismo lugar. Sí no estuvieras siendo protegido por ese poder ya estarías muerto de verdad —Hades arqueó una ceja—. Nico os está ayudando también a encontrar algo que de seguro esta ya perdido. El inframundo está en un total descontrol, y si los demás dioses que apoyan a Kronos escaparan del Tártaros, si tuvieran la oportunidad de salir, sin duda la aprovecharían. Por suerte le deben de tener miedo a ese que está ayudando a Kronos.

— ¿Tan fuerte es así ese dios primordial?

—Debe de serlo. Kronos realmente no podía nunca más regresar del Tártaros, al menos sin la ayuda de ese dios —dijo mi padre, pero luego de esto su semblante cambió, demostrando preocupación—. Percy, debes de tener cuidado con quien te juntas en estos momentos. No sabes quién puede ser aliado del enemigo y quién no.

Poco a poco empecé a sentir como la imagen iba haciéndose más borrosa, pero aun así tenía la oportunidad de hacer unas preguntas. La primera sería la que se me ocurrió ante el comentario de mi padre.

— ¿Estáis hablando de Dani, cierto? Pero él no puede ser el enemigo, es incluso un hijo de Deméter.

Pero el comentario pareció confundir a la diosa de las plantas, que hizo una mueca intentando de recordar ese nombre. No la culpo, después de todo miles de semidioses pudieron haber sido hijos de Deméter.

—Por otro lado —dije para aprovechar el tiempo. Mis piernas ya se veían menos—. ¿Qué es eso de lo que Artemisa habla? —aventuré—. ¿El Regalo del Olimpo?

Hera se aclaró la garganta y estaba dispuesta a explicar—Bueno, El Regalo del Olimpo es…

— ¡Ya se de quien hablas! —chilló Deméter interrumpiendo así la conversación—. Si, él es mi hijo. Después de todo estoy muy orgullosa de él. Se especializo en estudiar los helechos. Fue un gran hombre, aunque no muy bueno para la batalla como un semidiós.

No sabía por qué, pero Deméter se había ido por las ramas…

—No tiene sentido… Dani no ha hecho nada de eso. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

—Estamos hablando de Daniel Cady Eaton, ¿no? Además, he tenido muchos hijos e hijas llamados Dani, Daniel, Danielle; así que dime su apellido a ver si se de quien me hablas.

—Se llama… —pero entonces la imagen desapareció completamente.

Cuando desperté, estaba en un campamento improvisado. Dani estaba durmiendo en una zona, apartado de mí. Annabeth, estaba haciendo guardia.

— ¡Percy, que bien que has despertado! —corrió a mi lado, abrazándome fuertemente—. Eso había sido un golpe muy fuerte, que suerte que logramos encontrar un estanque donde llevarte para que curaras las heridas.

—Más despacio, por favor —dije mientras tocaba el lugar donde me pegaron, justo en la nuca, donde aún permanecía el dolor punzante—. Si me prometes ir más despacio, me gustaría escucharte.

Annabeth sonrió, me dio un beso rápido y se sentó cerca de mí—. Las cosas sucedieron muy de prisa, tanto para ti como para nosotros. Un ciclope apareció detrás de un árbol y te golpeó con una especie de garrote. Inmediatamente que caíste inconsciente, fuimos rodeados por los monstruos, entonces…—Annabeth hizo una pausa y observó al lugar donde Dani dormía—. Dani nos salvó a los tres.

—Pero, ¿Cómo puede Dani derrotar a cuanto, una docena de monstruos?

—No sé, Percy. Él lo hizo y ya. Cuando caíste inconsciente él se enfureció, pero se quedó estático. Le llamé varias veces para que reaccionara, pero al final me tocó defendernos un momento de los monstruos, y al final un perro del infierno me hirió —Annabeth arremangó la sudadera que llevaba, mostrando un mordida, pero que por suerte ya había comenzado a sanar—. A partir de ahí Dani tomó el control de la situación. Nunca antes se vio tan poderoso, y simplemente con su lanza se encargó de ir derrotando a los monstruos, pero… tenía miedo en ese momento… no era el mismo…

— ¿Miedo de Dani? Pero él nunca nos podría herir…

—Miedo de él. Miedo de su poder —murmuró, mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis mejillas—. Miedo de lo que nos podía pasar. Miedo de lo que podría ocurrir a todo el mundo si somos derrotados. Miedo de los que nos espera adelante… a eso le tengo miedo.

—No debes de sentir miedo alguno—dije, abrazándola lentamente, intentando de calmarla—. Estoy aquí para poder defenderte.

Luego pasamos un tiempo en el que estuvimos en total silencio, mientras seguíamos abrazados, cuando recordé lo que había hablado con los dioses en mi sueño.

Tarde unos minutos en explicarle todo lo que había escuchado en mi sueño. Durante esos momentos, me sentía seguro en ese lugar, donde la luna cubría con su luz todo a su paso, hablando con Annabeth, teniendo un pequeño descanso.

—Annabeth, ahora que Dani está dormido, quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dime entonces, sesos de alga.

— ¿Por qué Harmonía nos entregó su collar?

Al principio ella no parecía tener la información necesaria para responderme. Estuvo unos segundos pensando en cómo poder responderme, encontrando todos los conocimientos que tenía del tema.

—Bien, Percy, ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido con los usuarios del collar.

—Siempre se encuentran con la desgracia —agregué.

—Exacto. Quienes usen el collar siempre estarán destinados a encontrarse con los desastres. La gente que lo llegó a poseer no conocía el destino que traía tener ese objeto. Pero Dani sí lo sabe, que es obvio que lo sabe, y aun así aceptó. Y con el collar ha estado guiándonos. Hay una reflexión que dice: "Cuando aceptas el destino, cuando sabes lo malo que este será, en el momento que concuerdas con vivir las adversidades, los caminos nunca se verán más claros que nunca, solo debes de tomar los riesgos para encontrar el mejor resultad". Dani debe conocerlo, ya que simplemente prefiere sacrificarse a sí mismo por el bien de obtener éxito en nuestra misión.

—Pero, ¿Por qué haría algo así? Sé que nos llevamos bien él y yo, pero, no para que haga un sacrificio así.

Annabeth se encogió de hombros—. No tengo idea. Seguro tiene sus razones. Pero sé que debe estar pasando por algo muy grande como para hacer ese tipo de cosas, Harmonía me lo dijo antes de irnos, él tiene que balancear la discordia y la armonía que habita en sí mismo. Tal vez sea su modo de hacerlo, aceptando el destino del collar, solo con el fin de lograr llevarnos a nuestro objetivo.

…

Al otro día nos despertamos temprano, comimos el desayuno y fuimos con dirección a un lugar donde nos llevaba Dani. Al final llegamos a los pies de una gran montaña del estado luego de kilómetros de viaje.

—El Monte Rainer —susurró Dani—. Había leído en los libros de la biblioteca acerca de este..

— ¿Seguro que es aquí? —pregunto Annabeth, con un tono más amable. De alguna manera habían mejorado su relación desde que Dani nos salvó a ambos—. Puede ser otro lugar, como el Monte Olimpo en las montañas olímpicas.

—Pero eso significaría otro viaje de medio o todo un día —intervine—. Necesitamos que estés totalmente seguro que este es el lugar.

Divagó por unos segundos, viendo el collar de la diosa y el suyo propio—. Estoy seguro —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, subamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor: <strong>Nuevamente culpo a Little. Ella quería collar, yo le di collar xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

¿Os ha gustado, o me lanzaréis piedras? Entonces, en el siguiente posiblemente me maten xDDDDD


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

**Batallo al atardecer junto a Dani y Annabeth.**

**Desclaimer: **El universo de Percy Jackson fue creado por Rick Riordan, y en este esta basado la historia, así que, cualquier cosa lo matan a él xDDDDD.

* * *

><p>Estábamos escondiéndonos de una horda de monstruos, por lo que hablábamos bajo para que no se dieran cuenta en el lugar donde estábamos, así que teníamos que andar con cuidado y sin llamar la atención.<p>

—No me empujes, Annabeth —susurró Dani.

—No te estoy empujando, Dani —gruñó Annabeth.

—Claro que lo haces.

—De hecho, fui yo —indiqué al ver que la confusión podría desembocar en una discusión.

— ¡Percy!

Pero callé a ambos al empujarlos en un hueco, para luego seguirlos a este. Nos quedamos en total silencio durante diez minutos, hasta que logramos escuchar como las pisadas de los monstruos se alejaban y se perdían en la inmensidad de la montaña. Todo había sido así desde que entramos en al Monte Rainer, ya que parecían defender algún secreto que se ocultaba en el lugar.

Cuando todo parecía calmado, dejé que Annabeth y Dani se levantaran—. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —le pregunté a Dani, quien enseguida intentó de sentir algo del collar de Harmonía.

Él negó. Había sido así desde que empezamos a subir la montaña, era como si el collar no pudiera seguir respondiendo más a las direcciones.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a la punta de la montaña, si hay monstruos haciendo guardia, algo debe de haber aquí, y no solo es algo normal —Annabeth dijo para luego limpiarse el polvo de los pantalones, preparándose para seguir en la búsqueda—: es algo importante.

Luego de un rato caminando, y dos docenas de monstruos derrotados, seguíamos vagando sin una dirección correcta, pero conforme subíamos, los monstruos comenzaban a dejar de ser numerosos. Al pasar un tiempo subiendo en la misma dirección, por alguna razón, empezaba a saber en dónde estábamos.

—Bajen las armas, chicos —les advertí dejando que _contracorriente _se convirtiera nuevamente en una pluma de escribir, y entonces vi como Annabeth y Dani pensaban que me había vuelto loco—. Confiad en mí.

—Percy, si lo hacemos, estaremos totalmente expuestos —dijo Dani, ignorando mi consejo, por lo que siguió caminando, pero rápidamente fue atacado por las ramas de los árboles. Dani empezó a sacudir su lanza, mientras que intentaba de luchar por ella, ya que los arboles buscaban la manera de arrebatársela. Al final Annabeth cortó las ramas y arrastró a Dani de vuelta a donde nosotros—. Creo que ahora seguiré el consejo de Percy.

—Acabo de ver el por qué las plantas se atacaron: es el brillo del bronce celestial. Estos árboles han sido creados para evitar que alguien con un arma de ese material entrase en esta parte de la montaña —dedujo Annabeth, al momento de sacar a Dani del aprieto—. Reaccionan como las plantas comunes a la luz, pero estas de alguna manera son agresivas al destello de tu lanza.

—Lo que significa que estamos cerca —complementé, mientras ayudaba a Dani a cubrir la punta de su lanza, así esta no lograría emitir ese brillo.

Con el tiempo lo comprendí, era como estar en mi sueño otra vez, solo que en esos momentos Dani y Annabeth me acompañaban. En esa parte de la montaña no había ni un rastro de los monstruos, solo soledad y completa tranquilidad. Después de mucho caminar, Dani comenzaba a verse más y más cansado.

Nos sentamos un tiempo para poder descansar, mientras Dani tomaba algo de néctar para recuperar fuerzas.

—Hay alguien dominando esta zona —murmuró mientras intentaba de reponerse, incluso intentó de levantarse, pero enseguida se tambaleó y cayó de nuevo al suelo—, y quien sea ese, está haciendo que me sienta muy mal.

— ¿Qué tienes, Dani? —le preguntó Annabeth, acercándose a él para verlo de cerca, incluso se notaba preocupada.

Él se veía pálido de repente, o más de lo común—Nauseas, dolor de barriga y un increíble dolor de cabeza.

—Pero estabas bien cuando empezábamos a subir…

—… y hasta hace casi una hora lo estaba —agregó Dani—. Es solo que desde que entramos en esta zona, siento como si no tuviera más poder.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Annabeth caminó en círculos un largo rato, divagando mientras que observaba los pigmentos verdes, negros y amarillos que tenía la extraña vegetación. Ella se acercó a una hoja, y la tocó con mucha delicadeza.

—Puede ser que como eres hijo de Deméter, y este lugar es controlado por alguien más, quizás eso te afecte —explicó Annabeth.

Pero algo crujió dentro de la profundidad de la montaña, alarmándonos. Dani se levantó como pudo, Annabeth lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie, y yo por otra parte intenté de identificar de donde había venido el sonido.

Una corriente de aire entró en el bosque, arrebatándole el alma pasiva al bosque. No se escuchaba ni un rugido, ni algún golpeteo, o el caminar de un monstruo, pero sabíamos que las cosas se pondrían difícil en cualquier comento.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, y los arboles no seguían siendo inofensivos, ya que estos comenzaron a atacarnos con ramas y espinas, en un tornado continuo y feroz de ataques; y no solo eso, comenzaron a aumentar de tamaño, haciéndose más gruesos así cortándonos camino.

—Alguien no quiere que lleguemos a nuestro objetivo —dijo Annabeth. Ella le dio un poco de ambrosía a Dani, para que se recuperara.

—Llegaremos en nada a ese lugar, por lo que parece —me acerqué a ellos, y me arrodillé, sacándome mi mochila y entregándosela a Annabeth—. Annabeth, ayuda a Dani a subir a mi espalda. Tenemos que mantenerlo a salvo, y si corre por su cuenta, será atrapado por todo esto.

Annabeth entendió. Ayudó a Dani a sostenerse en mi espalda, mientras que este no se oponía. Al principio, el peso parecía mucho para mí, pero rápidamente logré estabilizarme y aguantar su cuerpo.

—Annabeth, ve adelante. Yo te sigo —le indiqué a Annabeth. Ella comenzó a correr y yo le seguí el paso.

Algo difícil era aguantar el peso de Dani, pero algo más difícil era hacerlo mientras que forcejeaba contra ramas de los árboles.

— ¿Crees que sí usamos nuestras armas se alborotaran más? —dijo Annabeth entre gemidos de cansancios.

—Creo que en este punto ya no hay nada que pueda alborotar más este bosque, Annabeth. Te lo encargo.

Ella asintió y sacó su cuchillo. Iba limpiando las interferencias de nuestro camino, pero cuando los arboles crecía lo suficiente, nos bloqueaban el paso, por lo que teníamos que buscar otra dirección. Girábamos por los distintos caminos que podíamos escoger que aún no habían sido bloqueados, y justo identifiqué uno que nos beneficiaba.

—A la derecha, Annabeth —grité mientras me dirigía a ese lugar, seguido por Annabeth, pero fuimos rápidamente encerrados en aquella zona.

Annabeth comenzó a intentar de abrir nuevamente los caminos cerrados por los árboles, pero estos habían sido herméticamente sellados—. Genial, como animales en una jaula —se quejó dando golpes a la corteza de un macizo árbol.

Concentré mi mente en una labor, sentí el dolor en mis entrañas y luego un chorro de agua salió del pequeño lago que había ahí. El agua comenzó introducirse entre los árboles, por lo que aumentó el flujo del agua cuando me concentré aun más, y de esa manera logramos abrir nuevamente un camino.

—Cuatro kilómetros al noroeste, en esa dirección —dije señalando la dirección que acabada de abrir—.Vamos, Annabeth.

Luego de que saliéramos por ahí, los árboles se cerraron nuevamente a nuestras espaldas, pero nosotros seguíamos corriendo en la misma dirección, en la dirección que nos llevaría directamente a aquel claro que vi en mis sueños, donde seguro se escondía algo…

Los arboles intentaban de impedir con todo lo que tuvieran nuestro avance, pero no lograban ningún efecto en reducir nuestra convicción, ya que recorríamos todo ese trayecto con vehemencia, tanto Annabeth como yo sentíamos algo que nos motivaba a seguir pero que a la vez desconocíamos completamente.

Al final, y luego de mucho esfuerzo, llegamos al claro dentro de todo el bosque—. ¿Cómo sabías que dirección tomar? —preguntó Annabeth, con la respiración cortada. Yo dejé que Dani se sentara en el suelo, por su cuenta.

—Tuve un sueño acerca este lugar, solamente que había tenido un viaje más calmado que el nuestro.

—Chicos —interrumpió Dani, que parecía estar en mejores condiciones que cuando lo lleve a cuestas, mientras buscaba la manera de levantarse por sí solo—, no quiero sonar molesto, pero tenemos algo de compañía.

Tanto Annabeth como yo nos dimos giramos a ver. Dos guerreros plantas no esperaban mientras que flanqueaban las puertas de aquel templo. Estos dos abrieron la entrada sin explicación alguna, invitándonos a pasar, y así, encontrar que debajo del destello celestial que atravesaba el tragaluz, estaba alguien esperando en el trono del lugar.

De inmediato nos quedamos sin habla… allí, en el trono que antes había visto, estaba Grover sentado con aires de superioridad.

Grover no era el mismo que conocíamos y se notaba desde lejos. Llevaba junto a él una especie de cetro raro y de lo que parecía ser plata, que emitía algún aura de poder (sabía que existían el hierro estigio y el bronce celestial, pero aquel cetro parecía hecho de un material tan potente e importante como el de las armas de los semidioses). Su barba había desaparecido, el cabello lo tenía lacio, sin sus característicos rizos, y debajo de esa mata de cabello, no llevaba sus cuernos. Llevaba una especie de marcas debajo los ojos, que aparentaban ser solo de decoración, y unos tatuajes negros por todo el cuerpo. Ese no era Grover…

Una voz sombría y profunda salió de la boca de sátiro—. Finalmente has llegado.

Me mordí el labio de la rabia, por lo que desaparecí con extrema velocidad los monstruos bajo el umbral de la puerta. Rápidamente entramos en el templo, cerrando detrás de nosotros la entrada—. No pienses que voy a entregarme tan fácil—levanté a _Contracorriente _amenazadoramente_, _aun si eso no nos fuera a beneficiar en nada.

Grover intentó ahogar una carcajada, por lo que aun sonaba por lo bajo —. No hablaba de ti, pero nos facilitarías muchas cosas.

Annabeth cubrió a Dani mientras blandía su daga—. Grover, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? —exigió ella. El hijo de Deméter parecía tener la vista algo cansada, pero aun así podría e iba a batallar junto a ella.

—Ingenua hija de Atenea. ¿No notas mi poder?—se jactó Grover, pasándose el cetro de una mano a la otra—. Ese que llamas Grover no responderá a ninguna de tus exigencias. De ahora en adelante, te referirás a mí como Mcklius, guerrero que busca el regreso del señor Kronos.

— ¿Eres tu quien ha estado controlando todo el bosque? —preguntó con un débil hilo de voz Dani, intentando de darle la cara al tipejo que estaba en el cuerpo de Grover. Pero este sonrió complacido.

—El único y grandioso. He estado creando defensas con los monstruos, pero esas criaturas no han cumplido su trabajo como debían.

—Tampoco tus arboles —gruñí, mientras tomaba mi espada con fuerza y me acervaba más al trono—. Ahora dinos, ¿por qué has secuestrado a Grover?

Pero parecía que Mcklius no era intimidado por el brillo de mi espada— ¿Y por qué no lo haría? Con lo interesante que es el dueño de este cuerpo—presumió Mcklius—. Sabemos que obtuvo algún poder del dios Pan, y en efecto —levantó su mano y de entre las baldosas del suelo empezaron a crecer brotes de arbustos—, él puede controlar la naturaleza, pero a mayor escala que un sátiro cualquiera. Pero, no solo fue eso —comentó, mientras que se acomodaba en su puesto—.También fue secuestrado ya que sabíamos que, tarde o temprano, llegarían a rescatarlo, incluso el pobre intentó de contactarlos una vez bajo esa estúpida conexión empática que tiene contigo, Jackson. Nuestro sistema de inteligencia es muy bueno.

Pero entonces él se levantó, y nos apuntó con su cetro, pero justo cuando abrió la boca, fue callado por otra persona.

—Creo que es mejor que aceptes la derrota —habló Dani—. Nosotros somos tres y tú solo uno —Aunque Dani no solía ser un motivador profesional, aquello había infundido algo de confianza y poder en nosotros.

—Cierto, nadie duda de que me ganen en número, pero no en estrategia. Esas armas que usan vosotros para matar a los monstruos no os servirán conmigo. Yo soy un alma en pena creada y salida del inframundo, soy un ser incorpóreo, y solo el poder del mismo Kronos puede sacarme de este cuerpo contra mi voluntad —presumió de sí mismo.

—Un eidolon —murmuró Annabeth, ante lo que Dani asintió concordando—. ¿Qué pasa si decidimos rebanarte en piezas? —preguntó Annabeth, con un tono retador.

Él sonrió con socarronería—. Matarías a tu amigo.

Eso no era una opción, y necesitábamos sacarle más información. Intercambié una mirada con Annabeth, quien entendió su significado.

— ¿Para qué queréis a Dani? —aventuró Annabeth mientras cubría al él aún más.

Comúnmente, este es el punto de la historia en el que el enemigo se da cuenta de las intenciones de sus contrincantes, pero Mcklius parecía saber las nuestras a la perfección, solo que demostraba cierto desinterés en ocultarla—. Es el sujeto perfecto para llevar a cabo la verdadera resurrección de Kronos —nos confesó, con una arrogante voz que solo podía evidenciar lo confiado que estaba de su victoria, lo cual no solo hervía mi sangre, sino, seguramente, la de Annabeth y Dani también.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente buscarme a mí? Después de todo, Kronos ya usó una vez a un semidiós con la maldición de Aquiles.

Mcklius se bufó de mi comentario—. Los humanos son los seres que cometen los mismos errores una y otra vez. El señor Kronos se equivocó con la selección del individuo adecuado para albergar su alma, esta vez, no cometerá el mismo…

—Un momento —interrumpió Annabeth. Su mano temblaba sobre su daga—. ¿Qué tiene Dani que no tenga otro semidiós?

Cuando otra sonrisa calmada se asomó por la cara de Grover, sabía que había algo raro en todo esto. Ellos sabían algo de Dani que incluso Annabeth, yo o el mismo Dani desconocía—. Él no es lo que llaman un semidiós común y corriente.

—Y si es así —se apresuró a decir Annabeth, cuando vio en los ojos de Dani confusión y rabia—. ¿Por qué Kronos no lo utilizó la vez pasada?

—Es obvio que dudaba de una existencia tan importante, uno como él vale lo mismo que millones de vosotros. Ahora, si no les molesta, me gustaría llevarme el recipiente de mi dios sin ninguna herida. Si sois tan amables…

Por un momento pensé que Annabeth permitiría que se llevaran a Dani con suma facilidad, pero nunca que soltara una carcajada de regocijo, hasta el punto de perder el aliento—. Discúlpame —habló recuperando la normalidad de su respiración—, es solo que piensas que después de habernos dicho todo eso, ¿Creías que dejaríamos que te llevaras a Dani con facilidad? —en ese momento la cara de Dani se iluminó como nunca antes, y por un momento pareció recuperarse completamente.

Eso cabreó totalmente a Mcklius, ya que chaqueó los dedos y aparecieron varios guerreros árboles, como los del Starbucks, y Dríadas de rosas.

—Percy, Annabeth, no os quedéis muy cerca del monstruo cuando lo derrotéis y este desaparezca —me aconsejó Dani—. Parece que aprovechan la oportunidad para infectar tu cuerpo y hacerlo más débil.

— ¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?! —exigió Mcklius, horrorizado de las palabras de Dani.

—Porqué Nico me lo dijo antes de partir del campamento. Y por eso llevo esto conmigo —Dani sacó de su bolsillo una especie de talismán hecho de hierro estigio—, pero desde que no tengo el mismo poder, no funcionará muy bien.

—Dani, ¿Nos has estado protegiendo todo este tiempo? —titubeé al ver aquello.

Él se encogió de hombros—. De cierta manera, aunque Nico fue quien creó y me lo entregó, incluso me pidió que lo hiciera. Yo simplemente doy mi poder para que funcione.

Annabeth sonrió junto a mí, Dani, bajo ninguna manera era nuestro enemigo y ambos lo sabíamos.

La batalla comenzó luego de eso. Esquivé cada ataque de los monstruos gracias a mis habilidades por la maldición de Aquiles. Annabeth debía de defender a Dani, por lo que evitaba que algún monstruo se acercara a ellos. Pero este último no se quedaba atrás, ya que ejecutaba ataques con su lanza que le provocaban la burla de los monstruos, pero en ese momento de descuido Dani usaba sus técnicas de combate y dejaba expuestos a los monstruos para un ataque de Annabeth. Esos dos parecían haber sincronizado.

Corría con gran velocidad mientras desarmaba a cada Dríada de rosa de sus látigos. En esta ocasión los monstruos arboles no tenían sus dagas de hueso, lo que me hacía el trabajo más fácil aún. Así que de uno a uno fueron desapareciendo los monstruos, y tenía en cuenta lo que me dijo Dani.

En un momento, me enfrenté directamente a Mcklius, que se defendía con su cetro—. Es un bonito metal del que está hecho el cetro.

—El mejor que se encuentra en Camboya.

—Así que importas materiales cuando eres un espíritu importado del Hades. Bien, lamento decirte que mi espada te reportara oficialmente al Tártaros, sin posibilidades de retorno —lancé un tajo al cetro, pero este lo repelió sin ninguna complicación.

—Te lo dije, el mejor metal que se encontró en Camboya.

Con un ademan de mano, una gran pared solida de hierbas y plantas se hizo entre Annabeth y Dani, y yo. Separándonos aún más—. Y ahora veras como tus amigos caen ante mis criaturas.

Mcklius comenzó a convocar diferentes monstruos de vegetación para que nos atacaran. Dani y Annabeth se enfrentaron al monstruo que parecía un sauce caído. Juntos, ellos dos actuaron con gracia y estilo, logrando evadir ataques del monstruos, hasta lograr debilitarlo y hacerlo aserrín. De los restos empezaron a crecer rosas, y estas se transformaron en Dríadas.

Entre un momento de la batalla, Dani quedó indefenso al ser desarmado por un latigazo, que de rebote le dio en la cara dejándole una gran marca roja. Poco a poco cinco dríadas lo acorralaron, hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared.

Yo no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera, pero los monstruos se sorprendieron al ver una sonrisa en la cara de Dani. Annabeth, con un inesperado salto, recuperó la lanza del hijo de Deméter, y apuñalo con las dos armas a las dríadas, hasta que solo quedara una. Entonces Dani lanzó una patada a la rodilla de la dríada, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo sobre su otra coyuntura. Lo que luego vino fue el mejor rodillazo que había visto nunca, el cual le dio en la mandíbula al monstruo, y Annabeth la apuñaló por la espalda. Tal vez aquel dúo era muy sangriento.

Dani se giró para examinar la pared de vegetación—. Percy, deja que me encargue —me llamó Dani desde su posición. Rápidamente cerró los ojos buscando concentrarse.

Pero unas ramas salieron de la pared y empezaron a apretar mi garganta.

— ¡Percy! —chilló Annabeth. Por unos momentos pensé que Dani podía dominar las ramas, pero cada vez que me cortaban más y más el aire, sabía que para él eso era imposible. Entonces sentí el suelo sacudirse, mientras que una extraña aura bañó el lugar…

Estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia cuando recuperé el aliento. La pared de plantas había sido quebrada a la mitad luego del sismo, que agrietó por completo aquel templo.

Vi como Dani luchaba contra Mcklius y Annabeth estaba al lado mío, ayudándome.

Dani retrocedió para ver como estaba, alejándose del trono mientras que se defendía con la decoración del lugar—. Percy, discúlpame. Pensaba que podría fácilmente con las plantas, pero al final, no logré concentrarme lo suficiente —gruñó con cierta decepción.

—No te alarmes —le indiqué, mientras Annabeth me ayudó a recoger a c_ontracorriente_—. Lo intentaste, ahora vamos por él.

Luego de un momento en el que yo me equilibré, fuimos los tres en un ataque en conjunto. Al principio de esa misión, Annabeth odiaba a Dani (Aunque desconocía si lo seguía haciendo), Dani no sabía utilizar bien sus habilidades y yo había tenido que mediar entre los dos, pero, en ese momento, incluso cuando Dani estaba aún en un mal estado, los tres trabajamos bien.

Dani desestabilizó a Mcklius haciendo que el suelo temblara, Annabeth se movió a gran velocidad, mientras esquivaba los ataques, y logró hacer que Mcklius cayera al suelo pero no sin antes invocar a más guerreros de vegetación, luego mi momento llegó: di un tajo haciendo desaparecer a un monstruo, lancé una estocada directa a otro y el ultimo logré derrotarlo con un mandoble, y para mantener a Mcklius atrapado, creé una cadena de agua que lo mantenía inmóvil al suelo con lo que llevaba en mi cantimplora.

—Ahora, te haremos unas ultimas preguntas —dije balanceando a _contracorriente _muy cerca de su barbilla—. ¿Cuál es el dios que ha hecho posible que Kronos rencarnara, reviviera o lo que sea que ha ocurrido?

—Os dijera que me llevaría el secreto al Inframundo, pero os aseguro, que no lograran sacarme ni un solo pedazo de información demás —entonces cerró los ojos, como si se fuera a dormir, y en poco pareció relajado.

—Y este si es pardillo —se mofó Dani—. Se piensa que lo dejaremos dormir la siesta.

—Percy —me alertó Annabeth, sacudiéndome el hombro—. Grover…

Me quedé anonadado. Grover había tomado su apariencia común, incluso sus cuernos regresaron.

Rápidamente, recorrimos todo el lugar para intentar de ver donde encontraríamos un alma del inframundo (que ni siquiera sabíamos que forma tenía, ¿un fantasma, quizás?).

Pero Dani soltó un alarido de dolor mientras cayó arrodillado al suelo. Unas marcas empezaron a aparecen en sus brazos, y cada vez que hablaba, no era su voz. Pero de un momento a otro se estabilizó como si nada, y nos miró a Annabeth y a mí.

—Así que este es el poder de este cuerpo —sonó la voz de Mcklius desde adentro de Dani.

Pero inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si le estuvieran estrujando el cerebro.

— ¡Sal de mi cuerpo! ¡Te lo ordeno! —se quejó Dani, mientras que se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, haciendo que el suelo temblara con ferocidad—. ¡Vete de mi cuerpo! ¡No quiero tener que utilizar eso!

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Cantar una cháchara hasta sacarme de aquí? Os lo dije, no tenéis el poder para sacarme de un cuerpo contra mi voluntad.

Pero mientras que los dos se peleaban por el cuerpo, Annabeth y yo logramos rescatar a Grover y alejarlo del lugar, donde no sería expuesto—. Tenemos que hacer algo, Percy —indicó Annabeth—. Si Mcklius logra controlar a Dani, estaremos acabados.

—Vale, mejor será desarmarlo primero.

Nunca antes había tenido que luchar contra Dani, además de cuando practicábamos. Levanté mi espada y lancé tajos que para mi sorpresa eran detenidos por Dani con mucha facilidad. Aunque parecía ser que veía completamente a través de mis ataques.

La lucha siguió, tanto la mía contra él, como la de Dani y el Eidolon. Pero yo no lograba aumentar mi nivel, ya que parecía que los movimientos de Dani eran más impredecibles.

En el momento justo, Dani obtuvo el control del cuerpo, e hizo una apertura para que lo desarmara. Un tajo, y la lanza salió volando por los aires hasta caer cerca del trono de mármol.

Rápidamente Mcklius buscó entre la mochila de Dani y sacó algo que reconocí rápidamente: la daga de hueso que había usado en el Starbucks.

—Esto no termina así, Jackson —Mcklius levantó la daga, y se lanzó al ataque. En algunos momentos agradecía que el eidolon no pudiera acceder a aquella parte del cerebro de Dani donde se almacenaba los conocimientos de artes marciales, ya que con eso podría haberme ganado.

Annabeth se unió a la batalla, intentando de ayudar, pero, en cada movimiento, el cuerpo de Dani parecía capaz de ir perdiendo el mandato de su verdadero dueño—. Debemos apresurarnos, Percy —Annabeth dijo, mientras que chocaba su daga contra la de Dani, pero en ese momento interferí, haciendo la daga del otro rebotar, y herir la muñeca de Dani.

Entonces su cuerpo se sacudió, y la voz de Dani apareció de nuevo, murmurando algo para sí mismo. Entonces apuntó a su otra muñeca, y se haciéndose otra herida.

— ¿Dani, que harás con eso? —dije apresurándome a intentar de detener lo que fuera a hacer, pero sentí como una gran fuerza me repelió por completo imposibilitándome a acercarme a él.

La voz de Mcklius emitió la misma risa sombría que hacía solamente él, remplazando al hijo de Deméter. Dani parecía querer oponerse a la voluntad de Mcklius, pero no podía—. No saldré de este cuerpo hasta que estés donde el señor Kronos.

—Me encanta esa respuesta… —Dani sonrió confiado. Nadie se esperó lo siguiente: se apuñaló con su propia daga, pero no solo una vez, sino una vez detrás de otra detrás de otra. Rápidamente su pecho sangraba a gran velocidad. Pero, con cada nueva herida, Dani parecía lograr dominar su cuerpo nuevamente.

Annabeth y yo nos quedamos horrorizados al ver esa escena, tanto así, que ninguno se dispuso a moverse para detenerlo.

Dani se levantó del suelo, al haber recuperado control de su cuerpo—. Nico ha planeado todo muy bien… —murmuró mientras soltó un gemido seguido de algo de sangre que le salió por la boca—… sabía exactamente que algo así podía pasar… por eso hechizó esta daga: con ella puedo atar un alma a un cuerpo eternamente. Con esto lograré que Mcklius esté en mi cuerpo por siempre, y así no serviré de nada para Kronos…

— ¡No me interesa si mueres! ¡Seguiré en tu cuerpo y lo arrastrare a los pies del amo Kronos, aun cuando me tome semanas hacerlo! —dijo con rabia la voz de Mcklius.

—Nuevamente, me encanta esa respuesta… —Dani se levantó, cojeando hasta el trono. Cogió su lanza del suelo, guardando la daga en su bolsillo. Él se apartó de nosotros hasta estar muy lejos… no sabía que iba a hacer… pero las piernas no me respondían.

— ¡Dani! —sollozó Annabeth con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

—Dani, colega, lo que vayas hacer, detenlo. ¡Habrán otras soluciones!

Otro buche de sangre salió de su boca, empapando toda su barbilla. Nos miró a los ojos, con una melancólica mirada—. Lo lamento, chicos —hizo un movimiento con su lanza y la enterró en el suelo—. Si voy a servir para revivir a Kronos, prefiero morir salvándolos a vosotros —dijo, mientras una lágrima se le escapaba y rodaba por su mejilla—: mis amigos.

La tierra se sacudió violentamente. Toda la montaña estaba sufriendo un sismo de gran magnitud. Annabeth al empezar a subir el monte, nos comentó que este era un volcán, y de seguro ese terremoto lo activaría.

Una gran grieta se abrió en el suelo. Dani había hecho su trabajo con tanto esfuerzo, que hasta la punta de su lanza se quebró.

Vimos una última sonrisa, pero no vi que estuviera llena de remordimiento: solo calma; luego la grieta se abrió tanto que Dani cayó por ella. La voz de Mcklius gritó un último lamento de frustración, mientras que caía en lo que parecía ser una gran abismo.

Recuperé el control sobre mis piernas al cabo de unos minutos, pero me asomé por la grieta para ver que Dani ya no se veía a lo lejos, del abismo salían brisas de lamento, que hacían sentir débil tu voluntad.

—Percy, debemos irnos, ahora —me apresuró Annabeth. Tenía colgando a Grover de sus hombros. Y aun así, intentaba de ser fuerte, cuando las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—. El volcán estallará en cualquier momento —y comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido que podía.

Corrí a recoger la mochila que Dani dejó, me la colgué del hombro e iba a salir del templo, cuando me encontré la punta de la lanza de Dani la cual había rebotado hasta las puertas del lugar. La guardé en un bolsillo y salí detrás de Annabeth, mientras que no evitaba ponerme sentimental…

"Es el destino de los que llevan el collar" pensé, mientras que me dominaba la tristeza…

* * *

><p>¿Dos semanas sin actualizar? Sip, estaba preparando mi bunker de defensa para esto. No sé, puede que me maten, pero a mi parecer, Dani ha muerto de una manera muy valiente, ¿no?<p>

También he estado algo ocupado, pero al fin volvemos con las publicaciones. Quedan ocho capítulos, así que espero que no me abandonen ahora.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

**La verdad detrás de Dani.**

**Desclaimer: **soy el autor de esta maldad encubierta en un fic. Rick Riordan tiene los derechos del universo de PJ, del cual estoy abusando un poco.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde estás?" me pregunté a mi mismo, mientras que corría entre el gran terrero baldío intentaba de identificar exactamente a alguien, pero a la lejanía logré identificarle, así que apreté el paso y seguí el rastro. Tenía que v evitar ser atrapado por los monstruos, así que con contracorriente me abría paso entre las horas de criaturas.<p>

El río parecía que había aumentado la fuerza de la corriente, ya que todo lo que llevaba se movía más rápido—. ¡Detente! —exigí, intentando de con mis poderes detener el curso del agua, aunque no me parecía buena idea eso de dominar los líquidos del inframundo…

Una risa invadió el lugar, proveniente de la nada. Aquella voz no parecía a alguna que hubiera escuchado, pero emitía cierto tono de poder que solo podría comparar con el rey de los titanes—. Ríndete, Percy Jackson. Él ya está perdido —Kronos se burló de mí, lo cual me enojó mucho, ya que pensaba que dejaría caer a esa persona al Tártaros. Cogí un tablón de madera que estaba cerca de mis pies y lo lancé al río para montarme en este y así navegar en la corriente, por lo que cerré los ojos y me moví con gran velocidad en el agua. Estaba poco a poco más cerca de él, pero aquella corriente se transformó en una caída de agua con dirección hacia abajo, desatando un feroz poder de arrastre.

Me acerqué a la orilla donde logré sostenerme con firmeza de un peñasco, incluso dejé caer a contracorriente al agua —aun cuando no sabía si así podría volver a mi bolsillo luego de aquella caiga— para sujetar a Dani con la otra mano, lo cual logré con éxito. Lo intenté durante mucho tiempo, intenté de sacarlo del río, pero era como si las aguas de ese ese lugar ya habían decidido que íbamos a caer por ellas hasta el Tártaros…

—No te dejaré caer en el Tártaros. Ya dejé que murieras. No te mereces ir a ese lugar… —pero poco a poco la mano de Dani se resbalaba de mi agarre—. Por favor… quien me escuche… ¡Necesito ayuda! —nadie respondió. Poco a poco sentía una gran presión, y era como si la corriente aumentara su velocidad, para luego disminuir y hacer mi tortura algo divertido de ver ante los ojos de los dioses que habitaban el Tártaros, incluido el mismo.

Una sonrisa en su cara fue lo que vi cuando mi agarre liberó la mano de Dani, una sonrisa tan calmada y pacifica como solía ser al momento en que cayó por la catarata… justo antes de que la presión aumentara y sintiera como si todo se hubiera detenido.

…

Me desperté de un sobresalto. Estaba en mi cabaña y apenas iba a empezar a amanecer en poco tiempo. Habíamos tardado casi el doble de lo que duró nuestro viaje hasta Washington, pero habíamos llegado al Campamento Mestizo, y apenas lo hicimos, los tres nos arrastramos hasta nuestras camas, aunque Grover prefirió dormir cerca del árbol de Enebro.

Y acerca de ese sueño, había estado teniendo toda clase de pesadillas, que era la parte de mí mismo que se culpaba de no haber detenido a Dani o haberlo salvado. Todo empezó la misma noche del día que Dani se sacrificó por nosotros…

Necesitaba algo de aire fresco, así que me levanté, y salí de mi cabaña, quería ir a la playa donde estar tranquilo un rato, para poder pensar y meditar varias cosas, pero divisé la cabaña de Hades y esta tenía esa aura de estar ocupada, así que fui allá. Sin vacilar ni tocar —menudos modales los míos— abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí. Esa persona me miró asombrado, parecía que acababa de llegar, pero aun así fui hasta él, lo sujeté de la chaqueta y lo lancé contra el mueble.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —le exigí—. ¡¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí una vez?! ¡Una vez! —exigía al chico de menor edad. Quería golpearlo, aunque simplemente quería desquitarme con alguien. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé de la muñeca para forzarlo a levantarse y así mirar directamente a esos ojos oscuros.

—No me toques… —susurró Nico, intentando de apartarme, pero al negarme, ese brillo de rabia apareció en sus ojos. Quería retroceder y dejarlo libre, pero no iba a admitir que él siguiera tratándome tan mal, ya que yo era con quien Nico solía ser menos amable.

—Le enseñaste todo eso para que nos defendiera, confiaste en darle una tarea muy importante a Dani, preferiste confiar en él en vez de mí —apreté la muñeca de Nico—. Yo soy tu amigo, yo me preocupo por ti…

—Tú no eres mi amigo… —murmuró Nico, ante lo que me sentí realmente herido—. Yo no tengo amigos… Yo no pertenezco a este campamento. Soy distinto, diferente y tú no puedes darte cuenta —sacudió su mano, haciendo que le soltara.

— ¿Sabes? Esto es justamente lo que odio de ti —le recriminé. Sentía como la sangre me hervía por muchas cosas, no solo la actitud de Nico—. No te das cuenta de que estoy aquí para ti. Yo te ayudaría en cualquier cosa que necesitaras.

Para sorpresa mía, Nico comenzó a reírse, o mejor dicho burlarse de mí, de una manera tan displicente—. Puedo pedirte, decirte cosas que lograrían asustarte en verdad. ¿Las harías? Por supuesto que no. No me conoces. Ignoras las cosas que son importantes.

Él se apartó y fue hasta el otro rincón de la cabaña—. Yo elegí a Dani solo para que t… os protegiera —farfulló—. Ahora, puedes irte. Necesito descansar, llevo mucho tiempo vagando en busca de un capricho de los dioses.

Me senté en el sofá del lugar—. No creas que me iré de aquí como nada. Hay más de una cosa de la que quiero hablar contigo —y para demostrar mi estadía, abrí las piernas estirándolas y así acomodándome al cojín del mueble.

Su mirada cobró un profundo tono oscuro—. ¡No comprendes que lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es tu presencia, Percy! —chilló, mientras que el aura sombría de Nico aumentaba, ante la que cualquiera caería del miedo, pero Nico era mi amigo, y no iba a temerle tan fácilmente. Me levanté para imponerme, pero Nico se acercó a mí, me sujeto de la camisa y me acercó a él—. Te odio.

—Tú no me odias, admítelo, idiota. Tú siempre me has ayudado, y por eso eres mi amigo, pero mientras que actúes así solo te engallaras a ti mismo.

—No es tan fácil… Percy… yo…

— ¡Percy! ¡Nico! ¡Deteneos, no peléis! —dijo Annabeth entrando a la cabaña para separarnos, enseguida ella se me lanzó abrazándome—. Sé que estas molesto porque Dani haya muerto, pero pelear con Nico no solucionará nada —sollozó en mi pecho… yo por otro lado… no pude seguir con aquello.

…

En la noche de ese día, se hizo la ceremonia con honor a la muerte de uno de los campistas de Deméter. Nadie habló, ninguno de sus hermanos tenía nada que decir, yo y Annabeth no nos sentíamos en la manera para hacerlo. Luego, llegó la hora del consejo de Guerra.

La habitación de juegos tenía un aura de oscuridad y tristeza, por diversas razones.

—Al final no hemos logrado ningún avance —concluyó Annabeth luego de dar el largo relato de toda nuestra misión—. O al menos nada además de haber rescatado a Grover.

Luego se hizo el silencio para que el ángel pasara.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Clarisse desde su asiento—. ¿Puedes ver algo, Rachel?

Pero nuestro Oráculo negó. Desde que comenzaron los desastres naturales su familia se había refugiado en Nueva York, así que podía estar en el campamento.

Todas las catástrofes ambientales iniciaron con el terremoto que causó la explosión del volcán del Monte Rainer. Luego llegaron las grandes tormentas que azotaron las costas del país, los sismos que sacudieron a diversas partes y las inundaciones. Era todo como cuando Tifón, solo que a menor escala… o algo así.

— ¿Qué sabemos de Kronos? —preguntó Pólux, logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Quirón hizo una mueca—. No tengo idea. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar por el ataque del enemigo y cuando suceda, estaremos preparados.

Todo el mundo concordó, y salimos fuera de la casa grande. No era nuestro mejor plan, pero, era el único, además de esperar con muchas esperanzas por el triunfo de las cazadoras.

Al otro día fui a Nueva York, alguien tenía que decirles a los padres de Dani. Volé con Blackjack hasta un edificio donde no pudieran vernos cerca de Central Park—. ¿Por qué la cara larga, jefe? —habló mi Pegaso, cuando estaba bajando de su lomo.

—Es algo complicado, amigo. Dame una hora y ven a buscarme, ¿vale? Quizás puedas conseguir algo sabroso en el parque.

El Pegaso relinchó demostrando que entendía el plan. Entonces bajé de aquel edificio por las escaleras de incendio y me adentré en las calles muy ocupadas de Nueva York. Luego, después de mucho caminar, fui hasta el edificio donde vivía Dani en un buen vecindario cerca de Broadway. Recordé que su apartamento era el 406, ya que era donde solía esperarlo cuando iba a buscar algunas cosas; pero cuando llegué ahí, toque varias veces, solo que nadie respondió.

—Señor y señora White, ¿Están en casa? —llamé, pero ningún sonido demostró que hubiera alguien ahí. Caminé durante un rato por el pasillo, esperando que alguien decidiera a salir del apartamento, pero nadie lo hacía. Después de un rato una voz me llamó.

—El niño que vive ahí no ha regresado, querido —era una señora mayor, que se veía como una bonita y dulce abuelita. Vivía justo al lado de Dani.

— ¿Usted conoce a Dani?

—Claro, querido. El pobre siempre pasa a saludarme y de vez en cuando toma algo de café conmigo. Puedo ofrecerte una taza, y así puedes esperar a ver si él llega.

— ¿Sabrá si sus padres están ahí? —pero esto no pareció sentar bien en ella, ya que torció una mueca, como si le fuera dolido la pregunta. Me hizo una seña de entrar a su casa. Entré en su hogar, que era un elegante apartamento, por los que nos sentamos en la mesa que daba al balcón. Ella trajo una taza de café, pero le pedí uno descafeinado. La cafeína y el THDA son malas combinaciones. Luego de unas galletas de canela, seguimos hablando con tranquilidad, tanta, que lo siguiente salió sin mucho miramiento.

—Él no tiene padres, querido —dijo entrelazando los dedos alrededor de su taza—. Él es huérfano. Lo criaron en un orfanato a las afuera de Nueva Jersey, sé que se escapó a los diez años de edad de allá y se vino a vivir a Nueva York. El pobre ha pasado por tantas cosas, que me parte el corazón verle todos los días —soltó un largo suspiro para luego recibir un sorbo de café.

—Un momento… ¿Por qué no lo reportó? —vale, no era la pregunta más correcta, pero, no se me ocurría otra. Y os recuerdo, THDA.

Ella se encogió de hombros, le dio un largo sorbo a su taza y se quedó observando el líquido por unos minutos, como si el brillo marrón pudiera darle todo el tiempo del mundo para reflexionar—. Por lástima, supongo. El apartamento en el que él vive solía ser un almacén mío, pero cuando lo vi vagando por la ciudad le ofrecí que se quedara ahí. Con el tiempo comenzó a trabajar e insistía en pagarme una especie de renta, intenté de negarme, muchas veces, pero él solo quería agradecerme el gesto de dejarlo vivir ahí, y he de decir que eso lo hacía lucir tan feliz… Oh, se han acabo tus galletas. Iré por más, querido —ella se levantó tomando la bandeja y desapareciendo con dirección a la cocina. Entonces me quedé solo para pensar…

Era mucho que procesar, quizás demasiado para alguien normal, y ahora imaginad yo que sufro de hiperactividad. La señora parecía que se preocupó en su momento por Dani, así que lo menos que debía hacer era decirle, por lo que cuando ella volvió con una nueva bandeja de galletas le tuve que decir.

Le conté que Dani murió, no le di muchos detalles, pero a ella parecía dolerle más el hecho que la pobre descripción. Inevitablemente ella comenzó a llorar, se notaba que él significaba algo para ella. Le dije que venía a decirles a los padres de Dani, pero no tenía ninguna idea de que él era huérfano.

Luego de un rato y muchas galletas, me tocaba volver al campamento, así que le dije que me tenía que ir. Cuando estaba en el pasillo, luego de haber agradecido por toda la merienda, ella me llamó, diciéndome que si deseaba llevarme las cosas que Dani dejó. Así que acepté y juntos entramos en el apartamento de al lado.

Me sorprendió la poca cantidad de pertenencias que él tenía, ya que cabían todas en una mochila. Pero para ser un chico de dieciséis años de edad que era independizado parecía algo razonable. Le agradecí el gesto a la señora y comencé a caminar hasta las escaleras del edificio, dejando a aquella señora con una terrible expresión en cara. Apreté los labios y salí de aquel lugar.

Llevé todo al ático de la casa grande, excepto una pequeña foto, pero no se la mostré a nadie, simplemente la tomé y llevé hasta mi cabaña. Entonces podía tener mi tiempo privado, por lo que fui hasta la playa, me senté en la arena y deje que el día transcurriera con calma.

La noche cayó, reflejando sus brillantes estrellas en el agua del mar, aquella noche era calmada y hermosa. Por lo cual podía divagar con tranquilidad.

¿Dani tuvo una vida llena de trabajo y sufrimiento? Él vivía en New York, pensaba que sus padres debían ser personas importantes de la ciudad que estaban ocupados 24/7 ya que nunca los mencionaba ni los veía, incluso llegué a pensar que era hijo de algún actor de teatro; pero de ahí a una mala vida… había un Tártaros de diferencia.

Quería sentirme tranquilamente melancólico… pero no debía dejarme sentir así.

Deseaba dejarme abatir por la tristeza… aunque no fuera la respuesta para eso.

Nunca había comprendido por qué Dani era de esa manera, hasta que supe todo eso. ¿Era realmente amigo de Dani, o simplemente me lo creí yo mismo? Nunca sabría, como nunca supe nada de eso que averigüé hasta ese día…

Pero en ese momento algo quemó en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Ardía como fuego, así que rápidamente lo saqué y lo coloqué en el agua. Sin darme cuenta me había vuelto a poner mis jeans de misión, los cuales tenía puesto cuando llegué al campamento luego de la travesía.

Cuando el agua dejó de burbujear, la imagen reveló que era la punta de la lanza de Dani, la cual se había rotó. Pero lo más sorprendente no fue eso, si no que la punta no se quedó hundida como lo haría cualquier metal pesado, en cambio, se mantuvo en la superficie flotando, pero se movía marcando una dirección: tal cómo una brújula.

—Annabeth necesita ver esto —dije con tono apresurado. Con mis poderes hice una especie de charca flotante donde estuviera la punta de la lanza. Logré encontrar tanto a Annabeth, como Grover y Nico, los cuales parecían discutir un tema de interés, pero les interrumpí y mostré mi descubrimiento.

—Marca al suroeste, Percy —explicó Annabeth, mientras que probaba distintas cosas para ver si la dirección cambiaba, pero siempre daba al mismo lugar. Grover se mantenía viendo todo asombrado, pero un destello de curiosidad brilló en los ojos de Nico, por lo que este se acercó.

— ¿Puedo ver la punta un momento? —pidió con gentileza Nico, evadiendo mi mirada.

—Claro —y le entregué el objeto sin dudas. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero al cabo de unos segundos, Nico se estremeció como si fuera repentinamente sentido algo ante el bronce celestial.

—Percy, ¿tienes la daga de hueso de Dani? —yo asentí, no sabía a qué venía todo aquello, pero daba algo igual. Fuimos al ático de la casa grande y sacamos el objeto de la mochila con la cual había guardado todas las cosas de Dani. Se lo entregué a Nico, quien analizó el objeto un par de minutos—. Me voy del campamento —anunció Nico, mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a su cabaña, pero logré tomarlo de los hombros y detenerlo.

— ¿Qué has sentido? —le pregunté, incluso ignoró que lo estaba tocando.

—Creo que sé un lugar a donde dirigirme. Deberían de llevar esa punta de lanza a donde Thalia, puede servirle en algo. Esa punta ha almacenado algún espíritu o algún ente intenta de ayudarnos utilizando como medio ese objeto, así que puede contribuir en algo.

Annabeth, Grover y yo compartimos una rápida mirada. La misión no había acabado. Teníamos que dirigirnos donde sea que nos estuviera diciendo esa punta.

Pedimos un permiso a Quirón, para continuar con la búsqueda, mientras que le pedía que estuviera preparado para un plan B, que siempre podía resultar necesario. En aquel momento las armas y armaduras estaba todas listas, por lo que en cuando la mínima señal de ataque iniciara, ellos se defenderían al mayor estilo semidiós.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros, idiota —Clarisse se encontraba enseñando y practicando las técnicas de combate con los campistas más nuevos—. Vosotros tres podéis ir a donde sea, seguro el ejército aparece y nosotros lo acabamos sin los tres.

Escuchar aquello me hacía sentir aliviado, o al menos un poco. Preparé nuevamente las provisiones necesarias para otra expedición, y al amanecer del día siguiente, me encontré con Annabeth y Grover bajo el árbol de Thalia. Nico estaba en la falda de la colina, se giró para vernos, se despidió con una mueca y desapareció en la sombra más cercana.

Nosotros por otro lado, teníamos que tomar el transporte público o caminar. Como envidiaba no tener un sistema de trasporte rápido…

* * *

><p>¡No me matéis! No he estado teniendo ni tiempo ni inspiración para hacer capítulos de calidad. Aunque lo que más ha interferido es lo que llamo choque de tramas. En mi cabeza esta pasando una trama nueva, tan buena que me hace sentir que no hice bien esta. Quizás son cosas mías. También he sufrido de contratiempos los cuales han pospuesto estas publicaciones.<p>

Os comento tambien que los siete capítulos restantes están en proceso. El numero 20 será el más corto ya que no quiero un final extenso, y las próximas batallas espero darle un buen toque. ¡Nico tendrá su lugar en el reflector, os lo aseguro!


End file.
